


Only one shot is between us

by atticess



Series: Mayday [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Kończąc służbę, obaj Jackson i Mark pragną tylko odetchnienia. Przeszłość prześladuje ich, a los nie ułatwia postanowienia w porzuceniu kontaktu. Co najgorsze, dostają do wykonania zadanie, którego podstawowym warunkiem jest wzajemne zaufanie. Jak wkrótce się okazuje, jest tylko jedna rzecz, która może ich podzielić.W końcu jeden musi zabić drugiego i nie ma na to rady.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Mayday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854628





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga! Opowiadanie jest kontynuacją "Mayday", ale jego znajomość nie jest wymagana.

Mark syknął cicho wchodząc do pomieszczenia, tym samym przywołując na usta Jacksona lekki uśmiech. 

\- Możesz przestać się przebierać w miejscu, gdzie każdy od tak sobie może wejść? - mruknął, kierując się w stronę kserokopiarki gdy obdarzył go wymownym spojrzeniem.

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz mnie mieć na wyłączność, ale tak jest szybciej, Markie - odrzekł, celowo zdrobniając jego imię w tak znienawidzony sposób i sięgnął po cywilną koszulkę. 

Tym razem Tuan kompletnie nie zareagował, widocznie się drocząc. Spojrzenie utkwił w sprzęcie, zachowując się jakby Jacksona nawet nie było w pomieszczeniu. Wang nie wiedział, co przez to próbował osiągnąć, dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem uznał przeczekanie do końca jego zmiany. Nie miał pojęcia, co tym razem wyrabiał na nadgodzinach, wiedział tylko, że kolejny raz marnuje ich cenny, wspólny czas.

Gdy tylko odrzucił robocze ubrania i rozsiadł się w wiklinowym fotelu, swoje baczne spojrzenie skierował na zgarbione plecy Marka. Siłą musiał się powstrzymywać aby nie podejść do niego i nie przynieść ukojenia spiętym barkom. Nie mógł oglądać jak jego chłopak chodzi zmęczony i jakby jeszcze bardziej przygaszony niż zwykle, gdyż miał wrażenie, że także jemu udziela się zły nastrój. Nie rozumiał, co dręczyło Tuana, miał jednak dziwne wrażenie, iż w ostatnich dniach bardzo się to nasiliło. Naprawdę chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak nieuchronny los za każdym razem dawał chłopakowi nadgodziny, a po nich niesamowicie wyczerpany pragnął tylko odpoczynku. Jackson chyba nie miałby serca gdyby nie pozwolił mu zasnąć, zamiast tego męcząc trudnymi rozmowami przez pół nocy. 

Wiedział jednak, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Żadna chwila nie będzie bardziej idealna od obecnej, zwłaszcza, że w końcu znaleźli się w jednym pomieszczeniu sam na sam i tylko szum urządzenia zagłuszał ich ciężkie oddechy.

\- Markie - podjął, czekając, aż chłopak zwróci na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. - Możemy pogadać? 

W odpowiedzi westchnął ciężko, jakby od dawna zwlekał z tą rozmową. Jackson sądził, że to tylko zmęczenie i brak czasu, jednak powoli zaczynał podejrzewać, iż za dzielącą ich ścianą kryje się coś więcej. Mocniej ścisnął oparcie fotela, jakby przygotowując się na bardzo bolesny cios.

\- Od dawna chciałem to z tobą omówić, Jackson - odrzekł. 

Może to była tylko podsycona strachem wyobraźnia Wanga, a może jego głos minimalnie zadrżał. Czekał w skupieniu, nie odzywając się, choć raz pozwalając towarzyszowi dojść do słowa. 

\- Widzisz jak to wszystko wygląda. Nie mamy dla siebie czasu żeby chociaż zjeść wspólnie śniadanie, bo kiedy ja wracam z porannych obserwacji na posiłek, ty idziesz na trening. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz szczerze rozmawialiśmy. 

\- Właśnie to robimy, Mark - uświadomił go cicho, dostrzegając, że rozmowa schodzi na bardzo niewłaściwy tor.

Niczego innego nie mógł się spodziewać. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że nie przyjechali tutaj na wczasy, a jednak aby zrobić coś pożytecznego. Mimo to byli w lepszym położeniu, niż gdyby jeden z nich został w Chinach lub - jakimś cudem niezwiązanym z ich majątkiem - Korei i tylko marnował swój czas słuchając nieniosących za sobą żadnych korzyści rozkazów. Nadal byli razem i zawsze udawało im się znaleźć przynajmniej te kilka minut aby w ciągu dnia wymienić parę słów, przeciągłych spojrzeń, przelotnych uśmiechów. Zdawali sobie sprawę z wzajemnej obecności i to było najważniejsze, a przecież chwila szczytu nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Gdy tylko sytuacja się uspokoi, wszystko znów będzie jak na początku. Nie było innego rozwiązania.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. - Teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że ten podniósł głos, chociaż nie podejrzewał, iż kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie. - To był błąd, Jackson. Przyjeżdżanie tutaj razem.

Wang zmarszczył brwi, w skupieniu przyglądając się jego niespokojnemu wyrazowi. Nie potrafił dopasować widoku cichego chłopaka z kojącym głosem do tego, który spojrzeniem zamordowałby go bez mruknięcia okiem. Wiedział już, co miał na myśli, jednak skoro to była wspólna decyzja, nie miał prawa obarczać go winą. To był pierwszy raz gdy widział u niego podobne spojrzenie, jakby połączenie przerażenia z niepohamowaną złością. Tylko z jakiego powodu był zły? 

\- Daj spokój, Mark, przecież będzie dobrze. - Nawet jeśli to jego imię powiedział na głos, słowa te przede wszystkim skierował do siebie. - Rok tutaj z tobą byłby lepszy niż tam samemu. Nic mi nie będzie--

Tuan nagle przerwał mu, głośno rzucając kartki od ksera.

\- Ale tu nie chodzi o ciebie. A raczej chodzi, tylko nie w taki sposób.

Jackson powoli zaczynał się niepokoić, wyczuwając, że coś było więcej niż nie w porządku. Ostrożnie wstał, chcąc podejść do towarzysza, ale coś zatrzymało go w pół kroku. Bał się, że jeśli tylko zbliży się choć o centymetr, ten zaraz podetnie mu żyły papierem. Mógł tylko w obronnym geście unieść dłonie i tak delikatnie, jak tylko on potrafił, musiał odkryć, co się działo z jego Markiem. 

\- Przerażasz mnie, Mark. Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, proszę, zrób to teraz i zakończmy to.

\- Zakończmy. - Jak echo powtórzył to słowo, z błogim uśmiechem kierując wzrok gdzieś ku górze. Dopiero po chwili, gdy zdążył powtórzyć sobie w głowie to, co chciał wyznać, znów pochylił głowę. - Właśnie tak, Jackson. Chcę to zakończyć. Tak naprawdę nigdy nawet nie powinniśmy tego zaczynać. 

Coś podpowiadało Jacksonowi, że dawno mowa nie była o służbie, o jaką sami się starali. Miał niejasne przeczucie o czym jego towarzysz mógł mówić i tylko wyobraziwszy sobie jego myśli nagle zmieniające się w żywą prawdę, dziwny paraliż go opuścił i w kilku gniewnych krokach zdołał pokonać dzielącą ich odległość. Obawiał się, że jeszcze chwila, a nie zdoła wyciągnąć Marka z tego, w co właśnie zaczynał się zagłębiać. 

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o nas, zastanów się dwa razy zanim powiesz jeszcze słowo - ostrzegł, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie głosu.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że nigdy nie było żadnych "nas"?

Wang w ostatniej chwili oparł się o masywną kserokopiarkę. Mark nie mógł mówić prawdy. To nie on wypowiadał te słowa, coś zupełnie innego musiało przez niego przemawiać. Jego Mark nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o podzieleniu się na głos podobną myślą. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś wcale nie był osobą, która kiedyś wyznała mi miłość na kolanach - przypomniał mu ten stary epizod, licząc, że pijackie wspomnienia uświadomią Markowi, z kim rozmawia.

Kącik jego ust zadrżał między cynicznym wyrazem, a pełnym smutku gestem.

\- Myliłem się wtedy. Jackson, zrozum, to, co nas łączyło, to nigdy nie była miłość. Nigdy mi na tobie nie zależało, wiesz? Dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem. Teraz wiem, jak bardzo się w stosunku do ciebie pomyliłem. 

\- Nie możesz mówić prawdy - szepnął, czując, że jeśli tylko powie to odrobinę głośniej, jego słowa okażą się rzeczywistością, a on wpół zdania zacznie krzyczeć z wściekłości i niezrozumienia. 

Nie kłamał mówiąc, że od pewnego czasu ich drogi rozchodziły się bardziej niż zwykle. Nie znaczyło to, że dzieje się coś złego, po prostu byli trochę zajęci innymi rzeczami. Ale żeby od razu skazywać całą kilkuletnią znajomość na straty tylko z powodu chwili zwątpienia? Zaczynał podejrzewać, że może Mark go nie poznaje albo nawet myli z kimś innym. To było do niego zbyt niepodobne aby mogło być prawdą. 

\- Dlaczego tak nagle? Co ja ci zrobiłem?

Nie wiedział już nawet, co powinien powiedzieć. To nadal do niego nie docierało i zaprzeczać mógłby przez całą noc, ale doskonale widział, że nic by to nie dawało. Jeśli chciał jeszcze się czegoś dowiedzieć lub w jakiś sposób zmienić jego myślenie, musiał wybrać inne podejście. Powoli dochodził do tego fundamentalnego wniosku: czy Mark naprawdę był tą osobą, za jaką go od początku brał? 

Po tylu latach wydawało mu się, że znał go na wylot. Przeszli razem zbyt wiele dobrych jak i złych momentów aby teraz nie wiedzieć, kto stał przed nimi. Jeśli podobne myśli kryły się gdzieś w umyśle drugiego, musiały być tak dobrze ukryte, że nawet on sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich istnienia do tego czasu. 

\- Uświadomiłeś mi, że to nie jest to - wypalił Mark. - Nie możemy tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nigdy nie było nam pisane być razem. Po prostu udawajmy, że nigdy do niczego nie doszło, dobra?

Powoli cierpliwość Jacksona się kończyła. Nie mógł słuchać jak chłopak mówi od rzeczy, z wzrokiem ciągle skierowanym gdzieś w bok. W końcu złapał go za ramię, wiedząc, że dłużej nie zdoła się powstrzymywać i liczył, że jakoś go zatrzyma. Za bardzo kochał Marka aby przestać o niego walczyć. 

\- Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy po tym wszystkim? Gdyby nie ja, mogłoby cię tu nie być... a gdyby nie ty, mnie nie byłoby tutaj na pewno. Zbyt wiele sobie zawdzięczamy. Próbujesz mi wmówić, że zrobiłeś to wszystko nieszczerze? Przez tyle lat żyłeś z osobą, na której ci nawet nie zależało? Mark, to nie ma sensu. Jeśli mnie nienawidzisz, przynajmniej podaj mi prawdziwy powód. 

Tuan przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie jakby toczył ze sobą wewnatrzną walkę. Nieważne już było, do jakiego wniosku dojdzie. Liczyło się tylko to, co zmusiło go do wszczęcia jej i z jakiego powodu chciał to zakończyć tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek mnie słuchałeś? Powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego to robię. Ale tobie nawet na mnie nie zależało. I to tylko jeden z wielu powodów. 

Wang mocniej złapał jego rękę, czując, jak jego bezsensowne słowa doprowadzają go do furii.

\- Jak miałem słuchać, kiedy ty nigdy o sobie nie mówisz? Gdybyś miał mi coś do powiedzenia, słuchałbym, wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Coś jeszcze? Bo nie uwierzę, że to jedyny powód.

Nie wyglądało na to, aby Mark miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, więc Jackson przeniósł tylko dłoń wyżej, delikatnie opierając się o jego obojczyk. To była pierwsza tak poważna kłótnia, a on już wiedział, że nie chce tego nigdy powtarzać. Na dodatek jeśli tylko nie przemówi jakoś towarzyszowi do rozumu, możliwe, że nawet nie będzie miał do tego okazji.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknął w końcu Mark, zrzucając jego rękę i cofając się pół kroku. 

Tym jednym gestem przesądził o wszystkim.

\- Jeśli w pewnej chwili choć na moment pomyślałeś, że jestem dla ciebie kimś więcej, że może nawet mnie kochasz, nic nie mów - zaczął Wang, także się wycofując. - Pójdę sobie i zostawię cię w spokoju jak prosisz. Ale jeśli powiesz chociaż słowo, nigdy ci nie wybaczę.

Czekał. Sekundy wydawały się być dla niego minutami, a minuty godzinami i w ciągu każdej z nich jego serce drżało z nadziei i niecierpliwości. Cisza nigdy nie brzmiała dla niego tak dobrze jak w tym momencie, zupełnie jakby bez słów mogli wyrazić całą niewypowiedzianą wiarę w odbudowanie samych siebie. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie pragnął, by ten szum kserokopiarki w połączeniu z ich ciężkimi oddechami był jedynym odgłosem, jakiego będzie słuchał już do końca życia. 

A potem, irytująco powoli, jakby z przyjemnością zadawał Jacksonowi cierpienie, Mark się odezwał. 

\- Nigdy cię nie kochałem. Po prostu odejdź.

Wang bezradnie spuścił głowę, nawet nie wiedząc, co z tym zrobić. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy Tuan mówił prawdę, ważne było, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z podniosłości sytuacji, a mimo to odezwał się. I pierwszy raz pragnął, aby ten pomilczał jeszcze chwilę.

\- Powiedz mi to w twarz - dodał półszeptem, podnosząc na niego wzrok i nie czerpiąc już żadnej przyjemności z oglądania jego pięknych oczu, w jakich zwykł tonąć co dzień. - Jak mężczyzna.

\- Powiedziałem, odejdź - powtórzył bez chwili zawahania.

Na to Jackson mógł tylko skinąć głową. Nie rozumiał, jak do tego doszło, czuł tylko dziwną pustkę w miejscu, jakie wcześniej zajmowały wszystkie jego dobre wspomnienia. Każde, co do jednego, związane było z Markiem - a teraz przed oczami miał tylko jego zmartwiony wyraz i prośbę odejścia. 

Odwrócił się w drzwiach, ostatni raz obserwując, jak trzęsącymi się dłońmi chłopak zabiera kopie. Wydawało się, że na jego pochylone barki ktoś dołożył kolejny niemożliwy do uniesienia ciężar.

\- Wolałbym nigdy cię nie poznać - zakończył, wychodząc. Już nie patrzył na Marka, bo nie chciał widzieć, jak ten na to zareagował. Najbardziej obawiał się, że w żaden sposób. Nawet nie mrugnął kiedy jego miłość dławiąc się łzami opuszczała pokój. Wiedząc, że Mark już go nie usłyszy, tylko dodał do siebie na głos przez ściśnięte gardło: - Żeby nie cierpieć teraz, kiedy się rozstajemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark pamiętał dzień, w którym jego świat zawalił się po raz kolejny.

Ten wieczór zapadł mu w pamięć doskonale, chociaż kolejne zmywały się w jednolitą całość, w ciągu której nie potrafił nawet rozróżnić jednego wydarzenia od drugiego. Nic nie rozumiał i nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, bo obawiał się, że na taką wiadomość nie byłby przygotowany choćby za dziesięć lat - a teraz, po pół roku, niezrośnięte rany rozerwały się na nowo bez gwarancji wyleczenia. 

W kółko czytał list dostarczony mu dzień wcześniej i choć posługiwał się tym językiem od urodzenia, miał wrażenie, iż czyta obcy alfabet. To nie miało żadnego sensu - to nazwisko, ten adres i ta data nie miały prawa iść ze sobą w parze, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś próbował połączyć trzy przypadkowe wyrazy w sensowne zdanie. Razem po prostu nie tworzyły całości.

Zastanowił się przede wszystkim, co dla niego oznaczała ta wiadomość. Miał ochotę głośno się roześmiać i nie miało to żadnego związku z kolejną opróżnioną szklanką soju, którego smaku nie czuł od dobrych kilku lat. Zatęsknił za tym alkoholem i wszystkimi wspomnieniami, jakie z nim dzielił, dlatego nie uważał, aby wiadomość była przypadkowa. Nie bez powodu otrzymał ją właśnie wtedy, kiedy chciał powspominać, chociaż wiedział, że przeszłość nigdy więcej nie powróci. Jakby ten jeden list miał mu uświadomić, że musi żyć dalej i nigdy nie będzie tak szczęśliwy, jak był kiedyś.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie powinien się przejąć. Sam obiecał sobie pół roku wcześniej, że to zamknięty rozdział i nie powinien żyć przeszłością, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu bilet na samolot do Ameryki spoczywał na jego szafce nocnej od miesięcy, ponieważ Tuan nie miał siły z niego skorzystać. Coś trzymało go w małym mieszkaniu piętnaście minut drogi do lotniska w Incheon, skąd wydawało się, że do Ameryki ma tyle samo, co do Hongkongu i nie potrafił nigdzie się stąd ruszyć. Zawieszony między swoimi domami, zwlekał z powrotem do jednego, ponieważ nadal miał nadzieję, iż dostanie zaproszenie z drugiego. Choć przecież wiedział, że to nie nastąpi, każdego dnia łudził się fałszywą nadzieją. Oczekiwanie stało się prawie kojące, a widok pustej skrzynki nie rozczarowywał go. Oznaczał tylko jeszcze jeden identyczny dzień.

A jednak, śmierć osoby, która miała nic dla niego nie znaczyć, poruszyła go do głębi i nie miało to związku z faktem, iż równało się to z utratą jednego domu.

Nie dowiedział się niczego o powodzie śmierci. Po prostu pewnego dnia ktoś, kto znalazł go w mieszkaniu martwego, wysłał Markowi list, przekonany, że choć jedna osoba ma prawo wiedzieć. Nie mógł mu mieć za złe, że nie wiedział ile w ciągu tych prawie trzech lat się zmieniło. Uważał, że nikt nie może umierać w zapomnieniu - a tym bardziej odseparowany od najbliższych. 

Pewnie ten tajemniczy ktoś przypadkiem znalazł nowy adres Marka, a przynajmniej tak Tuan to sobie tłumaczył, choć naprawdę nie zależało mu na znalezieniu odpowiedzi. Miał tysiące innych pytań wyższej wagi i sposób, w jaki się dowiedział, teraz nie był istotny. Najważniejszym z nich, które zadawał sobie odkąd szok minął, było: co dalej?

Sam nie zdążył przyzwyczaić się do nowego życia, a już los stawiał mu niemożliwą do pokonania przeszkodę. Pół roku nie mógł dojść do siebie i widocznie jedynym sposobem do zmotywowania go aby ruszył dalej była ta brutalna informacja. Teraz, choć jego myśli wciąż były niespokojne, potrafił wpaść na plan działania i rozumiał, że na odległość nic nie zdziała. 

Dwa dni później Mark w końcu wziął do ręki długopis i spróbował zapisać choć kilka słów. Nie myślał nad tym, co pisał, dlatego zorientował się, jak bardzo musiało to być pozbawione sensu dopiero w trakcie przyklejania znaczka na kopertę. Nie chciał czytać tego kolejny raz, uznając, że pewnie i tak nic w ten sposób nie zmieni, poza tym, że zmarnuje sobie jeszcze więcej nerwów. Miał pewność, że słowa będą pochodziły prosto z serca i adresat uwierzy mu nim zastanowi się nad racjonalnością tego wszystkiego, a przecież w takiej samej sytuacji znalazł się on sam.

W drodze na pocztę dziękował sobie samemu, że przed laty zdecydował się iść do wojska, nawet jeśli z perspektywy czasu był to wybór, który jego życie zniszczył. Dzięki kontaktom z policją bez problemu odnalazł nowy adres, nawet jeśli pracę na dobre zakończył pół roku wcześniej. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wysłać list do starych przyjaciół i samemu zrobić to, na co czekał o wiele dłużej niż od zakończenia służby. Może wojsko odebrało mu to, co dla niego najważniejsze - ale nie pozostawiło go też z niczym, dając jeszcze szanse na odbudowanie własnej psychiki. 

Dopiero wtedy z utęsknieniem mógł stwierdzić, iż w końcu nie ma powodów, aby odkładać lot do Chin na później. Pierwszy raz w związku ze swoim miejscem na ziemi poczuł dziwną ulgę, graniczącą z kojącym otępieniem.

Odetchnął głęboko gdy już przyswoił tę myśl, zupełnie jakby właśnie znalazł się na lotnisku w Hongkongu. W końcu wracał do domu, może i nie z powodu, jakiego by chciał, ale jednak. Nie miał pojęcia jakie to będzie uczucie wkroczyć do dawnego mieszkania, nadal podpisanego na jego nazwisko, wiedząc, że jest absolutnie puste. Może w takim przypadku lepiej będzie tam nie wracać. 

Wiele łączyło go z tamtym niewielkim budynkiem. To tam mieszkali z Jacksonem jeszcze na studiach i w czasie prac dorywczych, na długo przed tą właściwą pracą, która wszystko zakończyła. To tam się poznawali i każdego dnia na nowo zakochiwali, przekonani, że po tak długim czasie nic nie zdoła ich rozdzielić. Zdaje się, że również tam właśnie to sobie obiecali.

W ostatniej chwili, nim skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą na jego parking pod mieszkaniem, ostro przekręcił kierownicę w drugą stronę. Jego niewielka walizka gwałtownie uderzyła w ścianę bagażnika, tym samym utrwalając go w przekonaniu, iż naprawdę zmierza na lotnisko.

Po powrocie z wyspy odwieziono go prosto do stolicy, skąd oczywiście mógł już lecieć gdzie mu się podobało. W ramach rekompensaty - która, swoją drogą, nic w życiu Marka nie poprawiła - za darmo otrzymał bilet do Ameryki, aby mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do rodziny bez ponoszenia żadnych kosztów. Zdziwił się, że nikt nie zaproponował mu wtedy lotu do Hongkongu, ponieważ przecież to tam znajdowało się jego mieszkanie. Po czasie wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. Kiedy tylko wstąpił do swojego obecnego mieszkania, znalazł tam pudło z większością swoich rzeczy, bez żadnej kartki czy innej wiadomości. Przez ten wymowny gest zrozumiał, iż nie ma po co wracać do Chin, a przynajmniej tak długo, póki Jackson żyje.

Teraz nic już go nie powstrzymało i właśnie dlatego nie chciał wracać. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że nie ma wyjścia. To właśnie zwykł nazywać honorem oraz wiernością i wiedział, że nawet po tylu przejściach nie zdołał ich stracić. Zbyt wiele zawdzięczał Jacksonowi by nie zjawić się na jego pogrzebie, a może nawet, co wydawało się mu przerażająco możliwe, by nie urządzić tej ceremonii. Po wszystkim, co razem przeszli, wizja tłoku na lotnisku, miejsca w samym środku rzędu, a nawet kosmicznie wysokiej ceny za taksówkę tak późno w nocy nie wydawała mu się przesadą. Dla Wanga gotów był zrobić o wiele więcej.

Tak bardzo żałował, że nie wyznał mu prawdy. Chciał ostatni raz spojrzeć w oczy Jacksona, ująć jego roztrzęsione dłonie i jeszcze jeden raz wyznać, że go kocha. Wang stracił co do tego pewność, a Mark mógłby każdego dnia powtarzać mu, że się myli. Kochał go tak, jak nikogo innego na świecie, odnajdując w nim nie tylko wiernego kochanka, ale i wyrozumiałego przyjaciela. Nie winił go za to, że po wszystkim stracił do niego zaufanie. Po podobnym wyznaniu Mark pewnie zrobiłby to samo, choćby po to, by więcej już mu nie przeszkadzać. Zawsze tacy byli. Jackson zbyt wierny, a Mark uległy.

Dawno pogodził się ze swoją decyzją, tłumacząc się, że nie miał wyjścia. Już nie myślał, co by było gdyby nie poddał się agencji. Nie mógł tego zmienić, więc przestał rozmyślać. Żałował tylko, że po powrocie do Incheon nie wsiadł do samolotu do Chin wcześniej, po to tylko, by próbować przeprosić albo chociaż wyjaśnić sytuację. Na to właśnie Jackson zasługiwał, na ostateczne wyjaśnienia.

Gdyby nie brakowało mu odwagi, może teraz nie musiałby zmierzać na pogrzeb. Nawet gdyby Jackson do niego nie wrócił, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może i on nie pociągnął za spust, za to zrobił coś o wiele gorszego. Sprawił, że Jackson umierał samotnie, opuszczony i przekonany, że jego największa miłość go nienawidzi. A przecież prawda była zupełnie odwrotna.

Mark kochał go przez cały ten czas. Gdy przyjechali na wyspę, gdy kłamał, że nic dla niego nie znaczy, gdy spotkali się za sprawą Jinyounga, gdy wrócił do mieszkania. Dla niego nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że Jackson nie był już na miejscu i przypuszczalnie stracił jego zaufanie i szacunek już na zawsze. Teraz stracił także ostateczną szansę na odzyskanie tego wszystkiego. Czy cokolwiek w jego życiu mogło się jeszcze potoczyć dobrze? 

Dwa razy prawie zasnął, najpierw w głośnym samolocie, a następnie co i rusz hamującej w korkach taksówce. Zbyt wycieńczony wszystkim, co go spotkało, nie miał siły nawet myśleć o tym, co miał przed sobą. Obiecał sobie, iż z samego rana zajmie się szukaniem numeru do krematorium oraz zgłoszeniem się na policję, tego wieczoru jednak zrobić mógł tylko jedno. Myśl o nocy w zimnym mieszkaniu nie była pokrzepiająca, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkie powody, dzięki którym wrócił, ale było to lepsze wyjście od szukania na gwałt motelu.

Dziwnie czuł się wracając do starego domu. Nawet korytarze wydawały mu się obce i pewnie byłby nie uwierzył, że to tam spędził kilka lat życia, gdyby tylko klucz w jego kieszeni nie pasował do zamka. W myślach policzył do trzech i odetchnął głęboko. Tylko to mu pozostało.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się przed nim bez oporu, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu ogarnęło go uczucie cudzej obecności. Nie czuł jednak niepokoju. To było prawie tak, jakby Jackson nadal był z nim - żywy i wciąż go kochający.


	3. Chapter 3

Dla Jacksona powrót do domu miał równać się z odzyskaniem spokoju. Gdy dotarło do niego, że to nie wystarczy, postanowił powołać swój szalony, ale jedyny efektywny plan. Nie wziął tylko pod uwagę, że Mark jak zawsze może zareagować zupełnie przeciwnie do tego, jak by sobie życzył.

Minął ponad tydzień od wysłania listu priorytetem, co oznaczało, że jeśli Tuan jeszcze go nie otrzymał, zrobi to wkrótce. Nigdy wcześniej Jackson nie myślał nawet o sfałszowaniu swojej śmierci, podobnie jak nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak zdesperowany. Mógł pomyśleć, że jeśli Mark nie zawitał w Chinach przez pół roku, nigdy już tutaj nie wstąpi, a jednak każdego dnia budził się i zasypiał ze strachem, że któregoś dnia znów będzie musiał skonfrontować się z Tuanem i zwyczajnie nie wytrzyma. Nie będzie nawet próbował powstrzymywać nerwów i albo zabije go gołymi rękami, jak zwyczajne zwierzę na wyspie, albo to coś, co przed laty zwał sumieniem, tak często próbujące odrodzić się na nowo, pociągnie spust wycelowany w drugą stronę. Już sama wizja spotkania sprawiała, że serce zaczynało walić mu z przerażenia. Nie bez powodu nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć Marka na oczy.

Wczesna wiosna wydawała się mu idealną porą na udanie swojej śmierci. Może Mark uzna, że zmęczony zimą nieustającą także w jego sercu popełnił samobójstwo, a może zauroczony pierwszymi promieniami słońca zginął w wypadku rowerowym, potrącony przez jakiegoś kierowcę w biały dzień. Powód był nieważny. Liczyło się tylko to, aby list był przekonujący.

Po pewnym czasie przestał o tym myśleć i postanowił wrócić do dawnego stylu życia, zanim zmartwienia zaczęły odbierać mu zdrowy rozsądek. W ostatnim czasie zaniedbał się nieco, o czym świadczył wszechobecny nieład i puste puszki po piwie czy Pepsi upchnięte pod stołem. Nie miał nawet siły aby przejść do sypialni i z przyzwyczajenia sypiać zaczął w salonie - i tak miał dość widoku dwuosobowego łóżka, dlatego przychylnie przyjął tę zmianę. Nie mógł pozbyć się wyobrażenia nadąsanego Marka, który łypiąc na bałagan ostentacyjnie spowodowałby takie poczucie winy, że Jackson bez słowa zmusiłby się do uprzątnięcia wszystkiego. To było boleśnie nieaktualne. 

Z łóżka wyciągnął go dopiero niezidentyfikowany przeciąg. Dostrzegł, jak bardzo powrót do domu go rozpuścił - dawniej żeby zasnąć potrzebował tylko kawałka ziemi, a teraz lekki wiaterek sprawiał, że odczuwał niemożliwy do zaakceptowania dyskomfort.

Zirytowany podniósł wzrok na firankę, która przyjemnie falowała od delikatnego podmuchu powietrza. Zaciekawiony gdzie jeszcze zostawił otwarte okno i ile przez to niedopatrzenie będzie musiał zapłacić za ogrzewanie, skierował się do znienawidzonej sypialni. Nie przypominał sobie, aby zostawiał tam otwarte drzwi ani żeby w ogóle w ostatnim czasie tam wchodził. Przerażony, próbował przypomnieć sobie, ile wypił zeszłego wieczoru, jeśli miał aż takie dziury w pamięci.

Zamiast uchylonego okna, w oczy rzuciło mu się co innego. Mógł wypić za dużo, ale nie do tego stopnia, by przeżywać delirium, co oznaczało, że wzrok go jednak nie mylił. Podejrzanie zmierzył otwartą torbę pod łóżkiem, zgrabnie złożone ubrania w rogu pokoju i ostatecznie postać spoczywającą w jego starym łóżku, widząc, że jego najgorszy koszmar właśnie się spełnia.

\- Bez jaj - szepnął, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej.

Przerażenie, niezrozumienie i wściekłość przysłoniły jego umysł, tak że niezdolny był nawet do określenia, jak się czuł. Mając jednak dziwny obowiązek chronienia swojej strefy prywatnej, postanowił tak szybko rozwiązać sprawę, jak to możliwe i bez skrupułów zdecydował się zrzucić byłego towarzysza.

Zaskoczony chłopak w momencie rozbudził się i nie mogąc pojąć, w jaki sposób znalazł się na asekurującym go tylko dywanie, spojrzał w górę. W chwili, w której jego spojrzenie natrafiło na równie skonfundowanego lokatora, zdawało się należeć do szaleńca lub przynajmniej osoby, która kiedyś obiecała spędzić z Jacksonem resztę życia.

\- Boże słodki - rzucił półgłosem, nagle doznając nawrócenia. - Gdybym wiedział, że nawiedzi mnie twój duch, spałbym pod drzwiami.

\- Nie rób sobie jaj, Tuan - uciął. - Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś, do kurwy nędzy?

Gdy pierwszy szok minął, Mark zdołał powoli przenieść się z powrotem na łóżko, pewnie czując się niezręcznie rozłożony na podłodze.

\- Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że nie żyjesz, wziąłem pierwszy lepszy samolot do Hongkongu i wróciłem do mieszkania. Miałem klucze, więc nie było sensu szukać motelu. Rano miałem jechać do krematorium, ale to chyba nie będzie potrzebne. Teraz mogę cię spytać przynajmniej wprost, czy nie wolisz przypadkiem tradycyjnego pogrzebu?

Jackson zdecydował się przemilczeć tą uwagę, czując, że jeszcze słowo, a straci panowanie nad sobą. Szansa na takie zachowanie u Marka wynosiła mniej niż na wygranie w loterii. Dlaczego więc postanowił tak się poświęcić dla osoby, która go nienawidziła? Czy ich dwie kłótnie nie wyjaśniły Markowi jak sytuacja wygląda? Nawet jeśli powód ich zerwania nie był wystarczający, pół roku temu, na dzień przed powrotem Jacksona do Hongkongu, przeprowadzili kolejną ostrą wymianę zdań, w trakcie której to Wang jasno oświadczył, iż Marka nie chce nigdy więcej widzieć. Czy to będąc żywym, czy martwym.

Już wziął głęboki oddech by dyplomatycznie odpowiedzieć, dopóki nie przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Do granic możliwości zdezorientowany przeniósł wzrok za siebie, a następnie ponownie na winowajcę.

\- Jest szansa, że posłałem list dalej - wyznał Mark niechętnie. - Z możliwością podania adresu gdzie będę czekał przed pogrzebem. I, wiesz, możliwe, że ten ktoś wziął to na poważnie. Poza tym, do twarzy ci w blondzie, długo cię nie widziałem w tym kolorze.

Jackson nieświadomie przeczesał dłonią jasne pasma, z rezerwą mierząc roztrzepaną grzywkę Marka w takim samym odcieniu. Bez słów przekazał mu jeszcze, iż rozliczą się później, a następnie skierował się otworzyć drzwi.

Ostatni raz zerknął do lustra przy wejściu aby mieć pewność, że nie wygląda jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Cudem zasnął w dżinsach i zwykłej białej koszulce, przez co wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, jak zawsze. Powoli zaczął się niepokoić, kto jeszcze zdecyduje się go odwiedzić. Czy jego mistyfikacja była aż taką zbrodnią?

Spodziewał się, że powitaniu nie będą towarzyszyć słowa. On pewnie sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego, natomiast dwie znajome twarze przed nim wyglądały, jakby ujrzały ducha. Jego podwładny na służbie ze swoim chłopakiem byli ostatnimi, których spodziewał się powitać z otwartymi ramionami. Oboje wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, dopóki Jinyoung nie zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że to jakiś żart albo przywidzenia po tym jak uderzyłem głową o oparcie fotela w samolocie.

Jaebeom, który wciąż wyglądał jakby ktoś go uderzył, ostrożnie uniósł dłoń, a następnie położył ją na odsłoniętym ramieniu Jacksona. Orientując się, że ma do czynienia z żywą osobą, odetchnął, a następnie oboje weszli do środka.

\- Ktoś jest nam winien porządne wyjaśnienia - ogłosił Im. - Nawet nie wiesz ile kosztowały mnie bilety, a co dopiero prośba o wzięcie wolnego. Gdyby ktoś pytał, jesteś babcią Jinyounga, jasne?

Sfrustrowani, ale nadal zbici z tropu, sami postanowili się ugościć i nim Jackson zdążył powiedzieć chociaż słowo, przenieśli się do nieużywanej, więc czystej kuchni. W tym samym momencie gotów osobiście wyjaśnić zamieszanie zjawił się Mark, także chcąc sprawić wrażenie, iż wszystko jest pod kontrolą, a on przed chwilą nie został siłą wyciągnięty z własnego łóżka.

\- Teraz powinieneś coś powiedzieć, Jackson - podpowiedział Jinyoung. - Dlaczego tak nas nastraszyłeś?

Wang rzucił towarzyszowi spojrzenie ukradkiem, widząc, że ten zamierza wszystkim się zająć, bo to w końcu on był sprawcą zamieszania. Nikt nie kazał mu informować kogokolwiek o tym, co otrzymał w prywatnym liście, dlatego Jackson czuł, iż może swobodnie zrzucić na niego całą winę. Przecież chciał tylko na zawsze zakończyć ich kontakty, natomiast to Tuan wpadł na pomysł, aby zrobić inaczej. Mark także na niego zerknął, dając mu znać, że nie musi się przejmować, bo i tak będzie go krył.

\- To była pomyłka - skłamał. Jackson uniósł lekko brwi. Mark, którego pamiętał, nie potrafił kłamać. Służba naprawdę go zmieniła. - Dostałem list i zdecydowałem się to sprawdzić, nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś mógł się pomylić. Przepraszam, że was tu ściągnąłem. Zresztą, widzicie, że Jacksonowi nic nie jest, prawda?

Skończony Jinyoung splótł dłonie i ułożył na nich czoło, reprezentując swoje zmęczenie nagłą podróżą. Jackson bez słowa oparł się o meblościankę, Mark natomiast niepewnie zajął miejsce na przeciwko.

\- Ważne, że nikomu nic się nie stało - przyznał Park. - Skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, powinniśmy porozmawiać, bo nawet nie zdążyłem cię pożegnać. Kiedy zeszliście się z powrotem?

Mark już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Jackson powstrzymał jego pośpiech, wyciągając rękę i kładąc mu ją na ramieniu. W tej sytuacji utknęli razem i jeśli Jackson nie chciał skończyć jeszcze gorzej, sam także musiał się wypowiedzieć.

\- Kilka tygodni po powrocie, ale nadal musieliśmy załatwić kilka spraw, więc często jeden z nas na długo zostawał za granicą. Tak czy inaczej, nie pozwoliłbym Markowi mieszkać samemu w obcym kraju.

Czuł jak barki Tuana spinają się pod jego dotykiem, ale w żaden sposób na to nie zareagował. Okłamał ich tylko dlatego, że tak było prościej niż gdyby musiał tłumaczyć całe zajście i skomplikowaną relację, jaką mieli. Łatwiej było udawać szczęśliwą parę, która po drobnej sprzeczce nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że chce do siebie wrócić. Problem tylko w tym, że dla Jacksona to było coś więcej niż niewinna kłótnia i Mark powinien o tym wiedzieć najlepiej.

\- Wtedy wyglądało to poważnie - zauważył Jinyoung. - Nieistotne, przynajmniej jesteście znów szczęśliwi. Zastanawiałem się... nie było ci ciężko po tym wszystkim wrócić do normalnego życia?

Jackson nie chciał przyznać, że zmiana środowiska nie stanowiła dla niego takiego szoku tylko dlatego, że to co innego zajmowało jego myśli. Nie było istotne, czy śniadanie musiał sobie najpierw upolować, czy nastawić budzik aby udać się do piekarni po świeże pieczywo, skoro żył w strachu przed spotkaniem, jakiego z całych sił starał się uniknąć.

\- Skoro przyzwyczaiłem się do życia w dziczy, mogłem też na nowo przyzwyczaić się do życia w mieście - przyznał, wzruszając ramionami.

Jaebeom z rezerwą zmierzył ich obu, jakby podejrzewał, że coś faktycznie ukrywają. Nie rozumiał, jak żyjąc w tym samym miejscu mogli mieć tak różne podejścia, jednak widocznie mogła to być zasługa czasu jaki spędzili na wyspie albo czegoś tak prostego jak charakteru. Widocznie Jinyoung był zbyt arogancki i dlatego zmiany przychodziły mu z takim trudem, gdyż zwyczajnie nie potrafił się im podporządkować.

\- Ty przynajmniej nie narobiłeś Markowi problemów, a ja musiałem siłą zamknąć go w łazience, kiedy kot sąsiadów przyniósł nam pod drzwi gołębia - rzucił z wyrzutem patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

Jinyoung tylko wzruszył ramionami, uznawszy tamten incydent za przejaw nie do końca wyleczonego instynktu przetrwania. Jackson trochę zazdrościł mu takich problemów. W pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać czy to już nie jest paranoja, gdy przypadkiem wziął jakiegoś chłopaka w centrum handlowym za Marka i mało brakowało, a na niższe piętro przedostałby się przez barierkę tylko po to, by się z nim nie konfrontować.

\- Wiesz, Jackson też nie był bezproblemowy - wciął się Mark, na co Wang tylko uniósł brew. - Ale radzimy sobie jakoś, prawda, kochanie?

\- Oczywiście - odrzekł trochę za szybko, nie patrząc żadnemu z nich w oczy. Nie przypominał sobie aby kiedykolwiek wypowiedział większe kłamstwo. - Skoro już jesteście, może trzeba was przenocować?

Może zbyt pośpieszył się z tą prośbą, ale odetchnął gdy oboje zgodzili się na tę propozycję. Gdyby miał obecnie spędzić chociaż jedną noc sam na sam z Markiem, w ciągu kilku godzin z pewnością ktoś by zginął i Jacksonowi nawet ciężko było określić, który z nich stałby się ofiarą. Wiedział tylko tyle, że skoro poprowadził Jinyounga wtedy na wyspie, ten może dla niego zrobić przynajmniej tyle i dodać mu odwagi w konfrontacji z jego jedynym lękiem, w przeciwnym razie w zawiadomieniu o śmierci zmieniłaby się tylko data.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark nie sądził, że na miejscu spotka go cokolwiek niezręcznego, dopóki nie został sam w mieszkaniu. Dopiero wtedy przekonał się, jak zimne i obce stało się dla niego miejsce, które kiedyś zwykł nazywać domem.

Jackson zaproponował Jinyoungowi i Jaebeomowi, że odwiezie ich następnego dnia na lotnisko, po tym jak wszystko już wyjaśnili. Całe szczęście, nic dziwnego nie dostrzegli w ich zachowaniu, chłodnej atmosferze ani oświadczeniu Jacksona, że źle się czuje i woli spać w salonie na rozkładanym fotelu. Gdyby cokolwiek zaczęli podejrzewać, prawdopodobnie tak łatwo nie opuściliby Chin bez otrzymania konkretnych informacji. 

Oczekiwanie na dalsze wydarzenia okazało się najgorsze. Mark spięty kręcił się między kuchnią a salonem, czując się jakby został sam w zupełnie obcym domu. Choć tak naprawdę nic w wystroju znacznie się nie zmieniło, on miał wrażenie, iż podczas jego nieobecności każdy detal został zastąpiony przez coś innego. Jedyną faktyczną różnicą był brak ich wspólnych zdjęć oraz większości jego rzeczy, a także wciąż nieuprzątnięte śmieci zostawione przez Jacksona. Tak niewielka zmiana, a sprawiła, że Tuan czuł się w mieszkaniu zupełnie niechciany, tak jakby nigdy ono do niego naprawdę nie należało.

Odetchnął lekko gdy dotarł do niego dźwięk otwierania drzwi, jednak zaraz zrozumiał, co to oznacza. Postanowił wyjść Jacksonowi na przeciw, ten jednak wpadł na ten sam pomysł i gestem ręki nakazał mu zostać tam, gdzie siedział. Sam również zajął miejsce w fotelu pod oknem i zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, tym razem Mark zdążył go uprzedzić.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle wpadłeś na ten pomysł? Po co pozorowałeś swoją śmierć?

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - odparł po chwili namysłu. - Martwi nie mają żadnych problemów, a już szczególnie z rodziną. Jeśli mieszkanie w dwóch różnych krajach nie dawało mi pewności pozbycia się problemów w domu, musiałem zrobić coś innego.

Mark nie odpowiedział od razu, analizując jego słowa i wciąż czując się nie do końca komfortowo. Wiedział, że Jackson nie będzie chciał go widzieć, nie spodziewał się jednak, że ta niechęć rozwinie się do takiego stopnia. Skoro Jackson tak desperacko starał się uciec od zmartwień, widocznie wcześniej nie zdołali sobie wszystkiego wyjaśnić.

\- To bez sensu - skwitował. - Znasz mnie, wiedziałeś, że przylecę. Tak strasznie się martwiłem - dodał.

\- Nie miałeś powodów do tego. Śmierć byłego chłopaka nie powinna cię obchodzić.

Tuan musiał mocno się powstrzymać aby głośno nie zaprotestować. W jego przekonaniu prawda była zupełnie inna. Nigdy nie przestał interesować się losem Jacksona, bo nigdy nie przestał go kochać, a jeśli spadła na niego tak przykra wiadomość, nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak przyjechać i ostatni raz się pożegnać. To kazało mu myśleć, że gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, Jackson pewnie nawet nie pomyślałby o locie do Korei. Czy jego zaangażowanie było jeszcze uzasadnione? Może faktycznie powinien był odpuścić, widząc, że nic już nie osiągnie?

\- Nie wracajmy do tego - zaproponował tonem sugerującym zmianę tematu. - Dużo się wydarzyło. Skoro już tutaj jestem, powinienem sprawdzić czy naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Samolot mam dopiero za trzy dni-- - zawahał się. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale lekko uniesione brwi Wanga skutecznie go powstrzymały.

\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby ciebie tutaj nie było - przyznał Jackson, tak ciepłym tonem, na jaki tylko było go stać przy wypowiadaniu podobnych słów. - Robiłem wszystko żeby uniknąć tego spotkania. Nawet nie wiesz jakie to jest dla mnie trudne, Mark. Spoglądać w oczy osoby, z którą kiedyś byłem bliżej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Nie chciałem tego nigdy więcej powtarzać, ale ty zmusiłeś mnie.

Oskarżycielskie spojrzenie padło na pochyloną głowę Marka, który nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać. Nie tylko dla Jacksona było to ciężkie, ale on wierzył, że mogą sobie jeszcze wszystko wyjaśnić. Nigdy nie wrócą do tego, co było wcześniej. Gdyby tylko oboje zaczęli współpracować, przynajmniej mogliby zostać dalekimi znajomymi. Dla Marka byłoby to wystarczające. O wiele bardziej wolał chłodną, otwartą obojętność niż skrytą nienawiść, której powodu dało się tak łatwo uniknąć.

\- Myślisz, że tylko dla ciebie to jest trudne? - odezwał się po cichu, aż w końcu z niejaką odwagą podniósł wzrok. - Skończmy to, Jackson. Jesteśmy dorośli, więc tak się zachowujmy. Wszystko w porządku? Nie miałem nawet szansy zapytać, czy coś poważnego stało ci się na wyspie. 

Jackson ostentacyjnie przyjrzał się swoim przegubom i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie obchodziło go, czy coś sobie faktycznie zrobił. W tym momencie Mark delikatnie podniósł dłoń, jednak nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, został powstrzymany silnym uściskiem na nadgarstku.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - syknął ostrzegawczo.

Gdy już wypuścił jego dłoń, odsunął się w fotelu, ciężko wzdychając. Powodem tego mogła być irytacja nachalnym zachowaniem towarzysza, próba odreagowania nieopadających emocji albo wszystko na raz, skumulowane i skracające jego życie przynajmniej o kilka miesięcy. Musiał jednak sam przed sobą przyznać, że Mark miał trochę racji. Na wyspie nikt istotny nie umarł, ich kłótnia także nie doprowadziła do żadnej innej tragedii z wyjątkiem brutalnego uświadomienia, na czym stali, co oznaczało, że powinni spojrzeć na sytuację obiektywnie. Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu i nerwów, iż oboje w końcu w spokoju mogli spojrzeć sobie w twarz by powiedzieć te kilka słów. Chociaż Jackson ten właśnie moment starał się opóźnić, jeżeli w ogóle do niego dopuścić, w końcu musiał zebrać się na odwagę i postawić sprawę jasno.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Mark - zaczął, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, czym od razu zwrócił całą jego uwagę na siebie. Tuan przechylił lekko głowę i w skupieniu czekał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. - Nie nienawidzę cię. Pogodziłem się już z tym wszystkim. Nic do ciebie nie czuję, czy to pozytywnego, czy negatywnego. Możesz spać spokojnie.

Chłopak niepewnie spoglądał na niego, jakby musiał się upewnić, czy Jackson mówi prawdę i lekko skinął głową. Ciężko było od niego wymagać wylewniejszej odpowiedzi, dlatego Wang w zupełności się tym zadowolił i czując, że powiedział wszystko, ciężko wstał aby skierować się do sypialni.

Oboje starali się więcej o tym nie myśleć, przekonani, że są na granicy swoich możliwości. Pewnie zdołaliby dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia, a w takim przypadku cierpliwość i brak pośpiechu stanowiły priorytet, gdyby tylko włożyli w to odrobinę pracy. Mark przeczuwał, że jako jedyny zdolny jest do takiego poświęcenia i utwierdził się w swoim przekonaniu, gdy ze zmęczenia podejrzewał, że już nie widzi dobrze, a wycieńczony umysł zabawia się nim według własnego uznania.

Musiał zamrugać i kolejny raz przyjrzeć się podejrzanemu adresowi mailowemu, kiedy nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, zaczął przeglądać zawartość skrzynki pocztowej. Po dwóch latach pracy z podobnymi kodami miał pewność, że zawsze rozpozna je w ułamku sekundy i nie pomylił się. Zaintrygowany, czego jeszcze oczekiwać może od niego agencja, kliknął podejrzaną wiadomość, tym samym o mało nie wypuszczając telefonu z ręki. 

Naprawdę chciał, aby oczy go myliły.

Wiadomość napisana w jego ojczystym języku angielskim wcale nie stała się bardziej czytelna, ponieważ jej treść nadal była zbyt konfundująca. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że jedno zdanie będzie mogło wywołać u niego takie zamieszanie, dopóki nie dowiedział się jak to jest zaniemówić z wrażenia. O dziwo, znacznie różniło się to od zwykłej niechęci do odezwania się w niekomfortowej rozmowie lub w przypadku, gdy nie miał nic do dodania. Mógł tylko wpatrywać się w drobne literki, mając nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś żart lub dziwny sen, a one wcale nie układają się w poprawne gramatycznie zdanie głoszące, by zabił Jacksona Wanga, w przeciwnym razie ktoś będzie musiał zabić jego.

Zbyt zaskoczony by cokolwiek zrozumieć, rozejrzał się. Nadal był w tym samym pomieszczeniu i nic nie uległo zmianie, a jednak on z jakiegoś powodu czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się wewnątrz oka cyklonu; chociaż jemu nic się nie stało, wszędzie dookoła panował chaos. 

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Od razu napisał kilka zdań, w których nakreślił swoje odczucia na ten temat. Możliwe, że zbyt wyzywająco zwrócił uwagę na fakt, iż wolałby sam zginąć niż go zabić, co nie było szczególnie do niego podobne. Prawda była taka, że zadał Jacksonowi zbyt wiele bólu i nie zdołałby przysporzyć mu ani odrobiny więcej cierpienia. Gdyby miał wybierać, nawet teraz wolałby umrzeć niż oglądać jak tak droga mu osoba cierpi, kolejny raz przez niego. 

Ponownie o mało nie upuścił urządzenia lub, co gorsza, wysłał odpowiedzi, gdy Wang zjawił się w przejściu. Mark od razu wyszedł z poczty, automatycznie zapisując wersję roboczą i spojrzał na towarzysza tak niewinnym wzrokiem, na jaki tylko było go stać. 

\- Jeżeli chcesz, możesz tutaj zostać - przyznał, nagle wolniej oraz spokojniej, prawie przyjacielskim tonem. - W końcu to też twoje mieszkanie i nie mogę cię z niego wyrzucić. 

Zanim doczekał się odpowiedzi, wrócił z powrotem do sypialni, a Mark ciężko opadł na oparcie. Z pewnością nie tego spodziewał się lecąc do Chin i teraz miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy słusznym pomysłem była cała ta podróż. Może faktycznie oboje lepiej wyszliby na tym, gdyby nigdy więcej się już nie spotkali.


	5. Chapter 5

Po wyjątkowo spokojnej nocy, wbrew pozorom Jackson wcale nie żałował swojej decyzji. Widok śpiącego Marka z rana nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym, zupełnie tak, jakby w podobny sposób żyli od tygodni. Nie miał już ochoty wyrzucić go z domu i tak jak powiedział, nie czuł w stosunku do niego kompletnie nic. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że z tego naprawdę może coś wyjść, zwłaszcza, że nie było już niczego, co mogło ich tak boleśnie poróżnić.

Powoli przekonywał się do myśli, że pora odpuścić. Nie powinien do końca życia chować urazy za jedną kłótnię, która prędzej czy później i tak miałaby miejsce. Nawet jeśli Mark mówił prawdę i w jakimś stopniu nadal go kochał, było za późno. Mógł o tym myśleć wcześniej i nie poddawać się rozkazom, jakie były zdecydowanie nie do końca legalne. Przecież nikt nie mógł nakazać mu zostawić swojego chłopaka poprzez wyznanie, że nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczył. Czy nie dostrzegł w tym nic podejrzanego? Co sprawiło, że zgodził się tak łatwo i nawet nie próbował niczego wyjaśnić? 

Choć Jackson chciał znać odpowiedź, tak naprawdę nic już by ona w jego położeniu nie zmieniła. Nie mógł wybaczyć Markowi i wrócić do niego jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. Stało się zbyt wiele aby teraz od tak o tym zapomniał. Jedyne, co naprawdę mógł zrobić, to zacząć go tolerować na tyle, by nie chcieć uciec ilekroć widział jego twarz, a nawet to stanowiło ogromne wyzwanie. Nie żartował mówiąc, że chce ostatecznie wyrzucić go ze swojego życia, problem w tym, że nie było to możliwe. Mark był jak porzucony pies, który wraca, nieważne ile razy będzie bity i wyrzucany w oddalonym lesie.

Zastanawiał się, co w tym momencie mógł czuć Tuan. Zdecydowanie wyglądał na osobę, która by postawić na swoim zrobi wiele, nawet jeżeli graniczyło to z cudem - i znał go na tyle, że wiedział, iż prawdopodobnie przez cały dzień w ciszy będzie snuć swój plan idealny. Oczywiście nie było możliwości, by osiągnął cokolwiek ponad to, co Jackson zrobi z własnej woli. Mógł być uparty - ale dwie zawzięte osoby w jednym domu nie mogłyby znaleźć porozumienia, dlatego dawno temu Mark musiał nauczyć się uległości i nie było możliwości by w momencie się jej pozbył, co z góry zapewniało Jacksonowi zwycięstwo.

Nie bez powodu tak desperacko starał się odłożyć to spotkanie. Przy Marku czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie, nie wiedząc nawet, jak właściwie powinien nazwać ich relację. To nie było normalne zerwanie, gdy dwie osoby dochodzą do wniosku, że to nigdy nie było to. Ani okoliczności, ani powód, ani nawet miejsce nie były zwyczajne. Wszystko stało się tak gwałtownie, pozostawiając w miejscu płonącego serca Jacksona tylko popiół i gorzką niechęć. Nie potrafił spojrzeć Markowi w oczy i nadal czuł do niego odrzucenie, chcąc po prostu od niego uciec. Kompletnie nie potrafił postawić się na jego miejscu, bo wiedział, że on rozegrałby tą sytuację kompletnie inaczej. Priorytetem byłby jego ukochany, a dopiero później spojrzałby na całą resztę. Zawsze tak było.

Może i Mark żałował tej decyzji. Może chciał wszystko powstrzymać w tamtej chwili, by znów ich życie wyglądało tak jak dawniej, o czym świadczyła choćby ślepa determinacja w jego spojrzeniu. Nadal pozostawało dla niego coś, co powinien zrobić, a jednak widząc pozbawionego życia Jacksona to wszystko znikało, jakby zapominał jak się oddycha. Kiedyś przecież Wang doprowadzał go do takiego stanu na porządku dziennym, z tą tylko różnicą, że wtedy mu to odpowiadało. Nawet bardzo.

Teraz Jackson musiał utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Mark jest mu tak obojętny, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chciał już mieć do czynienia z tą zatruwającą jego życie nienawiścią ani niepozwalającą zasnąć niepewnością. Marzył by przestać się budzić z lękiem, że znów będzie musiał znosić to na nowo, a najbardziej pragnął rozpocząć całkiem nowe życie u boku kogoś zupełnie obcego. Był młody, nie mogło być zbyt późno. Gdzieś na tym świecie musiała istnieć osoba, która pokochałaby go takim, jakim był i nigdy nie pomyślała o opuszczeniu go. Może nawet ktoś taki znajdował się bliżej niż myślał?

Podobne myśli towarzyszyły mu cały dzień aż powoli zaczął się z nimi oswajać. Spokojna praca w pobliskim magazynie nie wymagała od niego zbytniego zaangażowania umysłowego, dlatego mógł w tym czasie słuchać radia lub rozmyślać nad podobnymi scenariuszami. Dawno temu doszedł do wniosku, że siedzenie na miejscu nie jest dla niego i gdy tylko znalazł chwilę, udał się do pierwszej lepszej pracy. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy strach związany z Tuanem nie opuszczał go ani na moment, potrzebował takiego właśnie oczyszczenia umysłu przy pracy.

Kolejnym plusem było to, że kupił sobie kilka kolejnych godzin przed następną nieuchronną rozmową. Nie żałował, że pozwolił Markowi zostać, ale też szczególnie nic w jego życiu to nie zmieniało. Zwyczajnie chciał być od niego trochę lepszy i okazać mu miły gest, nawet w momencie, gdy nic już poza nazwiskiem na papierach dotyczących mieszkania ich nie łączyło. 

Wieczorem wyjątkowo niechętnie opuszczał magazyn, przynajmniej zadowolony, że mógł spędzić tyle godzin w samotności. Starał się nie myśleć już o niczym w drodze powrotnej, pozwalając myślom na chwilę odetchnąć. Musiała minąć chwila nim przyzwyczai się do tego, co obiecał sobie utrzymać. 

Bezwiednie podniósł listy z wycieraczki nim wszedł do środka, skupiając się tylko w połowie podczas odczytywania adresów. W pewnym momencie musiał przeczytać dwa razy by zrozumieć, że oczy jeszcze go nie mylą ze zmęczenia, a nadawca nie powinien mieć z nim już nigdy więcej do czynienia. A jednak stało się - i tym krótkim tekstem wywrócił jego cały nowozdobyty światopogląd do góry nogami. 

Jeszcze godzinę temu chciał żyć z Markiem jakby wcale nie istniał, a teraz przez krótkie zdanie, działające na niego jak płachta na byka, wrócił do starych rozważań. Nie chciał tego, ale musiał zadać sobie jedno pytanie, na które odpowiedź przesądziła nad wszystkim. 

Wiedział to, był pewien tego tak, jak swoich odległych uczuć do Tuana. Gdyby agencja kazała mu go wtedy zabić, Mark nie zawahałby się ani chwili. Dlaczego on miałby być inny?

Szybko włożył kartkę między rachunki i odnotował w pamięci, by schować ją do jakiejś książki, do której nigdy nie zajrzy. Następnie bez słowa wszedł do środka, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, zaskoczony aromatycznym zapachem, który unosił się już w korytarzu.

\- Co ty robisz? - powitał blondyna, któremu w samotności zachciało się gotować i przez chwilę nawet przemknął mu cień tego, dlaczego kiedyś się w nim zakochał. 

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś nie jadł niczego konkretnego od kilku miesięcy - przyznał, podejrzliwie mierząc go przez ramię. - A to jest tylko kurczak, nie małpiatka. Pamiętasz jeszcze jak smakuje?

Jackson musiał powstrzymać się by nie rzucić, że nie zje niczego, co wyszło spod jego rąk. Tuan i tak zajęty był już rozkładaniem talerzy, dlatego postanowił nie przerywać mu swojego zajęcia. Dla niego ten chłopak i tak już nie żył i z jakiegoś powodu, patrząc w jego stronę, wyobrażał sobie jak życie powoli z niego ucieka. W głębi serca czuł, iż gdzieś za tym słodkim uśmiechem i zawadiacką grzywką kryje się coś gorszego od zwierzęcia, potwór gotów skrzywdzić go, byle tylko samemu nie ucierpieć. Zbyt dobrze przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze.

Nie odzywał się gdy zajął miejsce na przeciwko niego, tym samym skazując cały posiłek na przebyty w milczeniu. Starał się unikać spojrzenia chłopaka, który widocznie również postanowił skupić się na własnych pałeczkach aniżeli próbie podtrzymania rozmowy, gdyby do takiej doszło.

Teraz, gdy niejasny plan pojawił się w głowie Jacksona, nie mógł tak prosto pozbyć się Marka. Jeśli naprawdę go kochał, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu wciąż chciał jego uwagi, nie było możliwości aby odszedł z własnej woli. Gdyby dodatkowo za cel objął sobie zbliżenie się do osoby, która niemożliwie odrzucała go każdego dnia, zrobiłby wszystko by tego dokonać. Wyjście było jedno - będzie musiał zmusić Marka by sam wpadł w pułapkę, tak jakby samemu posłał sobie kulę w skroń. Nie będzie w tym nic z jego winy. Zemsta przestanie być zemstą, choć smakować będzie tak samo dobrze, a Tuan sam sobie zasłużył. Zawsze był łatwowierny jeśli o emocjonalne sytuacje chodziło. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie o opinię. Zaskoczony, szybko odmruknął, że dziękuje za posiłek, tym samym przywołując na usta Marka cień uśmiechu. Postanowił, że pozwoli mu się cieszyć tą chwilą. Niech sądzi, że ma jeszcze jakieś szanse, choć jego dni właśnie zostały policzone.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się jak kruche było to życie, ale teraz wiedział, iż wystarczy bez wysiłku odzyskać serce Marka, aby następnie wyrwać je nadal bijące z jego klatki piersiowej. Wkrótce Tuan zapłaci za to, co zrobił, nawet jeśli nadal Jackson postanowił traktować go jak powietrze. 

Dziwne uczucie. Nigdy wcześniej tak rozpaczliwie nie chciał zabić czegoś, co było dla niego kompletnie obojętne, choć kiedyś znaczyło tyle, co cały świat.


	6. Chapter 6

W ciągu kolejnych następnych dni napięcie jakby gwałtownie spadło i efektownie rozbiło się, pozostawiając po sobie ostre kawałki, które zamiast niepewności przynosiły tylko trudny do zwalczenia dyskomfort. 

Mark po niespełna czterech dniach zadomowił się na kanapie w salonie. Blisko miał do kuchni i nie musiał budzić Jacksona gdy w nocy zachciało mu się pić ani tamten nie przeszkadzał mu gdy rano zbierał się do pracy. Nie było to życie o jakim marzył, ale nadal było o wiele przyjemniejsze od samotnego mieszkania w Korei, w starej kamienicy, którą wybrał tylko ze względu na odległość od lotniska.

O wiele lepiej przyjmował do wiadomości fakt, że nie gotuje tylko dla siebie, że wszystko co robi, wpłynie także na kogoś innego. Miło było wrócić do dawnego mieszkania i choć nadal ciężko było mu zdefiniować życie z Jacksonem, z ulgą przyjął te zmianę. Nadal się o niego troszczył i zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuje tego samego w zamian. Wystarczyło mu widzieć, iż jego wysiłek nie idzie na marne, a czuł się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. 

Głęboko wierzył, że coś uda mu się zrobić. Ich relacja nie mogła być na straconej pozycji. Zbyt wiele wcześniej przeszli aby tak zwyczajnie się rozejść, Mark to wiedział i w głębi duszy czuł, że Jackson też. To byłaby próba oszukania przeznaczenia, a taka nigdy nie wychodziła na dobre.

Czekając kolejny raz aż Jackson wróci z pracy, tym razem może w nieco lepszym humorze, postanowił wrócić myślami do odległych czasów początku ich służby. Uważał, że to zakończony rozdział, jednak teraz zrozumiał, iż bez poruszenia tego tematu nie zdoła ruszyć dalej. Przypomniał sobie ten czas gdy oboje, młodzieńcy z dobrych domów, chętni do służby postanowili zaciągnąć się do chińskiego wojska. Nie była to procedura tak zwyczajna jak w Korei, jednak przy majątku rodziców, jakim dysponowali, nie stanowiło to problemu. Wystarczyło początkowe szkolenie, a bez przeszkód dostali się do swojej jednostki. Teraz, gdyby tylko Mark wiedział, jak się to zakończy, nigdy nie chciałby iść do wojska.

W ten sposób po niespełna dwóch latach o pieniądze nie musieli się martwić zupełnie, niestety pozostał o wiele cięższy do rozwiązania problem. Odszkodowanie za swoje przeżycia również nie było małe, a mimo to nawet w połowie nie rekompensowało szkód, jakich doznali na wyspie. 

Mark do tej pory miewał problemy ze snem i jak podejrzewał, pewnie już nigdy nie zaśnie tak głęboko jak kiedyś. Przyzwyczajony do czuwania, najlżejszy dźwięk potrafił wybudzić go. Zauważył także - może za sprawą zmiany pogody, a może zwykłego przypadku - iż Jacksonowi zdarza się utykać na lewą nogę, jakby z powodu problemów z kolanem, których nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Oprócz tego, najważniejsze, bezpowrotnie stracili swoje wzajemne zaufanie, chociaż Mark miał wrażenie, iż wystarczy jedno słowo z ust Wanga, a wróci do niego bez zastanowienia.

Wydawało mu się, że coś się zmieniło w ciągu tych kilku dni. Jackson nadal był chłodny, mimo to nie wykazywał żadnych zachowań czy emocji, których - jak się zarzekał - chciał uniknąć wysyłając list. Może faktycznie powoli zaczynał się uspokajać, co dawało Markowi iskrę nadziei, iż wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze.

Wspomnienie agencji od razu zwróciło jego myśli ku podejrzanemu mailowi, jaki otrzymał. Nie chciał wierzyć, by była to prawda, choć znał jednostkę zbyt dobrze aby wiedzieć, iż ludzkie życie znaczy dla nich tyle, co wyniki badań. Byłby dla nich nikim gdyby tylko przez ponad dwa lata wszystkiego nie doglądał. Kazali mu zostawić Jacksona, mówiąc, że ich związek nie jest pożądany, ponieważ Wang mógłby za bardzo na tym ucierpieć. Bał się, że wspólna praca doprowadzi do czegoś bardzo złego - tymczasem to właśnie rada agencji okazała się być zgubna. Nie spodziewał się, że może być gorzej, że ktoś zrani go bardziej niż służba, a jednak, mylił się. To on sprawił, że Jackson cierpiał najbardziej.

Bał się o jego życie, teraz jednak, myśląc o tym dłużej, tracił własne poczucie nietykalności. Co jeśli to nie jest pomyłka? Jeśli to kolejny eksperyment? Jeśli naprawdę ktoś z nich, Jackson bądź on sam, jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Czy morderstwo Marka, gdyby do takiego nastąpiło, naprawdę mogło powstrzymać ich również od zabicia Wanga?

Wiedział, że nie odważy się choćby tknąć chłopaka. Nie po to dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo przez całe życie, by teraz samemu mu je odebrać. Nadal kochał Jacksona i - czy tego chciał, czy nie - czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny.

Odległość od domu dawała mu jednak pewną przewagę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie wrócił do Hongkongu, a do Korei i to najprawdopodobniej tam będą go szukać. Jeśli wyślą jakiegoś płatnego mordercę, bardzo się zdziwi zastając puste mieszkanie w samym sercu Incheon, co oznaczało, że Mark był chwilowo bezpieczny. 

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak długo to potrwa. Nie sądził, aby Jackson chciał długo trzymać go w mieszkaniu, zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedział w pierwszych dniach. Nie bez powodu tak się starał, by teraz musieć znosić Marka, którego ze wszystkich sił próbował się pozbyć. Obstawiał, iż jego cierpliwość wkrótce się skończy, a to oznaczało rychły powrót do Korei. Mark nie uważał życia w tym kraju za złe, miał jednak mnóstwo powodów by więcej tam nie więcej - i zdecydowana większość związana była z Jacksonem. Nawet na swoim bezpieczeństwie nie zależało mu tak, jak na bliskości Wanga, a jeśli miał jakąkolwiek szansę na odzyskanie jego zaufania, chciał ją w pełni wykorzystać. Może mógł jeszcze odkupić swoje winy.

Rozmyślałby tak dalej, martwiąc się swoim losem, gdyby dźwięk otwierania drzwi nie przywołał go z powrotem na ziemię. Nie oznaczał on już tego, co dawniej, ale nadal symbolizował powrót ważnej dla niego osoby. I jeśli tylko chciał by cokolwiek się zmieniło, musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Zaczekał aż Jackson jak codzień skieruje się do kuchni, która od czasów, gdy salon stał się terytorium Marka, musiał zmienić swoje zwykłe miejsce. Bez słowa udał się do pomieszczenia i udając, że robi sobie herbatę, postanowił zacząć ciężką rozmowę na temat tego, co naprawdę chodziło mu po głowie. Jeśli po tym Jackson zdecyduje się go wyrzucić, nieważne. Mógł nie mieć kolejnej szansy na wyjaśnienie tego.

\- Jak było w pracy? - zaczął. Widział jak cień zawahania przemyka po jego zmęczonej twarzy, przypominające o czasach, gdy to pytanie było prawie jak codzienny rytuał. Nie podobało mu się, iż Mark nagle do niego powraca.

\- Puścili nas wcześniej, ale przez korek wyszło na to samo - uznał obojętnie, udając, że jest to jakaś pożyteczna informacja. 

Zmierzył Marka podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, prawdopodobnie domyślając się, do czego zmierza. Taktownie zdecydował się nic więcej nie mówić, ale wiedział, że Tuan nie odpuści. Nagle pożałował, że nie zajął łazienki na kilka godzin albo pod pretekstem zmęczenia nie poszedł spać. Właśnie takich sytuacji obawiał się najbardziej i mając z nimi do czynienia, nie wiedział nawet, jak powinien zareagować. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkadza ci jak tu mieszkam?

Wang odwrócił wzrok, udając, że się zastanawia. Przecież oboje znali odpowiedź.

\- Dopóki nie zacząłeś tematu, nie przeszkadzało - odparł. - Po prostu to z siebie wyrzuć. Co tym razem chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że powinniśmy wrócić do tego co było, bo chciałeś dla mnie jak najlepiej, a ja nie miałem powodów, by stracić do ciebie zaufanie?

Mark nie odpowiedział, jednak nie dlatego, że zaskoczyło go skąd Jackson mógł to wiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że Wang w ogóle rozważy, iż mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć wprost, bez aluzji czy mglistych niepewności, mających na celu skierowanie go ku podobnemu wnioskowi. Gdzieś przemknęła mu podobna myśl, jednak brakowało mu odwagi, ponieważ tak śmiały krok mógłby wszystko zniszczyć. Wolał pozostać na solidnym gruncie, od którego na nowo zbudowałby zaufanie, gdyby tylko nadarzyła się okazja. 

\- Ty to powiedziałeś, a ja nie zaprzeczę, ale też się nie zgodzę - ciągnął, siląc się na dyplomatyczny ton. - Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że naprawdę się o ciebie martwię i obchodzi mnie, co się z tobą dzieje. Chciałbym Ci pomóc, wiesz o tym. W końcu kiedyś ci to obiecałem. 

Mark zdążył się przekonać, że nawiązywanie do przeszłości źle działa na Jacksona, a jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać by tego nie robić. Nie kłamał mówiąc te wszytko rzeczy przez lata, prawdę mówiąc w swoim życiu okłamał go tylko raz - i było to oczywiście wtedy, gdy patrząc mu w oczy wygłosił, iż nigdy go nie kochał. 

\- Dlaczego nie spojrzysz na to od tej strony? Cały czas próbuję ci udowodnić, że nic się dla mnie nie zmieniło, ale ty wciąż upierasz się przy swoim zdaniu. Ty nawet nie próbujesz mnie zrozumieć. Czy moje starania nic dla ciebie nie znaczą? Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś takiego dla osoby, na której mi nie zależy?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie widzę, co próbujesz osiągnąć - wtrącił powoli, z trudem zachowując pewny głos. - Mówię tylko, że mi już nie zależy na tobie, nieważne co spróbujesz zrobić.

Widział, że Tuan już otwiera usta i zrozumiał, że nie ma na to siły. Wcześniej podejrzewał, że nie zniesie podobnych rozmów, obawiając się, że straci nad sobą panowanie, a teraz przekonywał się na własnej skórze, co znaczy powstrzymywać siebie przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego mógłby żałować. 

Na wyspie nauczył się, że instynkt, który zachowuje go przy życiu, jest mu niezbędny, ale podejrzewał też, iż w prawdziwym życiu pewnie doprowadziłby do niejednej tragedii. Teraz wiedział, że to prawda i jeśli chciał zachować w sobie człowieczeństwo, ponownie musiał wrócić do starych sposobów na pozbycie się napięcia. 

Gwałtownie wstał i czując jeszcze dotyk Marka na swoim ramieniu, ostatni raz się odwrócił, bardziej instynktownie niż z własnej woli.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz by któryś z nas ucierpiał, puść mnie. 

Coś kazał Tuanowi wierzyć w jego słowa. Dzielnie nie odrywał wzroku, choć wiedział, że spojrzenie w oczy oznacza brak szacunku w dawnym rozumieniu Jacksona, ale on się nie bał. Miał wystarczająco odwagi by podjąć takie ryzyko nim Wang nie skierował się w stronę drzwi, ale i tym razem wszedł mu w drogę. Stając między nim a drzwiami wiedział, że nic już nie chroni go przed konsekwencjami tej rozmowy, mimo to zaryzykował. 

\- Przecież wiem, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy - wyznał, czując jak w miarę mówienia nabiera pewności swoich słów. - Nie stracisz panowania nad sobą, nie tego uczyłeś się na wyspie. Poza tym nie jesteś taką osobą. 

Jackson nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Widać było, jak powstrzymuje się przed wszczęciem kłótni, nauczony schodzić z drogi kłopotom.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, Jackson? - spytał delikatniej Mark po chwili namysłu. - Po prostu dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?

Nawet gdyby wzrok Wanga spoczął na Marku, ciężko byłoby mu określić jego reakcję. Nie miał pojęcia jakie myśli i uczucia u niego wywołał ani nawet czy nadal chciał uciec byle mu czegoś nie zrobić. Nie potrafił nawet określić swoich własnych emocji, a co dopiero sprzecznych uczuć Jacksona.

\- Wiesz co, zmieniłem zdanie - ogłosił, patrząc mu w końcu prosto w oczy. - Wynoś się stąd. 

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę dopóki mi nie odpowiesz - odparł Mark, zdziwiony własną siłą odpowiedzi. Przesunął się by czuć za swoimi plecami klamkę i czekał, licząc na szczerą odpowiedź. - Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Bo cię kocham - warknął Jackson, widocznie tracąc cierpliwość. - Nadal cię kocham, Mark, i nienawidzę się za to. Tak samo jak nienawidzę za to ciebie.

Tuan wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak gardło pali go niczym po zaciągnięciu się pierwszym papierosem. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie podejrzewał, że Jackson kłamie i nigdy wcześniej nie chciał, by to kłamstwo okazało się być prawdą. 

Zbyt zszokowany, nie odpowiedział, tylko po chwili zdecydował się samemu opuścić mieszkanie. Wang wyraził się jasno. Przecież nic mu się nie stanie, jeśli jedną noc spędzi w restauracji całodobowej. 

\- Cieszę się, że żyjesz, Jackson - rzucił cicho na odchodnym.


	7. Chapter 7

Ostatnim co zapamiętał przed wyjściem do pracy było zupełnie puste mieszkanie, co świadczyło o tym, iż Mark faktycznie nie wrócił na noc. Chcąc się upewnić, że został sam, zerknął przelotnie w stronę sypialni. Bagaż podręczny Tuana, a także jego portfel i dokumenty, leżały nietknięte koło łóżka, co oznaczało, że przed wylotem wróci jeszcze do domu. Pewnie nadal łudził się, że przekona do siebie Jacksona, a on pochwalał tę łatwowierność. Gdyby w końcu się poddał i bez słowa wrócił do Korei, mogłoby być to równoznaczne ze śmiercią Wanga.

Jackson dłużej zdecydował się nie marnować swego czasu, wiedząc, że w pracy będzie miał wystarczająco czasu na przemyślenia. Jego magazyn znajdował się w odległości blisko trzech kilometrów, co było tak niepoważnym dystansem, iż z reguły nie widział sensu w dojeżdżaniu tam, zwłaszcza w tak ciepłe, wiosenne dni. Ludzie, którzy go widywali, musieli uważać go za podrzędnego, ubogiego robotnika bez grosza przy duszy - w końcu w ubraniach z sieciówki, nieraz nieco zdartych, bez samochodu i w pracy, w jakiej liczyła się tylko siła fizyczna, nie prezentował się dobrze. Na pewno nikt nie podejrzewał, iż zakup drogiego zegarka oraz samochodu pod kolor paska nie stanowił dla niego żadnego problemu, a po akademii wojskowej i dwóch lat na służbie nie brakowało mu ani doświadczenia, ani wiedzy.

Pozory były jednak lepiej widoczne, a w ich świetle również nie sprawiał dobrego wrażenia. Mimo to, nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. Jego ważniejszym problemem obecnie była ciężka sytuacja z Markiem, którą niezwłocznie musiał rozwiązać i to najlepiej na swoją korzyść. 

Wracając myślami do zeszłego wieczoru, nie żałował niczego, co powiedział, chociaż prawdy nie było tam zbyt wiele. W końcu oduczył się kochać Marka i wątpił by kiedykolwiek się to zmieniło. Mógł narobić mu nadziei, a następnie, lekko mówiąc, się go pozbyć, po to tylko, by samemu przetrwać. Wyspa nauczyła go, że współczucie jest zbędne. Najpierw własne życie, dopiero potem wszystkie te, które zdoła się ocalić. 

Mogłoby się wydawać, że morderstwo będzie dla niego zemstą idealną, ale Jackson tego nie traktował w ten sposób. To była tylko szansa na uratowanie siebie, a nuż jednocześnie przerwie cierpienia Marka. W ten sposób może nawet pójdzie mu na rękę, gdy już niekochający go chłopak i brak własnego domu przestanie być największym problemem. Uwolni go od bólu - tak jak on chciał zrobić w jego przypadku, z tą tylko różnicą, że on zrobi to precyzyjnie i permanentnie.

Do ostatniej chwili będzie żył z Markiem jak z obcym współlokatorem. Gdy nadarzy się okazja, nie zawaha się odebrać mu życia w imię wyższego dobra, tak jak służba go nauczyła. Z westchnieniem musiał przyznać, że te dwa lata zmieniły go nieodwracalnie.

Nie zastanawiał się nawet co by było, gdyby Mark wiedział w jakim znajduje się niebezpieczeństwie. Pewnie odważyłby się zrobić coś szalonego, może coś, o czym zawsze marzył, wiedząc, że każdy dzień może być jego ostatnim. I może właśnie - Jackson prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem gdy sobie to uświadomił - powinien pozwolić Markowi na coś takiego.

Piątkowy wieczór wydawał się mu do tego idealny. Każdy wiedział, że żył samemu, ale czasami nawet wieczny singiel potrzebuje być w domu nieco wcześniej. Uważał, że jako dobry pracownik, bez spóźnień ani żadnych innych zarzutów, zasługuje by choć raz wyjść przed czasem. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak udać się z tą cichą prośbą do kierownika, który już na jego widok uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Wybierając pracę, chciał aby jego szef był pogodny, ale wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, że od tego zależeć będzie jego życie.

Jak podejrzewał, nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu, a to oznaczało dla niego tylko niechybny sprint przez najbliższe trzy kilometry. Westchnął tylko i modląc się, by Tuan nie zdecydował się na lot wcześniejszy, wrócił do mieszkania. W ciągu tych kilkunastu minut miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by zastanowić się, jak powinien zacząć rozmowę. Jeśli wejdzie do domu i pewnym siebie tonem ogłosi, iż Mark może zostać tutaj na dłużej i na dodatek zacznie nalegać, by tak się stało, Tuan od razu wyczuje haczyk. Mógł być zbyt ufny, zwłaszcza po incydencie, gdy swoją ufność dla najbliższych chwilowo stracił, ale nie był aż tak zaślepiony.

Na miejscu nie musiał słowem się odzywać, bo, zaskoczony, i tak nie zdołał wykrztusić słowa gdy na szczycie klatki schodowej o mało nie zderzył się ze swoim rozmówcą. Równie zadziwiony Mark postanowił przemówić pierwszy.

\- Wróciłeś wcześniej? - zaczął, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Widocznie nie chciał wracać myślami do słów, które padły dzień wcześniej, jednak widząc, iż wciąż zamurowany Jackson nie zamierza się odezwać, musiał na czymś oprzeć nieuniknioną rozmowę.

\- Właściwie, nie chciałem ci już więcej wchodzić w drogę. Zrozumiałem, że masz dość i ja też długo tego nie wytrzymam. Za kilka godzin mam samolot--

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ucieczka będzie dobrym wyjściem? - podjął w końcu Wang, czując się jakby ktoś wypisał w jakimś widocznym miejscu jego ciała boleśnie permanentny napis "hipokryta". - Oboje chcieliśmy to zrobić i nie udało się. Skoro już spotkaliśmy się, chyba powinniśmy to zakończyć raz na zawsze, tak? Ale nie chodzi mi o naszą relację. Mówię o tej dziwnej ścianie, która nas dzieli. Przecież nic nie powstrzymuje nas od bycia przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego by się tego nie podjąć?

Zaintrygowany jego inicjatywą Mark ostentacyjnie upuścił torbę na podłogę, dając mu tym samym znak, iż słucha i zaczyna być zainteresowany. Zamiast jednak pozwolić mu rozwinąć swoją myśl, jak byłoby w dobrym tonie, zdecydował wtrącić swój komentarz.

\- Myślałem o tym, ale doskonale wiesz, że to wymagałoby dużo pracy, a ja mam tylko kilka godzin. Chciałbym tego, Jackson, ale nie wiem, czy to jeszcze możliwe.

Tuan już schylał się po torbę, kiedy w momencie Jackson złapał go za przegub. Dbając o to, by nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie czy niezręcznie, przeniósł dłoń na ramię torby i nim tamten zdołał zaprzeczyć, pozostawił ją w przedpokoju mieszkania.

\- Kilka godzin to wystarczająco na nowy start - wyjaśnił. - Posłuchaj, jeśli tylko nie będziesz się wtrącał w moje życie, dam radę zacząć od nowa.

Mark lekko rozchylił wargi, zadając tym samym nieme pytanie, do czego zmierza. Jackson siląc się na wymuszony optymizm, wiedział, że tak naprawdę łatwo tylko mu się opowiada, mimo to zaproponował mu ostatnie wyjście do miasta. Markowi wystarczyła krótka chwila namysłu, by dojść do wniosku, że i on może odważyć się zaryzykować, gdyż żaden z nich nie ma nic do stracenia. Zgodził się krótkim skinieniem głową.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że mamy zapomnieć o tym, co zrobiliśmy i powiedzieliśmy wcześniej? - upewnił się w drodze.

Jackson krótko potwierdził, po czym pocierając zmarznięte dłonie zorientował się, że spokojny spacer wczesnym wieczorem znacznie różnił się od kilkukilometrowego sprintu i żałował, że nie wziął roboczej kurtki z magazynu. Po kilku minutach, nim zdążyli dojść do właściwego centrum, Mark złapał go za trzęsący się łokieć, zmuszając do odwrócenia. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że restauracja, przez którą kazał mu się zatrzymać, była niegdyś jedną z ich ulubionych. Momentalnie pożałował, że samemu jej nie wybrał, zupełnie tak jakby zapomniał o jej istnieniu. On w głowie miał swój pub, w jakim nieraz jadał posiłki przed lub po pracy, z ulgą jednak przyjął fakt, iż Mark także angażuje się w sytuację. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, co zabrzmiało tak, jakby strofował samego siebie za pominięcie lokalu. Tuan nie musiał wiedzieć, że naprawdę była to radość z planu, który tak łatwo się spełniał.

Zajmując miejsce pod oknem, Jackson faktycznie czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się w restauracji pierwszy raz. Przytulny lokal utrzymany w ciepłych kolorach i niesamowitej ilości drewna, od parkietu oraz nienowej boazerii po mahoniowe - lub jedynie udające ten materiał - stoły, wydawał się mu być całkowicie obcym miejscem. Nawet odcyfrowanie karty w znajomym języku zajęło mu chwilę.

Co jakiś czas zerkał ostrzegawczo w stronę Marka i dostrzegł, iż towarzyszyło mu dziwne spięcie. Zaproponował to wyjścia właśnie po to, by raz i niezaprzeczalnie odzyskać jego zaufanie, jednak rozumiał, iż nie zdoła kłamać do tego stopnia, by zwyczajnie wyznać mu miłość. Oszukiwanie siebie i wmawianie sobie, że go zniesie także nie wchodziło w grę. Musiał realnie sobie przypomnieć, co sprawiło, że dawniej potrafił go kochać nawet pomimo błędów. Ostatecznie poróżniło ich właśnie kłamstwo - dlatego i on nie mógł łgać by to odbudować, nawet by później wszystko zakończyć.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj jako przyjaciele, prawda? - upewnił się Mark gdy zmuszony został przenieść wzrok z kelnerki z powrotem na Jacksona. 

\- Jeszcze nie przyjaciele. Raczej znajomi, którzy chcą zobaczyć, czy to wypali - uściślił. - Albo po prostu, dwaj byli, którzy myślą, że z ich znajomości coś jeszcze wyjdzie. 

Mark tylko skinął głową, widocznie skołowany. Ciężko przychodziło mu zrozumienie tego wszystkiego, dlatego sięgnął kolejny raz po kartę, by nie musieć utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego lub żeby zatopić swoje niezrozumienie w jedzeniu.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wyszło - szepnął przy tym tak cicho, by tylko on zdołał to usłyszeć. Po tym, czując, że powinien coś dodać, zdecydował się odezwać głośniej, ale nadal nie do końca pewnie. - Posłuchaj mnie, Jackson. Naprawdę cię przepraszam za wszystko. Wszyscy popełniają błędy, a ja nie wiedziałem--

Jackson uciszył go ruchem dłoni. Był bliski zapomnienia wszystkiego, dopóki Mark znów mu nie przypomniał. Nie chciał wracać do tego myślami. Naprawdę był w stanie dać mu czystą kartę, pod warunkiem, że nie zapełni jej tak szybko, jak poprzedniej. Wątpił, by istniało dla niego jeszcze coś tak okropnego, jak znieważenie i uznanie poleceń przełożonego, które ewidentnie miały być eksperymentem, za ważniejsze od własnego chłopaka. Może dla agencji zdał tekst bezbłędnie - ale dla Jacksona przegrał wtedy wszystko. 

\- Zrozumiałem za pierwszym, może za drugim razem. Jedzmy, dobra? - rzucił, wskazując głową na znajdująca się tuż za nim kelnerkę. 

Widocznie jednak kolejna próba wyrzucenia tego z siebie służyła Markowi, gdy już po chwili poczuł się o wiele swobodniej. Możliwe też, że tej odwagi dodała mu lampka wina ryżowego, w co jednak Jackson powątpiewał, gdyż to on zawsze miał silniejszą głowę do alkoholu i nigdy nie robił pod jego wpływem nic, czego nie zrobiłby na trzeźwo. 

Z czasem także Wang starał się zapomnieć o wszystkim i oczyścić umysł, jakby nie rozmawiał ze zdrajcą, którego musi zabić. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, że to zwykłe spotkanie towarzyskie i sam zdziwił się, jak dobrze mu to wyszło. Chyba z nikim nigdy nie przeprowadził równie nudnej rozmowy, która aż tak by go zainteresowała. To była zdecydowanie najlepsza rozmowa bez żadnego sensu, którą kiedykolwiek odbył. 

Początkowo wyglądało to bardziej na wymianę zdań o codzienności czy pogawędkę, jaką mogą przeprowadzić emeryci w poczekalni do lekarza. Mówili o pracy, o mieszkaniu, o wszystkim tym, co naprawdę ich już nie interesowało. Z zaskoczeniem przyjęli fakt, że oboje w tym samym czasie znaleźli pracę po to tylko, by oderwać od czegoś myśli.

Przełom nastąpił po tym, gdy Mark pierwszy i nie ostatni raz się roześmiał - przez ułamek sekundy Jackson czuł, że nie powstrzyma uśmiechu, choć wyglądało to tak, jak zwykły grymas człowieka, który właśnie opowiedział wyśmienity żart.

Dla niego jednak to było coś więcej i czuł się prawie winny po tym, jakby nie powinien był się zachowywać tak swobodnie w towarzystwie Marka. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak sądził i dlaczego nie mógł pozbyć się owego dziwnego uczucia, ale z jakiegoś powodu więcej się już nie zaśmiał tego wieczoru. 

Gdy mrok na zewnątrz zapadł na dobre, przerażony Tuan zerknął na zegarek, po czym jednak odetchnął. Stracił poczucie czasu, nie na tyle jednak, by przegapić samolot.

\- Może nie pamiętasz, ale ostatnio ja płaciłem za kolację - wyznał.

Wang mógł tylko przewrócić oczami, spodziewając się, że chłopak wykorzysta sytuację. Poklepał się po kieszeniach, po to tylko by sobie przypomnieć, iż nie zabrał portfela. 

\- Postawię ci następnym razem. Nie wziąłem pieniędzy.

Lekkie rumieńce Marka momentalnie zastąpił kredowobiały kolor przerażenia. 

\- Ja też nie. Po prostu zapłać naszą wspólną kartą.

\- Myślałem, że ty wziąłeś naszą kartę.

Kątem oka oboje zarejestrowali zbliżającą się kelnerkę i już wiedzieli, iż tej nocy nie spędzą we własnym domu. 

\- Kartą czy gotówką? - spytała, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego. 

\- Właściwie to chciałbym zamówić jeszcze jedną butelkę wina - ogłosił Jackson, po czym Mark trącił go lekko pod stołem. - No co? Skoro nie musisz jechać na lotnisko, możesz się napić, a chyba nie myślisz, że ja będę zmywał na trzeźwo.


	8. Chapter 8

Widząc przygnębienie Marka nad setnym z kolei talerzem Jackson nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie złapać go za odsłonięte ramię mokrą dłonią. 

\- Jesteśmy prawie przy końcu, a ty się nie cieszysz - zauważył, zaskoczony jego postawą. Wciąż łypał na niego nieśmiało, wiedząc, że jeśli zaraz nie odpowie, będzie zmuszony wylać na jego śliczne blond włoski wystarczającą ilość pomyj by wyrównać wszystkie rachunki. 

\- Przegapiłem samolot - ogłosił. - Następny jest zbyt późno. Pewnie wyleją mnie z pracy.

Wang jednym haustem opróżnił do reszty zamówioną wcześniej butelkę wina ryżowego i wytarł dłonie o spodnie. To naprawdę zajęło im mniej czasu niż sądził.

\- W czym problem? Przecież masz mieszkanie - wypalił. 

Mark również odłożył ostatnie naczynie i strzepnął mokrą ścierkę, celowo lekko ochlapując Jacksona na otrzeźwienie. Nie mógł zrozumieć jego nagłej zmiany. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej kazał mu się wynosić i żalił się, jak przeszkadza mu w życiu, a potem zaprosił go na kolację i teraz jeszcze chciał, by został z nim w jego mieszkaniu. Chciał tego jak niczego innego, ale to nagłe zbliżenie wydawało mu się zbyt podejrzane. To było zbyt piękne aby mogło być prawdziwe. Mark wiedział, że najprościej będzie usunąć się w cień by następnie zniknąć całkowicie. Od dawna tracił nadzieje na odzyskanie Jacksona, teraz nie mając ich już wcale. Prawda była taka, że w Chinach trzymała go tylko obawa przed utratą życia.

\- Wiesz, mogłem po prostu kazać ci wrócić do mieszkania po kartę - słusznie zauważył Mark, nieco jednak zbyt późno. - Byłbym już w samolocie do Korei, a ty miałbyś święty spokój.

Widząc, że nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli, musiał interweniować. Szczerze sam siebie zaskoczył tym, że powoli przestawał nienawidzić Marka. Nie czuł się już niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie i nie pragnął, by za każdą cenę zniknął, zamiast tego raczej miał wrażenie, iż przebywa z jakimś bardzo irytującym, dalekim kuzynem. Mógł mu dogryzać, mógł się z nim droczyć, bo byli skazani na swoją obecność. Prawdę mówiąc, powoli Jackson zaczynał z tego czerpać coś w rodzaju przyjemności.

\- Daj spokój - uciął, rozglądając się za jego kurtką. - Nie żartowałem mówiąc, że dam radę zacząć od początku. Naprawdę cię nie nienawidzę. 

Uznając to za najmilsze, co Mark usłyszał od niego od przyjazdu do Hongkongu, przystanął na tym. Wiedział, że to już był ogromny postęp i prawdopodobnie oznaczało, iż zmierzają w dobra stronę.

Wracając Jackson miał ogromny mętlik w głowie. Zmierzając do domu pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem czuł się prawie tak jak dawniej i to sprawiło, iż miał jeszcze gorsze samopoczucie. On wcale nie chciał by było jak dawniej. Chciał od wszystkiego się uwolnić, najlepiej łącznie z Markiem, nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, iż jego obecność była magnetyczna. Nie potrafił od niego uciec i obawiał się, że wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, jeden czuły uśmiech, a zapomni o wszystkim i jak głupiec wróci, łudząc się, że będzie jak kiedyś. 

To był kolejny z powodów, dla których nie chciał spotykać się ponownie z Tuanem. Owszem, bał się, że straci nad sobą kontrolę i wpadając w szał zrobi któremuś krzywdę, ale to był ten lżejszy scenariusz. O wiele bardziej obawiał się, iż zwyczajnie nie wytrzyma - zakocha się w Marku na nowo, całym swoim złamanym sercem wyznając mu miłość. A przecież tylko głupiec by tak postąpił. 

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim, że choćby się zakochał, paradoksalnie nie mógłby go kochać. Tkwił w tym dziwnym stanie między szaleńczą miłością a śmiertelną nienawiścią i nawet nie mógł się zdecydować, w którą stronę lepiej się przechylić. Najłatwiej było zwyczajnie czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, a do punktu kulminacyjnego przecież nikt nie zabroni mu z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Nie musiał więcej kochać Marka, jednak co uderzyło go z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu - nie musiał go także nienawidzić. Tuan naprawdę mógł być mu obojętny, jeśli tylko Jackson zdecydowałby się na owe najspokojniejsze wyjście. 

Poza tym niezmiennie istniał jego problem. Nie uwolnił się od morderstwa Marka i nadal musiał znaleźć sposób, by zrobić to najlepiej i najłatwiej. Przecież nie może zostawić śladów, po to tylko, by resztę życia spędzić w celi.

Miał w mieszkaniu broń, ale nie mógł jej użyć. Za dużo roboty, hałasu, bałaganu. Na pewno ktoś prędzej czy później by się zorientował i nadal pozostawał problem wyniesienia martwego ciała z mieszkania. Musiał zrobić to albo w odosobnieniu, albo powoli, z klasą, tak jakby coś zupełnie innego zabiło Marka.

Szkoda tylko, że to nie te czasy, by truciznę dostać za półdarmo w pierwszej lepszej aptece. Nawet jeśli, nie mógł zwyczajnie wejść i powiedzieć, że potrzebuje czegoś, co zabije człowieka. To wzbudziłoby zbyt duże podejrzenia i nim wróciłby do mieszkania, mógłby spodziewać się policji na klatce schodowej. Nie mógł się aż tak spieszyć. 

Inaczej sytuacja by wyglądała, gdyby nie wybrał "pierwszej lepszej" apteki. W akademii wojskowej poznał pewnego młodego aptekarza. Czy była szansa, że ten zdołałby mu pomóc? 

Myśl o dawnym znajomym towarzyszyła mu przez całą noc, dopóki po południu następnego dnia nie skłamał, że musi coś ważnego załatwić. Wyszedł z mieszkania i modląc się, by chłopak odebrał, poza zasięgiem czyjegokolwiek wzroku wykręcił numer.

Całe szczęście, znajomy go pamiętał. Wymienili kilka słów, przy okazji wspominając czasy, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli, nim Jackson nie wyjawił swojego ukrytego powodu rozmowy. 

\- Potrzebuję czegoś silnego, czegoś co zabije dorosłego człowieka. Dałbyś radę mi coś polecić? 

Znajomy chwilę zawahał się, w myślach powtarzając numer na policję albo odtwarzając asortyment swojej apteki.

\- Na potrzeby agencji? - upewnił się. 

\- Taa, znowu czegoś ode mnie chcą - rzucił niedbale. - Pewnie kolejne testy. 

Mężczyzna kazał mu zaczekać, po czym na stronie zadał komuś kilka pytań. Nim Wang zdążył się zniecierpliwić, tamten znalazł odpowiedź na jego trudną prośbę.

\- Mam trochę eksperymentalnych leków - odpowiedział jakby nie było to nic szczególnego. - Działają przeciw autoagresji. Zaaplikowane zdrowej osobie dają zupełnie przeciwny efekt, wyniszczając komórki własnego organizmu. Niestety to trochę czasochłonne. Trzy dawki tygodniowo powinny zadziałać w kilka tygodni, nie więcej niż trzy miesiące. Myślisz, że im się spodoba?

Jackson z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Teraz reszta była już tylko formalnością.

\- Tak, powinno. Czekaj na mnie, zaraz u ciebie będę.

\- Jackson - usłyszał w słuchawce zaniepokojony ton nim zdążył się rozłączyć. - Myślisz, że na kimś tego użyją? Nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu - dodał szybko.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić - uspokoił go. - Nawet jeśli kogoś skrzywdzą, to nie będzie twoja wina. Agencja bierze pełną odpowiedzialność. To ani twoje, ani moje sumienie ucierpi.

Słysząc zmieszanie rozmówcy, przestraszył się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ten tylko wyznał, iż aktualnie znajduje się na delegacji, a apteką zajmuje się ciotka i nie wspomniał już nic więcej. Jackson nie mógł usłyszeć lepszej wiadomości. Na dodatek transakcji dokona bez świadków.

Podziękował mu krótko i niczym niesiony na skrzydłach nadziei udał się pod znajomy adres. Nie czuł się wcale jak osoba, która wkrótce kogoś zabije. Tak bardzo oswoił się z tą myślą, iż nie ruszała go w żaden sposób. Jeden Amerykanin w te czy we wte nikomu nie zrobi różnicy, jemu natomiast zaoszczędzi sporo nerwów i prawdopodobnie uratuje życie. Poza tym, czy to nie Mark zrzekał się dawniej, że poświęci za niego życie? Może i Jackson nie wierzył w jego dawne słowa, z tym jednak Tuan powinien był uważać i zastanowić się, czy jest pewien swoich obietnic.

Po kilku minutach wstąpił do apteki, a następnie, wedle instrukcji znajomego, wypytał o konkretny lek. Sprzedawczyni rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, pewnie biorąc go za ubogiego chłopaka, który z trudem wychowuje młodszego, chorego brata. Prawdy nie było w tym ani grama i prawdopodobnie kobieta nigdy się o tym nie dowie, ważne jednak, iż nie zadawała żadnych pytań. Bez słowa wydała mu leki na najbliższe trzy miesiące.

Dopiero teraz Jackson zrozumiał, że nie zastanowił się wcześniej jak najprościej będzie je zaaplikować. Wątpił aby Mark zgodził się samemu regularnie je brać bez żadnych podejrzeń. Miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się rozpuścić je w herbacie, a co najważniejsze, że Tuan nie domyśli się, iż do owej herbaty coś dosypał. 

Oczami wyobraźni widział już chłopaka nad ogłoszeniami w sprawie pracy, w jego własnym salonie z parującym kubkiem w ręku. Podobny widok i strach temu towarzyszący nie zostanie z nim na długo. Wystarczy kilka tygodni, a w końcu będzie mógł zasnąć spokojnie i co najlepsze - Tuan także.


	9. Chapter 9

Dla Marka życie z osobą, która nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć, było niesamowicie trudne.

Jackson obiecał, że staną się dla siebie neutralni, a swoją relacja rozpoczną od nowa. Tuan liczył na przyjaźń, w duchu marząc o tym, co było wcześniej, ale nie potrafił rozgryźć Wanga. Nie było powiedziane, że wszystko potoczy się drugi raz tak samo i nie wiedział, od jakiej strony tym razem pozna Jacksona. Dawno zrozumiał, że potrafi go kochać niezależnie od wszystkiego, żałował tylko, że jego chłopak nie potrafił zrobić tego samego. Musiał uszanować jego wybór - w końcu przez dwa lata żył w przekonaniu, że jego chłopak go nienawidzi i pragnie jego śmierci w środku lasu.

Mark nie wiedział, jak będzie wyglądało ich wspólne życie od tego momentu. Nie wiedział też jak długo może zostać w Hongkongu, choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by Jackson chciał się go pozbyć. Tylko co wywołało tę nagłą zmianę? Czyżby naprawdę chciał spróbować zacząć od nowa?

Przez chwilę w głowie Marka pojawiła się irracjonalna myśl, że to wszystko kłamstwo. Jackson naprawdę nie chce mieć go przy sobie, bo nadal coś czuje czy, jak sam mówił, wciąż go kocha. Może dostał identyczną wiadomość, tylko on w przeciwieństwie do Tuana zdecydował się na jedno, małe morderstwo.

Gwałtownie potrzasnął głową i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć nawet na biały sufit nad łóżkiem. To nie mogła być prawda. Jackson może i nie był zadowolony z tego, co zrobił mu Mark, ale jeśli agencja zostawiła w nim chociaż trochę z dawnego siebie, nie odważyłby się zabić nikogo - a już w szczególności swojego byłego chłopaka.

Wtedy po raz oderwany pojawiła się u niego myśl - czy nie lepiej odpuścić? Przecież i tak nie odzyska Jacksona. W najlepszym przypadku będzie jego przyjacielem, a to byłaby bolesna bliskość, przy której byłby z nim, ale jakby obok. Mark wolałby już spróbować zapomnieć o Jacksonie i żyć, jakby nigdy się nie znali.

Mętlik w głowie nie pozwalał mu się na niczym skupić. Gdy przyjdzie co do czego, odpuści. Ale teraz, gdy jego nadzieje wcale nie były stracone na starcie, mógł marzyć, że wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze. Tak naprawdę Mark nie był życzymy człowiekiem. To agencja odebrała mu człowieczeństwo, całe szczęście posiadał sumienie, które odzywało się przy każdej okazji. Szkoda tylko, że zraniony dotkliwe Jackson prawdopodobnie stracił obie te rzeczy.

Czy była szansa, że dzięki Markowi stanie się taki jak był dawniej? Poznali się na studiach, kiedy oboje byli w głupim wieku, co oznaczało, że przeszli razem wiele głupich i nieraz niedorzecznych problemów, choć zdarzały się także poważniejsze sytuacje. Przez tyle lat nauczyli się, że waga problemu nie jest ważna. Liczy się tylko to, iż razem przejdą przez najgorsze piekło. A jeśli Jackson upadł, Mark gotów był poświęcić wszystko by pomóc mu wstać. 

Jeżeli będzie chciał by Mark odszedł, Tuan zrobi to, ale dopiero w takim momencie, gdy będzie musiał dokonać wyboru z lufą pistoletu przytkniętą do skroni. Do tego czasu postara się i zrobi dosłownie wszystko, by Jackson znów mógł nazywać się godnym człowiekiem. A jeżeli przy tym zakocha się w nim jak dawniej, o niczym więcej nie będzie mógł marzyć. Może nie wszystko stracone. Przecież sam powiedział, że go kocha i nie wyglądał jakby kłamał.

Nie chcąc marnować więcej czasu na rozmyślania, przewrócił się na drugi bok i na oślep sięgnął po zegarek na rękę. Grubo po jedenastej. Nie potrafił nawet określić, ile czasu minęło odkąd się obudził i jak długo myślał o wszystkim tym, co powinien zostawić w spokoju. Jackson nie powinien być w domu przed siedemnastą, co dawało mu sporo czasu dla siebie. Problem był tylko w tym, jak należało go spożytkować. 

Na dobry początek skierował się do łazienki, z nadzieją, że jeszcze przed śniadaniem opracuje plan dnia. Z powierzchni lustra łypnęło na niego jego własne odbicie, jeśli to możliwe, bardziej niezadowolone z życia niż właściciel. Cienie pod oczami oraz suche i spękane wargi z pewnością nie sprawiały zachęcającego wrażenia, podobnie jak ciemne odrosty, które dawno przekroczyły dopuszczalną długość. W zamyślenia przeczesał włosy, myśląc nad tym, że najwyższa pora coś z nimi zrobić. Może skoro chciał coś zmienić, najlepiej było zacząć od małych rzeczy? Drobna zmiana wizerunku nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła.

Zadowolony, że znalazł sobie cel, szybko jedynie zmienił ubranie i wrócił po kartę płatniczą. Okolicę znał na tyle, by do dobrego fryzjera trafić bez żadnego problemu. Pamiętał czasy, gdy chodził tu średnio co dwa miesiące i miał cichą nadzieję, że i fryzjerzy zapamiętali jego tak w połowie dobrze, jak on ich.

Wchodząc do środka, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do niskiej Chinki obsługującej innego mężczyznę, która odwzajemniła gest. Miał pewność, że zrobiła to tylko z grzeczności, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział w swoim salonie.

Ktoś polecił mu, aby zajął miejsce, co niezwłocznie wykonał. Może obsługa się zmieniła, za to jej tempo pozostało takie samo.

\- Hej, Mark - usłyszał po swojej lewej. - Długo żeśmy się nie widzieli. 

Zaskoczony Tuan spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, który go zawołał, orientując się, iż to zarówno znajomy głos, jak i twarz - choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, skąd chłopaka kojarzy. Uśmiech samoistnie pojawił się na jego ustach, ukrywając niepewność i zakłopotanie. Nie pamiętał jego nazwiska.

\- Co sprowadza cię z powrotem do okolicy? - zagadnął, starając się zachować zimną krew. Założył, że to znajomy ze szkoły wojskowej, bo to była najprawdopodobniejsza odpowiedź. 

\- Wczasy - rzucił beztroskim tonem chłopak. Plan marka widocznie wypalił. - Każdemu się przydają. A co z tobą? Długo cię tutaj nie widziałem, samego ani z Jacksonem.

Nim Mark zdążył zebrać myśli, przekazał wolnej fryzjerce swoją wizję, polegającą jedynie na skróceniu grzywki oraz zafarbowaniu całości na ciemną czerwień. Na szybko wymyślił jak najbezpieczniejszą wersję wydarzeń.

\- Byłem trochę zajęty obowiązkami. Wiesz, trzeba było ogarnąć kilka spraw po służbie - odpowiedział, co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy. - I takie tam.

Chłopak skinął głową, przynajmniej sprawiając wrażenie, że rozumie. Widocznie z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że to, co dzieje się w wojsku, w wojsku zostaje. Dla Marka była to dobra zasada, ponieważ nie musiał zagłębiać się w temat i jak ognia unikać wzmianki o tym, co próżniło ich na wyspie. To byłaby kolejna osoba, której musiałby skłamać w żywe oczy, dlatego liczył, iż nie podejmie tego tematu. W pewnym momencie Tuan na pewno zamotałby się w różnych wersjach.

\- W domu na pewno wszystko w porządku? Kiedy spotkałem niedawno Jacksona na ulicy i spytałem go o ciebie, wyglądał jakby miał zabić albo mnie, albo ciebie. 

A jednak podjął.

Mark niezauważalnie westchnął, co wyglądało jak próba zdmuchnięcia włosów z twarzy. Nie chciał nikogo więcej oszukiwać, jednak nie mógł wyznać prawdy bez zgody Wanga. Ich sytuacja była i tak wystarczająco skomplikowana. 

\- Pewnie mieliśmy jakąś sprzeczkę tego dnia czy coś - rzucił obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami.

Kątem oka zobaczył w odbiciu jak znajomy unosi brew.

\- Doprawdy? - upewnił się z udawaną rezerwą. Gdy Mark zorientował się, że drwi z jego zdenerwowania, spróbował trącić go w miarę możliwości między żebra. Żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, iż Mark mówił aż tak ostrożnie. Choć nigdy nie był przesadnie wylewny, zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. - Przecież nie będę się wtrącał w wasze awantury, spokojnie. Ale ja na twoim miejscu upewniłbym się, że Jackson nigdzie w domu nie ma broni. Wydawało się wtedy, że może zabić samym spojrzeniem. Nie chce wiedzieć, co by zrobił, gdyby miał w dłoni pistolet.

Mark zaśmiał się sucho, starając się uznać to za żart. Nie chciał aby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że w jego słowach jest choć cień prawdy, dlatego ucieszyła go wieść fryzjerki, iż jego towarzysz jest wolny.

\- Spotkajmy się może kiedyś w grupie, co? - zaproponował na odchodnym. - Trzymaj się, rudzielcu.

\- Cześć - rzucił krótko Mark.

Nie zdołał powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami salonu. Jak bardzo był zdenerwowany zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy przestraszył go sam widok podchodzącej od tyłu kobiety z nożyczkami. Całe szczęście nie dostrzegła jak podskoczył na fotelu, zbyt zajęta szukaniem farby.

Starał się odrzucić od siebie tę myśl, nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, iż był autentyczne przerażony. Nie rzucał żadnych podejrzeń ani nie chciał wysuwać wniosków zbyt szybko, coraz bardziej obawiał się jednak, iż może być w tym odrobina prawdy. A co gdyby Jackson jednak musiał go zabić?

Nie rozstawał się z czarnymi myślami na krok, od momentu opuszczenia salonu, po późny wieczór w mieszkaniu. Wydawało się, że z rozkojarzenia wejdzie komuś pod maskę, dlatego cieszył się, że do domu miał niedaleko. Dopiero tam docenić mógł dzieło nieznanej mu fryzjerki i z podziwem musiał przyznać, iż trzymała poziom. Chyba żaden inny salon na świecie nie był dla niego tak dobry, jak ta niewielka placówka na skrzyżowaniu dwóch niewielkich uliczek na przedmieściach Hongkongu. 

Niesamowicie zdziwił się gdy połączył późną godzinę z nieobecnością Jacksona. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł kartkę podpisaną jego pismem, iż wróci późno, jednak ani trochę go to nie pocieszało. Od spotkania z dawnym kolegą wciąż towarzyszył mu niepokój.

Nie było możliwości, aby Jackson dokonał zbrodni. Przecież musiał mieć jeszcze resztki sumienia. Sam mówił, że chce zacząć od nowa - czy gdyby bezlitośnie planował zabić Marka podszedłby do tego tak entuzjastycznie? Czy naprawdę nie pozostało w nim już nic poza zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania?

Sam nie wiedział, gdy zasnął, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwił się budząc się w sypialni Jacksona nad ranem. Obiecał sobie, że zostanie tam tylko chwilę, a później wróci do salonu. Widocznie wystarczyła chwila, by poczuł się względnie bezpiecznie, a zasnął spokojnie jak dziecko.

W równie ponurym humorze wstał, obawiając się nieco, że Jackson nie wrócił na noc do mieszkania. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o powodach, dlaczego go nie ma, więc rozchmurzył się lekko widząc chłopaka na kanapie w salonie. Widocznie nie chciał go budzić i uznał, iż jedna noc i tak nic nie zmieni. Cicho spróbował przemknąć do kuchni, nie umknęło to jednak uwadze czuwającego chłopaka.

\- Zrobiłeś coś z włosami? - zagadnął.

Mark spojrzał w jego stronę, by zauważyć jak zafascynowany Wang podparł głowę rękami i przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi niczym ciekawemu programowi w telewizji.

\- Skróciłem grzywkę - odpowiedział, przeczując dłonią bordowe pasma. Widząc, że choć Jackson nie odwraca wzroku, nie ma nic do powiedzenia, Mark skierował się do kuchni. 

Minęła chwila nim Jackson wrócił do siebie. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta zmiana tak na niego wpłynęła. Czuł się z dziwnie z tym, że chłopak wrócił do swojego dawnego koloru, z jakim oboje mieli tylko dobre wspomnienia. Obiecali sobie, że zaczną od nowa, więc dlaczego Mark celowo wracał do przeszłości?

\- Ładnie ci - rzucił za nim, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

Jackson sięgnął po butelkę wody, chcąc w jakiś sposób się ocudzić. Nie mógł nawet myśleć o czymś takim - miał plan, który musiał wykonać. Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, dlatego nic nie mogło go rozpraszać.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark westchnął cicho, widząc, że kolejna oferta pracy mu nie odpowiada. Za każdym razem znajdował coś, przez co nie mógł wziąć konkretnej posady i powoli doprowadzało go do czegoś więcej niż zwykłej frustracji. Zwyczajne siedzenie w domu przez cały dzień, okazjonalne sprzątanie i przygotowywanie posiłków nie było czymś, co w stu procentach go zadowalało. Jackson także nie potrafił zostać w jednym miejscu, a Mark rozumiał go jak nikt inny, gdy tylko znalazł się w identycznej sytuacji. 

Może gdyby zaczął rozglądać się za czymś poważnym, na pełen etat i wymagającym jego doświadczenia, byłoby mu prościej, on jednak, niepewny jak długo zostanie w Hongkongu, wolał zająć się czymś lżejszym. Na tę kilka godzin dziennie naprawdę wystarczyłaby mu zwykła pomoc w sklepie i to niekoniecznie za kosmiczne wynagrodzenie. Pieniądze były ostatnim, o co się martwił. Dla niego o wiele ważniejszym była zwyczajnie okazja do zajęcia czymś rąk. 

Zmęczony sztucznym światłem telefonu przetarł oczy i odłożył urządzenie. Zerknął na zegarek, by ze zdziwieniem zauważyć, że poszukiwania zajęły mu więcej czasu niż początkowo obstawiał. Przekonany, że nim zaśnie minie dłuższa chwila, bezwiednie skierował się do kuchni po wodę. 

Światło wpadające na korytarz przez szparę w drzwiach Jacksona od razu zwróciło jego uwagę. Był przekonany, że chłopak zamykał się na noc, choć wcześniej nie przechodził o tej porze koło jego sypialni. Pewien był tego tylko dlatego, że całkiem niedawno co wieczór kładąc się obok musiał wcześniej zamykać je za sobą, by nie zrobić przeciągu.

Już miał wrócić do salonu, gdy stłumiony krzyk całkowicie go rozbudził. O mało nie upuścił szklanki, nie usłyszał go jednak ponownie. Zamiast tego spróbował wsłuchać się w odgłos głuchej nocy i rozróżnić swój oddech od Jacksona. Jego własny zdecydowanie nie był tak szybki i przerywany. 

Cicho odłożył szklankę i jeszcze ciszej podszedł do drzwi, delikatnie zaglądając do środka. Jackson nie miał prawa go usłyszeć, pogrążony w jakimś sennym koszmarze. Niespokojnie przewracał się z boku na bok, mrucząc nic nieznaczące słowa, swoim stanem przyprawiając Marka o dreszcze. Wcześniej nie miewał złych snów - ale nie miał też wtedy nic, co mógłby źle wspominać.

Decyzję Tuan podjął w momencie. Lekko uchylił drzwi i wkradł się do środka, by otworzyć okno i wpuścić nieco orzeźwiającego nocnego powietrza. Chwilę zatrzymał się, podziwiając widok dachów pod nimi i zbłąkanego kocura w świetle księżyca. Nigdy nie lubił tego, że nocą było tu prawie tak jasno za dnia, jednak Jacksonowi widocznie to nie przeszkadzało. 

Liczne wspomnienia do niego wróciły, ale odrzucił je machnięciem ręki. Teraz miało być inaczej. Siadając na skraju łóżka i przypatrując się niespokojnemu wyrazowi Jacksona cały czas sobie to powtarzał. Chciał zostać tylko na chwilę, by upewnić się, że chłopak przypadkiem nie uderzy głową w ramę lub nie zrobi sobie innej krzywdy przez sen.

Odsunął się, widząc, że ten kolejny raz próbuje się przewrócić. Cokolwiek go gnębiło, nie mogło być niczym przyjemnym. Mark złapał jego rękę, która wyrwana z paraliżu sennego o mało nie podbiła mu oka - ale nie myślał o tym, by ją puścić.

Mocniej ścisnął jego nadgarstek, czując jak pozbawione napięcia mięśnie powoli opadają. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w jego powoli wracający do normy oddech i wtedy zorientował się, że sam zaczął go wstrzymać. Odetchnął głęboko, chociaż ulga nie trwała długo - co zrobiłby gdyby Jackson w tym momencie się obudził?

Wyobraził sobie scenę podobną do tej, w której przyłapany został w łóżku Wanga. Oczami wyobraźni widział niezrozumienie i wściekłość Jacksona, a następnie pełne złości kroki gdy opuszcza sypialnię. Oboje byliby zbyt zawstydzeni by zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, więc pewnie staraliby się zapomnieć o całym zajściu. Żaden nie przyznałby się po tygodniach, iż mieszane uczucia nadal go nie opuszczają. 

Tuan wolał nie ryzykować. Wyglądało na to, że sen Jacksona się zmienił, co oznaczało, że mógł spokojnie odejść. Ostatni raz przejechał opuszkami palców po wnętrzu jego dłoni, po to tylko, aby oboje upewnili się, iż wszystko jest w porządku. Krótkim roztargnionym uśmiechem skomentował ledwo zauważalne drgnienie w miejscu, gdzie go dotknął.

Kiedyś podobne zachowanie było na miejscu - teraz nawet nie wiedział, czy może przebywać w sypialni. Nie wrócił do salonu, zamiast tego zajął miejsce przy stole kuchennym, chcąc przemyśleć jeszcze kilka spraw.

Dotarło do niego, po raz kolejny i równie bolesny, że Jackson był niewinny w całym zajściu. To on doprowadził do ich kryzysu. To on sprawił, że Jackson nie mógł spać spokojnie, to tylko jego wina, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej. Po tym wszystkim nie zasługiwał na miłość. Dlatego właśnie kochanie Jacksona sprawiało mu jeszcze większy ból.

Nie potrafił tego zmienić i prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie chciał. Nie oczekiwał od Wanga, że wzajemnie go pokocha, choć oczywiście niczego nie pragnął bardziej. Nie wszystko było na tyle stracone, aby przestał się starać. Na dniach uczynili ogromne postępy, dzięki którym stali na prostej drodze do dobrej przyjaźni. Nie był to szczyt marzeń Marka, mimo to czuł, że w jego sytuacji nie może osiągnąć niczego więcej. Mieszkając w Hongkongu znów poczuł się tak, jakby znalazł powód do życia i nie chciał nigdy więcej go utracić. Sama obecność Jacksona sprawiała, że czuł się lepiej.

Z marzeniem ściętej głowy w myślach mógł tylko westchnąć głośno, głęboko i prawie boleśnie, a następnie wrócić do salonu. To nie pierwszy raz gdy snem zagłuszał ból, ale pierwszy, gdy powód jego cierpienia spał w pokoju obok.

Gdzieś między snem a niespokojnym czuwaniem wrócił myślami do dobrych, starych dni. Ponownie chciał znaleźć się gdzieś na kompletnym odludziu, z plecakiem i tylko towarzystwem Jacksona. Niczego więcej nie pragnął w tym momencie, aż świadomość swoich myśli spadła na niego jakby ktoś zrzucił mu kilka ton na barki. To naprawdę mogło wrócić. 

Momentalnie się ożywił, nawet jeśli nie chciało mu się wcale spać. Chwycił się swojego pomysłu, tak jakby w przeciwnym razie mógł bezpowrotnie zniknąć. Odetchnął kilka razy, dopóki jego tętno nie wróciło do normy. Znał tą okolicę jak własną kieszeń, doskonale wiedział, dokąd mógłby się udać. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie aby spędzić wakacje, o jakich marzył przez dwa lata na dzikiej wyspie.

Spodziewał się, że już nie zaśnie, więc spróbował zrobić jakiś użytek że swojego nagłego przypływu energii. Dziwne uczucie między ekscytacją, a zdenerwowaniem nie pozwalało mu wrócić spać. Na chwilę zapomniał, że nic nie jest na swoim miejscu i znów poczuł się tak, jakby przed sobą miał licealne ferie, które gotów był spędzić pod namiotem.

Najciszej jak potrafił skierował się w stronę korytarza i otworzył drzwi szafy. Wsunął dłonie między płaszcze, aby dostrzec, że stare pudło z podpisem "kemping" znajduje się na swoim miejscu, nieco zakurzone i od dawna nieużywane. Nie zastanawiał się długo z wyjęciem go na zewnątrz, obawiając się wspomnień i pajęczyn, jakie prędzej czy później na niego opadną.   
Mark zerknął przez ramię, ale odkąd oddech Jacksona się unormował, chłopak ani drgnął. Nie musiał otwierać pudła aby znać ułożenie śpiworów, namiotu, starych przynęt i połamanych scyzoryków, ale zrobił to i od razu pożałował. Wrócił myślami do dobrych starych dni, kiedy każdy weekend mogli spędzić nad jeziorem albo nad morzem, nie przejmując się zajęciami, jakie miały się odbyć za kilka godzin. Latem wystarczał im koc i bagażnik, a i tak starali się pobić swój rekord nocy spędzonych poza domem. Wtedy zdecydowali, że najlepszy wynik osiągną jeśli zaciągną się do wojska. A w zasadzie on zdecydował.

\- To były dobre czasy - szepnął do siebie - dopóki tego nie zepsułeś, Tuan. 

Nie chciał dłużej zrzucać winy na siebie, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że tylko przez niego Jackson przestał mu ufać. Postanowił nie myśleć o tym dłużej. Przesunął stopą pudło, robiąc sobie przejście do sypialni. Chłopak ani drgnął gdy Mark porwał jego kluczyki.

Znowu czuł się jak w liceum, kiedy wymykał się z domu aby noc spędzić u Jacksona. Wziął swoją zdobycz, a następnie cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, by po chwili odetchnąć nocnym powietrzem w całej jego okazałości. Nie potrzebował latarki by znaleźć drogę z powodu oświetlającego wszystko wokół blasku książyca. Chociaż Jackson wszędzie chodził pieszo, zdecydował się nie pozbywać swojego starego samochodu terenowego, który zakupili tylko z myślą o wyjazdach nad morze. Mark poznał go od razu, zaparkowanego na ostatnim możliwym miejscu. Od dawna nie posiadał śladów użytkowania, o czym świadczyły nawet odbite na przedniej szybie kocie łapy, ale liczyło się tylko to, że działał. 

Tuan wrzucił asortyment na bagażnik i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Od razu uderzył go zapach materiałów przesiąkniętych waniliowym odświeżaczem powietrza, duszącego kurzu oraz słonej wody, jakiej nie uda im się wywietrzyć prawdopodobnie nigdy. Gdy tylko przekręcił kluczyk, znajome szarpnięcie sprawiło, że w końcu poczuł się jak w domu. Wystarczyło mu zjechać z krawężnika by poczuć każdą nierówność i zorientował się, że Jackson nic nie zrobił ze starym sprzęgłem, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli nie przestał chodzić do tej pory, można było go uznać za niezniszczalnego. 

Zmierzając w stronę pola kempingowego, którą odbyłby z zamkniętymi oczami, towarzyszył mu tylko szum wiatru z otwartych okien i co jakiś czas podskakujący bagaż. Tęsknił za tym bardziej niż myślał. Starał się przestać myśleć. W końcu wrócił do siebie.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Jak to jesteś nad morzem? - mruknął na wpół przytomny Jackson. 

Nad ranem zbudził go przeciąg, więc wstając do okna zmusił się aby pójść po szklankę wody. Gdyby nie to, nawet nie zauważyłby nieobecności Tuana, ale ta była tak niepokojąca, że zdecydował się sprawdzić dokąd go poniosło. Obstawiał, że znudzony chłopak wyszedł do miasta, ale nie spodziewał się, iż ten wymknie się dziesięć kilometrów dalej na kemping. 

Nic więcej nie powiedział, słuchając marnych wyjaśnień Marka. I tak wiele z tego nie zrozumiał, a chłopak, jaki znał go najlepiej, przewidział to i ogłosił, że oddzwoni później.

W końcu postanowił sprawdzić, na co Mark wpadł nad ranem, obawiając się, że jego nagła decyzja nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Z bólem uświadomił sobie, że jedynym sposobem dostania się na miejsce będzie pociąg albo dłuższy bieg, więc zdecydował się zostawić to na później. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to przebiec pół miasta po to tylko, żeby spędzić cały dzień w towarzystwie Tuana nad morzem.

W jego głowie jak w odpowiedzi zjawiło się wspomnienie ich ostatniego wypadu do restauracji. Odetchnął cicho z ulgą, ale i irytacją na myśl, że w poszukiwaniu karty płatniczej będzie musiał przejrzeć całe mieszkanie. Miał nadzieję, że to dlatego pomyślał o ich niby-randce; a nie dlatego, iż jego umysł próbował przygotować go na to samo wydarzenie.

Pamiętał, że kiedyś Mark nie chował karty w portfelu, na wypadek gdyby Jackson potrzebował z niej skorzystać pod jego nieobecność. Wtedy swoje zaszczytne miejsce miała w drugim kubku od lewej koło lodówki. Teraz jednak pojawiał się problem - Jackson pamiętał, jak ostatniego dnia w ich mieszkaniu z nerwów strącił go z półki. Do tej pory w jego miejscu była pusta przerwa - ironicznie, zupełnie jak w życiu, sercu i łóżku Marka.

Szybko pomyślał o sypialni i nie pomylił się, odnajdując przedmiot w szufladzie koło łóżka. W pierwszej kolejności w oczy rzuciło mu się niezaścielone posłanie, które zupełnie do Marka nie było podobne. Jacksonowi nie mieściło się w głowie, w jakim pośpiechu Tuan w nocy opuścił mieszkanie - i wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo jakikolwiek nie byłby tego powód, pewnie i tak by go nie odgadł.

Postanowił nie brać ze sobą absolutnie nic poza kartą, z nadzieją, że na noc wrócą do mieszkania. Nie miał wcale ochoty ponownie żyć e surowych warunków, a zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Marka. Wolał to wszystko od siebie odrzucić, nim skończyłoby się to o wiele gorzej dla nich obu.

Miejsce, w którym zatrzymał sie Tuan, Jackson znał bez ani jednego jego słowa. Po prostu wiedział, że znajdzie go kilkaset metrów za polem kempingowym, we własnym namiocie tuż przed plażą. Z dalsza od ludzi, w najspokojniejszym z możliwych miejsc. W ich miejscu.

\- Co ty odwalasz - burknął na widok rozłożonego parawanu, przy czym z trudem powstrzymał się od dodania "beze mnie".

Mark zsunął okulary słoneczne, witając Jacksona przelotnym spojrzeniem. Choć temperatura wcale nie była tak wysoka, a słaby wiatr co i rusz targał materiałem, Tuan nie przejmował się, obserwując fale i popijając chłodną Pepsi. Jackson nie mógł uwierzyć, że tylko dlatego Mark w nocy uciekł z mieszkania.

\- Miałem ochotę na krótkie wakacje - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Nie chcesz zostać tu ze mną? Planowałem rozpalić grilla i wynająć łódkę.

Cień prośby w głosie Marka był ledwo zauważalny, ale to nie on sprawił, że Jackson się zgodził. Presja powoli go zabijała - a gdyby Tuan uległ śmiertelnemu wypadkowi na plaży, wszelkie tłumaczenia byłyby zbędne.

\- Więc na co czekasz? Zgadzam się dla ciebie gotować tylko dlatego, że nie jadłem śniadania. Skocz może do sklepu, co?

Nie musiał powtarzać Markowi dwa razy, by pozbyć się go z obozu. Nie zdziwił się zastając w lodówce przenośnej tylko kilka puszek napojów gazowanych i ostatnią butelkę piwa.

Natrętne myśli znów do niego wróciły, a ręka samoistnie powędrowała do kieszeni, aż musiał się powstrzymać żeby tam nie sięgnąć. Listek morderczych leków spoczywał nietknięty i tylko czekał na zaaplikowanie. Czy gdyby podał Markowi zbyt dużą dawkę, chłopak umarłby od razu, a może tylko zniszczyłoby to jego własne szanse na przeżycie?

Odetchnął głęboko by się uspokoić. Musiał czekać, tak jak mu nakazano. Nie mógł nic zrobić od razu i szczerze, jeśli agencja nadal go obserwowała, oni także na to liczyli. Gdyby zbyt szybko pozbył się Marka, byłoby to za łatwe. Musieli zanotować najdrobniejszy jego krok, a do tego potrzebowali czasu.

Czekając na powrót Tuana, nawet nie zauważył jak pogoda drastycznie się zmieniła, dopóki nie zorientował się, że przez upał wykończył ostatnią puszkę i wcale nie czuł ulgi. Gdy zaczął podejrzewać, że chłopak wybrał się na zakupy do Szanghaju, cierpliwość mu sie skończyła. Nie widział innego wyjścia, jak przepłynąć się wzdłuż brzegu i niczym mokry pies zasnąć na gorącym piasku. Nadchodząca burza była nieuchronna, a mimo to słońce nie chciało dać mu spokoju. Jackson szybko zrozumiał, że musi się poddać; walka ze słońcem była tak bezcelowa, jak z Markiem Tuanem.

Gdy chłodne morze zmoczyło mu ubranie, poczuł się tak, jakby z jego barków ktoś zdjął ogromny ciężar. Nie wiedział, jak długo płynął tam i z powrotem, z niewyczerpanym źródłem energii czerpiącym z jego wściekłości. Ciemne chmury powoli przysłaniające niebo i nawoływanie Marka przywróciły go z powrotem do rzeczywistości, choć wcale nie spieszyło mu się z powrotem.

\- Nieźle pływasz jak na kogoś, kto odpuścił sobie śniadanie - mruknął Tuan, który w tym czasie zdążył już zirytowany wejść do wody po kolana, zupełnie tak, jakby po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, wcale się nie spiesząc, planował samemu przyprowadzić Jacksona na brzeg.

\- Gdzie ty robiłeś te zakupy, w Pekinie czy Seulu? - odburknął, zaczynając właśnie czuć spadek temperatury. Spróbował wycisnąć mokre ubrania, nawet jeśli wcale to nie pomogło.

Mark nie zrobił sobie nic z tego opryskliwego komentarza. Zamiast tego okiem znawcy zmierzył grafitowe niebo i zacmokał z dezaprobatą, jakby mogło to zmienić plany pogody.

\- Niedługo zacznie padać. Chyba nici z naszego obiadu.

Jak w odpowiedzi powiew chłodniejszego powietrza zastąpił ostatnie wspomnienie upału, przy czym Jacksonowi w oczy rzucił się tylko widok z lekka drżących ramion Marka.

\- Nawet nie żartuj, że ci zimno - rzucił błagalnie. - Wielki mi oficer - dodał ciszej z pogardą tak, by jednak Mark go usłyszał.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem, że--

Jacksonowi nie dane było nawet skończyć, gdy poczuł silne kopnięcie w tył kolana, a następnie jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić, to ponowne uczucie opływającego go chłodu, zduszony śmiech Tuana i jego mocno urażona duma. Nie pytał nawet, po co Mark to zrobił, skoro i tak był już cały przemoczony - ten ból stanowił odpowiedź.

\- Doigrałeś się - warknął ostrzegawczo.

Na początku jeszcze chciał dać Markowi fory, widząc, jak swoje przerażone spojrzenie kieruje w stronę samochodu, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Póki nie zaczęło padać, z łatwością złapał Tuana i jak rezolutnego psa, wrzucił go do wody. Dziwną satysfakcję sprawił mu widok ociekającego i zmarzniętego chłopaka.

\- Jesteśmy kwita - przyznał, po czym odetchnął chcąc złapać powietrza. - Przypominają mi się dawne czasy.

Dobry humor Jacksona zniknął od razu. Wspomnienia do niego także wróciły, ale szybko je odrzucił. Obiecali zacząć od nowa - i jeśli Mark chciał jeszcze żyć, lepiej dla niego, aby nie wspominał tego, co było, lecz faktycznie skupił się na teraźniejszości.

Drobne krople deszczu były ostatnim sygnałem do sprzątnięcia obozowiska, czym Wang musiał się zająć, gdy jego towarzysz zniknął w samochodzie. Choć wydawało mu się, że zajęło to mało czasu, nie udało mu się uniknąć szybkiej zmiany na ulewę. W ostatniej chwili wrzucił namiot do tyłu samochodu terenowego, a sam wskoczył na siedzenie pasażera. Marka zastał gdy usiłował wytrzeć włosy starym ręcznikiem.

\- Czy to nie moja bluza? - spytał podejrzliwie, mierząc Tuana w dobrze skrojonej, żółtej bluzie Adidasa.

\- Chyba nie chcesz żebym zamarzł na śmierć, co?

Jackson nic na to nie powiedział. Sam nie wiedział, jaka jest odpowiedź.


	12. Chapter 12

Decydując się na posiłek na mieście, nie spodziewali się, że wrócą do domu tak późno. Dlatego tym bardziej, gdy włącznik światła nie zareagował, wydawało się, że przekleństwo Jacksona było całkiem na miejscu.

\- Gdyby ci się nie zachciało chodzenia po mieście, przynajmniej byśmy jeszcze widzieli, gdzie idziemy - mruknął, starając się skupić wzrok w mroku. Ulewa dawno minęła, choć zdążyła ich dopaść drugi raz po wizycie w restauracji. Oboje zaczynali się obawiać, że całkowicie nie wyschną minimum przez tydzień.

\- Wcale nie wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto nie chciał iść ze mną - słusznie zauważył Mark. Podczas gdy Jackson zaczął szukać lampek świątecznych, które dałyby choć odrobinę światła, Mark udał się na poszukiwanie świeczek. - Lepiej bądź dla mnie miły jeśli kiedykolwiek chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć swoją bluzę - dodał. 

Jackson musiał przyznać mu rację w myślach, chociaż nie odezwał się. Czując się jak totalny idiota, rozrzucił lampki na stole. Gdy już miał podłączyć je do prądu dotarło do niego, co zrobił źle.

\- Romantycznie, nie? - zagadnął Mark, zapalając zwykłe świeczki. - Mówiłem, że lepiej kupić lampki na baterie.

Wang zrezygnowany opadł na kanapę. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, coraz lepiej widząc kontury mebli. Jego wyćwiczony na wyspie wzrok w końcu zaczynał na coś się przydawać.

\- Zagrajmy w coś - rzucił nagle. - Co powiesz na "nigdy nie"?

Cień niepewności przemknął po twarzy Marka gdy wstawał po butelkę whisky, co ostatecznie stanowiło potwierdzenie. W końcu zaczął żałować, że nie mieli w domu innego alkoholu, bo widok odzwyczajnego od picia Jacksona mógł być dla niego interesujący. Sięgając po szklanki, zaproponował, aby sam zaczął.

\- W porządku. Nigdy nie oszukałem swojego faceta.

Mark rzucił mu najbardziej ponure spojrzenie na jakie tylko było go stać, ale ostentacyjnie pociągnął spory łyk. Jackson uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

\- Teraz wiem czemu chciałeś w to zagrać. Jak wolisz. Nigdy nie chciałem zabić człowieka.

Zaczepny ton był niemal namacalny gdy Mark odbił piłeczkę. Postanowili mierzyć się słowami, dopóki nie usłyszał w głosie Jacksona rozbawienia. Po takim czasie alkohol musiał w niego uderzyć, dlatego Mark tym bardziej podziwiał swoją silną głowę. A może tylko wydawało mu się, że zachował trzeźwość umysłu, ponieważ jeśli nawet dla niego atmosfera zrobiła się nieco przyjemniejsza, musiał być naprawdę pijany.

\- Nigdy nie wziąłem prysznica w licealnym kiblu.

Mark skwitował to parsknięciem.

\- Czemu się uśmiechasz? Na zdrowie, Jackson.

Pewność na twarzy momentalnie znikła, gdy Mark nalał mu kolejkę whisky. Wyglądało na to, że nijak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć siebie w tej sytuacji. 

\- Co? Nie zrobiłem tego. Ty to zrobiłeś.

\- Nie, Jackson. Raz na wychowaniu fizycznym w liceum założyłeś się, że przegrany to zrobi - przypomniał. - Chciałeś wygrać, ale ci się nie udało, więc zwinąłeś sprzątaczce klucze, otworzyłeś prysznic i po przerwie wróciłeś na lekcje. Naniosłeś przy tym jeszcze tyle wody, że facetka od fizyki kazała ci zostać po lekcjach żeby to sprzątnąć.

Jackson ściągnął brwi. Wahając się i cofając kilka razy rękę, powoli wypił kolejkę. 

\- Dlaczego myślałem, że ty to zrobiłeś?

Mark wzruszył ramionami, ale lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Bo byłem kapitanem przeciwnej drużyny. A ty powiedziałeś, że bardzo chcesz mnie zobaczyć mokrego. - Zanim chłopak zdążyłby połączyć wątki, Mark postanowił bez zwłoki przejść do kolejnej rundy. Tym razem nie chciał go zaczepić jak wcześniej, ponieważ za bardzo pragnął informacji, których normalnie w życiu by z niego nie wyciągnął. - Nigdy nie kochałem innego mężczyzny.

Jackson zamrugał, nie dając po sobie poznać, że to pytanie go zaskoczyło. Nawet mimo zamroczenia umysłu, potrafił rozgryźć przeciwnika. W końcu tak już działał jego umysł.

\- Chodzi ci o uczucie czy zbliżenie fizyczne?

\- Uczucie - uściślił.

W czasie dziwnie napiętej ciszy, Jackson nie podniósł nawet szklanki. Kierując spojrzenie na Marka, z półuśmiechem zadał pytanie, na które odpowiedź ciekawiła go bardziej.

\- Moja kolej. Nigdy nie ruchałem się z innym facetem.

Oburzenie na twarzy Marka było dobrze widoczne, ale wydawało się sięgnąć zenitu, gdy Jackson wypił kolejkę. Sam nie wiedział, czy w jego twarzy widzi zazdrość czy poczucie oszustwa.

\- Kiedy to było? - spytał, prawie trzęsąc się ze złości.

Tak jak się spodziewał, wytrącił Tuana z równowagi. I z jakiegoś powodu sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

\- Nie odpowiem ci, bo to wbrew zasadom - rzucił, ciesząc się tym widokiem. Zdenerwowany Mark starał się zachować spokój i uzupełnił puste kieliszki.

\- Nigdy nie kochałem się z nikim w szkole wojskowej - wypalił.

Jackson nie wiedział, czy zareagować śmiechem, czy być urażonym za postawienie go aż tak nisko.

\- Po pierwsze, jesteś obrzydliwy nawet myśląc o tym. Po drugie, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, na kanadyjce? A po trzecie, to zdanie nawet nie jest poprawne, więc się nie liczy - zakończył, słusznie trzymając się zasad. - Nigdy nie byłem zazdrosny o mojego byłego.

Mark ze słabo ukrytą złością wypił kolejkę.

\- Nigdy nie kochałem się--

\- Skończ, Mark - rzucił, z lekką prośbą w głosie. Wystarczyło aby chłopak się zreflektował. - Nigdy nie chciałem wrócić do mojego byłego.

W czasie pełnej napięcia ciszy Mark zmuszony został wziąć kolejny kieliszek, podczas gdy Jackson ani drgnął. To wystarczyło aby mógł zakończyć grę. Kiedy chciał już wstać i zaszyć się po ciemku w łazience, Jackson złapał go za rękę.

Chłopak gniewnie odwrócił głowę, ale nie ruszył się, spoglądając na Jacksona. Lekko pociągnął go do siebie, aż w końcu sam wstał, stając na przeciwko niego.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem pocałować mojego byłego.

Drugą dłonią sięgnął po butelkę, by jednym haustem opróżnić jej zawartość. Mark musiał zaliczyć to jako kolejkę, ponieważ jego pełne niezrozumienia i jakiegoś rodzaju bólu spojrzenie nie wyrażało nic innego. 

\- Powinieneś mi też nalać.

Ostrożnie odstawił szkło, dbając przy tym, by nie trącić żadnej świeczki. Nadal trzymał rękę Marka, który z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował się jeszcze chwilę zostać. W ciemności jego twarz rozmazywała się mu coraz bardziej. Nic dziwnego, że postanowił się do niego zbliżyć.

\- Więc skoro obaj tego chcemy, w czym problem? - spytał półgłosem. Przynajmniej pijany zachowywał się cicho, ku zdziwieniu Marka. - Chcę żeby było jak dawniej. Mark... Mark, pocałuj mnie.

Gdyby nie ręka Jacksona, Tuan pewnie cofnąłby się o pół kroku, zbyt zaskoczony tą propozycją. Nie tego spodziewał się po człowieku, który chciał go zabić - i sam nie wiedział, czy nadal może mu ufać, niezależnie od tego, iż to przez niego stracił to zaufanie.

Czekał tak, kiedy twarz Jacksona zdawała się być coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu zaczął czuć jego oddech na swojej szyi. Wiedząc, że Wang nie odpuści, złożył na jego policzku najromantyczniejszy pocałunek, na jaki było go stać. Znów chciał się odsunąć - ale Jackson jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie tutaj, kochanie.

\- Dobranoc, Jackson - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, musiał zrozumieć. Dotarło to do niego i w końcu puścił jego dłoń.

Namiętną wymianę spojrzeń przerwał powrót prądu, gdy w momencie wszystkie światła w mieszkaniu rozbłysły. Całe szczęście - gdyby nie to, mrok mógłby do rana kryć ich pragnienia.


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson obudził się z nieprzyjemnie zdretwiałymi mięśniami. Gdy jego wzrok powoli spoczął na w całości opóźnionej butelce, zorientował się, że należy mu się choć taka kara.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętaj wczorajszy wieczór. Przeklął w myślach burzę, która najpierw odebrała mu nadzieje na obiad na przystani, a później skazała go na kilkugodzinne męczarnie z Markiem w całkowitej ciemności. To cud, że w takim stanie nie zrzucili żadnej świeczki i nie wzniecili pożaru.

Ale to co innego sprawiło, że nie mógł ponownie zasnąć, choć wydawało się, że obudził się całkiem wcześnie. Doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym stracił kontrolę i prawie zaczęło mu się wydawać, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Pamiętał chwilę, gdy prawie zaufał Markowi - i co najważniejsze, pamiętał, że chciał go pocałować i nigdy już nie puścić.

Takie myślenie wydało mu się po prostu śmieszne. Obiecał coś sobie i tej przeklętej agencji. Jackson nie był typem, który lubił dawać drugie szanse - raz utracone, nigdy nie oddawał swojego zaufania. Niezależnie od tego, co Mark by zrobił, jego los był już przesądzony. I obaj musieli się z tym liczyć.

Oczywiście wiedział, że pocałowałby Marka - może nawet na trzeźwo, może nawet z przyjemnością. Ale w momencie, w którym zdecydował się zacząć go truć, przekreślił wszystkie nadzieje na to.

Kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi na korytarzu, automatycznie sięgnął po telefon, byle zająć czymś ręce. Całe szczęście, dzięki temu udało mu się uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z Tuanem, gdy ten bezceremionialnie wparował do jego sypialni.

\- Dobrze, że nie śpisz - powitał go z niewinnym prawie uśmiechem. Ale Jackson dobrze wiedział, że za tym grymasem krył się prawdziwy diabeł, któremu pod żadnym pozorem nie mógłby zaufać. - Skoczysz do piekarni po bułki?

Udając, że nie słyszy, powstrzymywał się od przewrócenia się na drugi bok. Albo - bardziej w jego stylu - zrobieniem czegoś nieprzewidywalnego, by jednocześnie zrzucić całą winę z wczoraj na Marka.

\- Co to za zasada, że skoro nie śpię, mam iść do piekarni? - wypalił w końcu.

Nie powstrzymało to wcale Marka przed podejściem bliżej. Zbyt przerażony, co planuje, Jackson nie spodziewał się, że zwyczajnie zabierze mu telefon, ale dopiero w momencie, w którym to zrobił, zorientował się, w jak szum jest niebezpieczeństwie. E-mail od agencji nadal się gdzieś tam znajdował.

Widząc poruszenie Jacksona, odpowiedzieć mógł mu tylko uśmiechem, nie wiedząc, jakie ryzyko podejmuje.

\- Oddam ci jak wrócisz - postanowił. 

\- Nie, Mark. Oddasz mi go zanim wyjdę - odparł. Zanim zdążył wstać z łóżka, z prawie identycznym do niego refleksem Tuan odskoczył. Jackson spodziewał się, że wróci do kuchni, więc tym bardziej zaskoczył go odgłos otwierania drzwi. Sfrustrowany, z przekleństwem na ustach zmuszony został się przebrać, by odzyskać swoją własność.

Jakby w celach przetargowych, zanim porwał klucze od mieszkania, wziął jeszcze komórkę Tuana i portfel. Kupi mu te zakichane bułki, choćby po to, aby ostentacyjnie rzucić je na stół.

Zbiegając po schodach, wystukał swój numer telefonu aby w pośpiechu wysłać krótką wiadomość z zapytaniem, gdzie zamierza się chować. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko otrzyma odpowiedź - a jego irytacja wzrosła, gdy dostrzegł tylko średnik i nawias.

Spokojnym krokiem skierował się do najbliższej piekarni, w myślach opracowując plan zemsty. Był krok od pomysłu kupienia najdroższej herbaty gdzieś w centrum Hongkongu celem dosypania do niej wszystkich pozostałych mu prochów oraz podania jej Markowi, gdy coś żółtego mignęło mu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wolał nawet nie patrzeć w stronę czekającego na ławce na przeciwko piekarni właściciela widocznej pewnie z ich mieszkania bordowej grzywki. Zamordowałby go gołymi rękami, gdyby tylko nie miał na sobie jego Adidasa.

\- Módl się żebym tam do ciebie nie przyszedł - warknął. Całe szczęście, ryk silników nie zagłuszył jego wypowiedzi, mimo to Mark nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

Czekając aż ruch się uspokoi, najzwyczajniej z niewielką papierową torbą pod ręką przeszedł na zielonym świetle.

\- Po co wyciągnąłeś mnie z domu, skoro nawet nie dałeś mi zrobić zakupów? - spytał, nie mogąc zrozumieć tej dziwnej logiki. - Oddaj mi telefon.

\- Zrobiłem to, żebyś wyszedł na zewnątrz. To tak, jakbyś sam zrobił zakupy - wyjaśnił. Stojąc nadal w bezpiecznej odległości od Jacksona, ostrożnie wyciągnął coś z tylnej kieszeni. Widząc jak podniesiony do góry ekran odbija poranne słońce, o mało by nie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Już nie chodziło o to, że Mark mógł coś przeczytać - on go po prostu wkurzył i zasłużył na nauczkę. 

\- Weź go sobie, Jackson - polecił. - Catch me if you can~ - Zanim zdecydował się jak najszybciej uciec do mieszkania, zdążył jeszcze zanucić, niewyobrażalne irytująco cytując wers SNSD.

Tym samym cierpliwość Jacksona skończyła się. Nie chciał dawać Markowi fory, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez to straci znaczną część zabawy. Dla niego liczyło się tylko odzyskać swoją własność, co kiedyś w zasadzie ograniczałoby się do samego Marka; teraz zależało mu tylko na telefonie i bluzie.

Nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, aby wiedzieć, że Mark pozwolił mu się złapać. Gdyby wiedział, że od tego zależy jego życie, dawno wykorzystałby swoje atuty, chowając się gdzieś albo wracając do mieszkania na skróty. Jednak on nie przejmował się, biegnąc między latarniami i pojedynczymi przechodniami, którzy zmierzali do pracy. Pewnie żaden z nich nie domyślał się nawet, co dwójka niepozornie wyglądających chłopaków mogła wyczyniać na przedmieściach miasta, ani że dla jednego z nich to było jak pojedynek na śmierć i życie.

Gdyby w ostatnim momencie się nie powstrzymał, pewnie tak właśnie by się to skończyło.

Skoro Mark dał mu fory, Jackson zmuszony został zrobić to samo, więc bezceremonialnie zdecydował się go złapać i przerzucić sobie przez ramię. Tuan był tak zaskoczony, jak być powinien w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Co ty robisz? - jęknął. - Postaw mnie.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Mark? - rzucił z udawanym niedowierzaniem. - Od kiedy lubisz się na mnie mścić?

\- Pytasz, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale to ty wracasz do domu z przewieszonym chłopakiem na ramieniu - słusznie zauważył Mark. To także nie było w jego stylu. - Uważaj na moje bułki, jeśli chcesz dzisiaj cokolwiek zjeść.

\- Nie poprosisz, żebym cię postawił? - spytał, widząc już ich blok. - Na schodach może ci być trochę niewygodnie.

\- Przypominają mi się dawne czasy - odparł. - Chyba właśnie po to to zrobiłem. Nie chcę cię o nic prosić.

Jackson prychnął z namiastką pogardy, co zabrzmiało bardziej jak urwany śmiech. Powstrzymał się od powiedzenia czegoś na temat przywołań terminu "dawne czasy". Zanosząc Marka na drugie piętro, zyskał sobie niepodważalny dowód, że chłopak ufa mu jak nikomu innemu. To zbliżenie, które na nowo się między nimi wytworzyło, nagle przestało my przeszkadzać, ponieważ wiedział, że ono nic nie znaczy. Mógł zrobić, co chciał, gdyż za kilka tygodni i tak nie będzie to już miało znaczenia.

Z tą myślą prawie z radością wypuścił Tuana za progiem. Chyba zaczęło mu się to podobać.

\- Schudłeś od ostatniego razu - przyznał. - Mógłbym cię tak nieść jeszcze dalej.

\- Oby nie - mruknął Mark, rozmasowując obolałe żebra. - A co do twojej prośby z wczoraj--

\- Ani słowa więcej - niemal pisnął Jackson. Nie spodziewał się, że ten temat zostanie w ogóle poruszony, a co dopiero w tak niespodziewanym momencie. - Lepiej zajmij się śniadaniem.


	14. Chapter 14

Wybierając się na najzwyklejsze zakupy, Mark czuł się prawie tak, jakby wszystko było w porządku. W tym momencie nawet już nie potrafił tego nazwać przeczuciem - powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że to się tak potoczy. Zbyt dobrze znał Jacksona - był nieprzewidywalny, ale miał dobre serce. Aż za dobre. Zrobiłby wszystko dla drugiej osoby, więc dlatego zdrada zawsze bolała go bardziej. Z tego powodu nie dawał drugich szans. Nie chciał cierpieć ponownie z tego samego powodu. Mark to rozumiał i dlatego w momencie, w którym kłamał mu w żywe oczy, mówiąc, że go nienawidzi, doskonale wiedział, co robi. Lepiej by było, gdyby taka była prawda - ale mówiąc, że przez cały czas naprawdę go kochał, zranił go jeszcze bardziej. I nienawidził siebie za to przez długi czas. Zbyt długi.

Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że Jackson stara się o tym zapomnieć. Sam mówił, że chce odrzucić przeszłość. Mark głęboko wierzył, że ta cierpkość jest tylko jego tarczą, a głęboko w sercu nadal go gorąco kocha. Chciał zrobić coś, by w końcu Jackson mu zaufał, chociaż sądząc po ich ostatnim burzliwym wieczorze kilka dni temu, uważał, że jest tego bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Długo nie był w zwyczajnym supermarkecie. Wcześniej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy kupował Jackson przed pracą, a Markowi zdarzało się tylko wychodzić do kawiarni lub piekarni. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że odkąd wrócił do Hongkongu minął miesiąc - przepełniony sprzecznymi emocjami, ale dobry, budujący. Idealny fundament, a przynajmniej na to Mark miał nadzieję.

Przechodząc między regałami, jego myśli wracały do ostatniego wyjazdu nad morze. Pogoda popsuła im plany, choć ostatecznie wcale nie skończyło się to tak źle. Tym razem Mark miał ochotę na taki prawdziwy wyjazd, którego nie było dane im dokończyć. Męczyło go ciągłe siedzenie w domu - w końcu żaden z nich nie był do tego przystosowany.

Znane marki i kolorowe etykiety odwracały jego uwagę, sprawiając, że nie zważał na czas. Zamiast tego myślał o jutrzejszym obiedzie, o drobnych pracach domowych, o bluzie, którą zabrał Jacksonowi. Tak chyba widział dorosłość. Nie zależało mu ani na pieniądzach, których miał pod dostatkiem przez bogatych rodziców, ani na poszukiwaniu siebie. Zamiast tego marzył, aby zobaczyć uśmiech Jacksona gdy poda mu miskę ryżu z warzywami.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy ich myślenie tak drastycznie się zmieniło. Nie poszukiwali dłużej przygód. Jakby codzienne życie było wszystkim, czego obecnie potrzebowali.

Jeśli chciał wrócić do zwykłego życia, o którym marzyli przed szkołą wojskową, musiał mieć także na myśli codzienną rozrywkę. Zbyt zmęczeni myśleniem o codzienności, na pewno nie wbiliby się na żadną galę w centrum Hongkongu ani imprezę dla śmietanki towarzyskiej; zamiast tego Mark myślał o jakimś niewielkim pubie, z dobrymi drinkami i nastrojową muzyką. Gdyby mrok balkonu skrył ich zmęczone twarze, wiedział, że byliby w stanie powiedzieć sobie wszystko. Nawet to, co bolało w świetle dnia.

Obładowany siatkami z nie tylko niezbędnymi rzeczami, przysiadł na ławce w centrum galerii i wyjął telefon. Numer Jacksona widniał w najczęściej wybieranych, więc i tym razem Mark się nie zawahał.

\- Jesteś w pracy? - powitał go gdy tylko usłyszał, że Wang odebrał.

\- Wysłali mnie po części na drugi koniec miasta - odparł, ściszając nieco radio. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Dasz radę wrócić wcześniej? - spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego o to prosi, skoro nawet nie miał konkretnego planu.

Jackson zawahał się chwilę, w czasie, w którym Mark sprawdził czas. Nawet gdyby udało mu się skończyć zmianę wcześniej, pozostawała mu jakaś godzina na przygotowania.

\- Mogę spróbować wyjść od razu jak wrócę do magazynu. - Podejrzliwość w głosie Jacksona odpowiadała na wszystkie niezadane pytania. - Co kombinujesz?

\- Po prostu bądź wcześniej - zakończył enigmatycznie.

Mając jakiś pomysł na zagospodarowanie wolnym czasem, postanowił wejść do sklepu odzieżowego na przeciw, myśląc o tym, że nie może do końca życia kraść bluzy Jacksonowi. Wstając, musiał w porę złapać się oparcia ławki, gdy poczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a straci równowagę. Zamrugał kilka razy by odgonić czarne plamy sprzed oczu. Przestraszył się nieco, ale złapał zakupy - miał nadzieję, że to tylko ze zmęczenia.

Otępienie umysłu nie opuściło go. Ledwo pamiętał, jak brał kilka sztuk do przymierzalni, by następnie zapłacić za nie starą kartą. Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego rozmiar, który zwykł brać, teraz wisiał na nim jak na wieszaku. Modlił się, aby sprawcą wszystkiego była zła rozmiarówka i przemęczenie ostatnimi dniami.

Wracając, stracił najmniejszą ochotę na wyjście do klubu, o ile wcześniej jakąkolwiek posiadał. Całe szczęście, w busie znalazło się dla niego miejsce siedzące, bo gdyby nie to, był pewien, że skończyłby na podłodze. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg swojego bloku, wydawałoby się, że całe zmęczenie opuściło go, choć to może za sprawą myśli na temat wieczoru, który planował spędzić z Jacksonem.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Ledwo rozpakował zakupy, nie tylko te spożywcze, drzwi z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem otworzyły się, by wpuścić Wanga blisko pół godziny wcześniej niż zwykle. To wystarczyło aby Mark mógł zebrać myśli.

\- Weź sobie coś ciepłego - polecił. - I nie zabieraj dużo rzeczy. Jak będziesz gotowy, będę czekał w aucie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Mark? - Jackson ściągnął brwi, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co tamten planuje.

\- Ostatnio nasze wielkie plany nie wypaliły. Pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie to powtórzyć - rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.

Po tym zostawił Jacksona, a sam udał się na zewnątrz. Zajął miejsce pasażera, w oczekiwaniu obmyślając trasę - choć prawda była taka, że chciał po prostu jechać gdzieś bez zastanowienia. Tego także mu brakowało. Żyjąc w otoczeniu raportów, a później własnych planów, chciał po prostu przestać myśleć o najbliższej przyszłości i konsekwencjach. Chciał znów poczuć, co znaczy być naprawdę zaskoczonym - by następnie ponownie wrócić do codziennej rutyny.

Rozmyślał o tym, dopóki ktoś nie wcisnął mu w ręce gorącego kubka. W odpowiedzi obrzucił Jacksona zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Wyglądasz słabo, więc zrobiłem ci herbatę - wyjaśnił. - Postawi cię na nogi. Z tyłu masz koc - dodał.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Daleko jeszcze?

\- Ty to powinieneś wiedzieć. Sam kazałeś mi tędy jechać.

\- Ale to ty jesteś kierowcą - słusznie zauważył Mark, szczelniej okrywając się kocem. Przez spuchnięte oczy ledwo widział, chociaż na zewnątrz zaczynało robić się powoli jasno. Nie mrużąc oka od wczorajszego wieczoru, w końcu zaczął czuć, że nie jest niezniszczalny, chociaż dawniej zdarzało mu sie robić o wiele bardziej męczące rzeczy.

\- Zatrzymajmy się - zaproponował Mark, orientując się, że Jackson jest na nogach tak długo, jak on. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, wskazując na zjazd na stację benzynową - widocznie ostatnią na ich drodze. - To może być nasza ostatnia szansa na cywilizowany posiłek.

Kiedy Mark zniknął w budynku aby zamówić późną kolację, Jackson został na zewnątrz, deklarując się, że woli zatankować, bo nie ma pewności, jak długa będzie ich trasa. Odbierając gorące americano, Mark dopiero poczuł, że znowu żyje - zamówił jeszcze na wynos jakiś posiłek dostępny tak późno w nocy, w momencie, w którym Jackson wrócił aby zapłacić.

\- Zostańmy chwilę dłużej - zaproponował Tuan. - Byłeś w pracy cały dzień. Powinieneś się przespać.

Widząc niezadowolenie Jacksona gdy odbierał resztę, zamiast tego wyszedł z intencją zamiany, co wydawało się, że przypadło mu do gustu bardziej. Tak przynajmniej Mark myślał, dopóki nie wziął pierwszego łyka kawy, który zamiast postawić go na nogi, tylko zarzucił go na prawo. Całe szczęście zdążył oprzeć się na karoserii, nie umknęło to jednak uwadze Wanga.

\- Za mocna kawa na pusty żołądek - spróbował się wytłumaczyć.

Srogo mierząc go znad papierowej torby, Jackson otworzył mu tylnie drzwi, nakazując natychmiast wsiąść do samochodu. Po tym on sam zajął miejsce za kierownicą.

\- W porządku. Możemy się przespać parę godzin - zgodził się w końcu. Nie potrzebował więcej namów.

Posiłek przebyli w ciszy, choć nie dało się ukryć, że obaj pogrążyli się w myślach. Dystans między nimi w ostatnich dniach zaczął drastycznie spadać, aż wydawało się, że w którymś momencie zniknie całkowicie. Taką zresztą miał nadzieję Mark, gdy zaproponował ów wyjazd.

\- Dokąd w zasadzie chcesz dojechać? - odezwał się w końcu Jackson, rzucając zwinięty w kulkę papier. Upewnił się wcześniej, że trafi on na podłogę, a nie na tylną kanapę, na której Mark próbował ponownie zawinąć się w koc.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział słusznie. - Moim celem jest chyba sama podróż. Lubię ten samochód.

W odbiciu przedniego lusterka Mark mógł zobaczyć, jak Jackson lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Ja też. Mam dobre wspomnienia z tylnymi siedzeniami.

Tuan nie odpowiedział od razu, przypominając sobie, o czym Jackson może mówić. Jedyne, co zdołał przywołać na myśl, to pewną gorącą, burzliwą noc, kiedy nie udało im się rozłożyć namiotu ani wynająć przyczepy. Zmuszeni zostali nocować w samochodzie - ale sytuacja rozwinęła się tak, że ostatecznie żaden nie narzekał.

Westchnął z irytacją, ale także cieniem uprzejmej nostalgii. Ostatecznie dobrze wspominał ten dzień, nawet jeśli wtedy wolał zapomnieć o całym zdarzeniu.

\- Obiecałem wtedy, że nigdy tego nie powtórzymy. Boże. Robiąc to w tym starym aucie czułem się prawie jakbyśmy robili to na strychu moich rodziców.

Jackson ściągnął brwi i wziął spory łyk nadal parującej kawy.

\- Robiąc co, Mark? - spytał niewinnie. - Chodziło mi o to, jak wzięliśmy go na prom i jeździliśmy nim po Korei. Dostałem wtedy mandat, a potem udawaliśmy, że mówimy tylko po chińsku. Nigdy nie widziałem tak wkurwionego policjanta - przyznał, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, po czym odwrócił się do Marka, z jeszcze głupszym uśmiechem. - A ty o czym mówiłeś?

Mark poczuł jak rumieniec obejmuje jego policzki i cieszył się, że w słabym świetle znad stacji benzynowej Jackson nie widzi dokładnie jego twarzy. Zaczął pluć sobie w brodę - w końcu jak mógł zapomnieć o ich wyjeździe do Korei? Zamiast tego, na myśli miał jakiś dawny weekend, pewnie na niedługo po zakupie samochodu. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby tylko punktem kulminacyjnym tego wypadu nie był seks na tylnej kanapie w dźwiękach padającego deszczu.

\- Tak, chodziło mi o to samo. Mandat i policja - skłamał.

Mark był jednak słabym kłamcą, co Jackson od razu zauważył, ale odpuścił mu, śmiejąc się swoim charakterystycznym, wysokim tonem. Nie chcąc wspominać już nic więcej, przesunął się bardziej w prawą stronę, pozwalając towarzyszowi maksymalnie odsunąć fotel do tyłu. Dopiero wtedy do Marka dotarło, jak zmęczony był po tych prawie czterdziestu godzinach bez snu.

Rano obudziło go nic innego jak trzęsienie samochodu, jakby Jackson wjechał na jakiś niemal górzysty teren. Od razu przetarł spuchnięte oczy, a gdy przyzwyczaiły się one do jasności, mógł zauważyć, że Jacksona wcale nie ma w samochodzie, a oni stoją na jakimś poboczu. Zamiast tego, gdy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, dostrzegł jak chłopak schodzi z dachu na maskę, a następnie wsiada z powrotem do samochodu.

\- Dobrze, że nie śpisz - rzucił zaskoczony. - Właśnie miałem cię budzić. Wysiadaj.

Zanim Mark zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, postanowił zrzucić z siebie koc nim zrobi to Jackson. W tym czasie zaaferowany chłopak szukał czegoś w schowku samochodowym.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? Która godzina? - zapytał zamiast tego.

Jackson przechylił się w jego stronę, klęcząc na siedzeniu kierowcy i rozkładając się niemal na całej szerokości samochodu. Jak widać nie znalazł tego, czego szukał.

\- Jest popołudnie. Powiedziałbym ci, gdzie jesteśmy, ale właśnie próbuję to ustalić.

Chcąc znaleźć więcej szczegółów, Mark w końcu wydostał się na zewnątrz aby zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Jego oczom ukazała się niemal wiejska droga, z ledwo widocznymi pasami. Po prawej stronie samochodu widniała drewniane tablica informacyjna, widocznie wskazująca na jakiś szlak turystyczny. Mark mogl tylko zgadywać, ponieważ drewnianą powierzchnią, nie było na niej obecnie nic więcej; widocznie tekst zapisany na jakimś materiale musiał zostać zdarty.

Gdy zwrócił uwagę na starania Jacksona na dachu samochodu, zrozumiał już wszystko. Na wyższych gałęziach drzewa, do którego została przyczepiona tablica, znajdował się zaczepiony znak, który musiał stanowić plan lub inne istotne informacje. Materiał, z którego go wykonano, widocznie jakieś słabe drewno albo sklejka, był wciąż świeży oraz suchy, co oznaczało, że nie znajdował się tam długo. Musiała więc być to czyjaś wina.

\- Co teraz? - spytał Mark. - Przecież go nie zdejmiemy.

Jackson rozejrzał się, schodząc w końcu na ziemię. Jedynym sposobem zdjęcia znaku było sięgnięcie z dachu samochodu lub wspinaczka na słup energetyczny obok.

\- Mam ciekawy pomysł - rzucił Jackson, spoglądając do góry. - Ten, który zdejmie znak, przez tydzień będzie dostawał kolacje od drugiego.

Mark westchnął. Za bardzo lubił zakłady żeby teraz nie wejść.

\- Wchodzę - odparł, wymieniając z Jacksonem uścisk dłoni.


	16. Chapter 16

Chyba nigdy wcześniej zwyczajnie krojąc warzywa Jackson nie czuł się tak żałośnie. Jakby cała jego godność człowieka zwyczajnie wyparowała.

Dopiero wtedy zaczął żałować, że w ogóle założył się z Markiem. Chciał się trochę zabawić - ale wiedział, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje, wiec teraz nie miał prawa mieć do nikogo pretensji. Miał w końcu pięćdziesiąt procent szans na zwycięstwo.   
Sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz samodzielnie coś gotował. W ostatnich tygodniach jadał na mieście lub korzystał z zalet domowej kuchni Tuana, natomiast gdy miał coś przyrządzić samemu, wydawało mu się, że go to przerasta. Mało brakowało, a Mark przyniósłby mu jadłospis na cały tydzień - ale całe szczęście, nie był aż tak zawistny.

\- Kiedy masz pracę? - zagadnął jak gdyby nigdy nic, nagle materializując się za Jacksonem. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, tym samym wybijając go z czujności na tyle, że nawet nie zauważył, jak chłopak kradnie mu pokrojoną marchewkę.

\- Wziąłem trochę wolnego - przyznał, wilkiem łypiąc na niego. - Zakradasz się tylko po to, żeby o to zapytać?

Zamiast odpowiedzi dostał odgłos przegryzania wpół świeżej marchwi, co o mało nie wprowadziło Jacksona z równowagi. Zdecydowanie zaczynał sobie pozwalać na zbyt wiele.

Bez słowa Mark zajął miejsce przy stole, w ciszy czekając na posiłek. Jackson wzdychając odgarnął włosy z czoła, aby mu nie przeszkadzały, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Nauczył się aby kary zawsze przyjmować z godnością - i tak też chciał zrobić tym razem. Przygotować Markowi tak idealną kolację, aby zrobiło mu się aż głupio. 

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby ją rzucić? Możemy trochę pozwiedzać, pojechać na dłużej do Korei albo do Japonii--

Niespełnione plany Marka przerwało mu syknięcie Jacksona, gdy ten zorientował się w bardzo bolesny sposób, iż źle wymierzył odległość. Zamiast przejść do kolejnego punktu w przepisie, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, starł pojedyncze krople krwi spływające mu po palcach. Nie udało mu się umknąć uwadze Marka.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, pochylając się nad stołem. Gdy Jackson odwrócił się utrudniając mu widoczność, wstał, kolejny raz stając za nim. Powtarzając sobie w głowie, że nie warto się wywyższać trzymając nóż w ręce, nawet nie spodziewał się, co planuje Tuan. Dopiero gdy poczuł jego dłoń w swojej przedniej kieszeni, musiał zareagować. 

Odwrócił się, by w wyrzutem zadać pytanie, jednak szybciej uzyskał odpowiedź. Nie spodziewał się, że w kieszeni fartucha Marka mogą znajdować się plastry, tym bardziej zdziwił się, iż chłopak wyjął całe ich pudełko.

\- Mark, poważnie - mruknął, czując jak zaczyna boleć go duma. - W ciągu roku miałem wybite biodro, dwa razy złamaną stopę i pięć ran kłutych, z czego trzy z własnej winy. Myślisz, że potrzebuję plastra na rozcięty palec?

\- Nie kozakuj - uciął Mark, łapiąc go za rękę.

Widząc, co chce zrobić, Jackson sam wyjął mu z dłoni pudełko i postanowił nakleić plaster tylko po to, aby nie zakrwawić ryżu. Sam nie rozumiał, czemu na ustach Marka zjawił się lekki uśmiech, ale i on postanowił się rozluźnić. Przypominanie swoich największych bitew podczas przygotowywania kolacji nie było wcale oznaką heroizmu, a cechą charakterystyczną dla snobów; a Jackson chyba wolałby wrócić na kolejne dwa lata na wyspę niż zostać uznanym za egocentryka. 

\- Pomogę ci - zaoferował się Mark, pochylając się nad przepisem z telefonu. Jackson nie zaprotestował tylko dlatego, że nie chciał sprawiać problemów. 

\- Czy to nie będzie wbrew zasadom? - słusznie zauważył. 

Mark chwilę pomyślał nad odpowiedzią, ale ostatecznie przyznał, że skoro robi to z własnej woli, będzie to tylko część jego zwycięstwa. Jackson nie chciał się sprzeczać. 

Ledwo myślał o posiłku, myślami uciekając gdzie indziej. Nie tak miała wyglądać jego relacja z Markiem. Musiał za wszelką cenę sprawić, by Tuan mu zaufał, ślepo uwierzył, że Jackson go nigdy nie skrzywdzi. Chciał nawet aby Mark ponownie się w nim zakochał, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak słaby i łatwowierny wtedy będzie. A co najważniejsze - cios zabolałby go wtedy najbardziej. Może nawet byłby w stanie zrozumieć, co czuł Jackson. I zemsta smakowałaby najlepiej. 

Z czasem jednak Wang doszedł do wniosku, iż to za mało. Nie wystarczyłoby od tak zabić Marka - chciał mieć z tego najprawdziwszą przyjemność, poczuć taką rozkosz, jakiej posmakował kochając go kiedyś. Ta zemsta miała być gorąca jak ich dawna miłość, ale potężna jak zdrada na wyspie. Tutaj rodziło się pytanie - czy cokolwiek takiego w ogóle było możliwe? 

Aż w końcu ze zdziwieniem zaczął dostrzegać, że bardziej zaczyna zależeć mu na innych rzeczach, a konkretniej na ich codziennych drobiazgach. Lubił sprzeczać się z Markiem. Lubił jego spontaniczne pomysły i nieplanowane wieczory. Lubił ich codzienne kolacje i spokojne śniadania. Z Markiem nawet posiłki smakowały mu lepiej, inaczej od lunchu w pracy. W pewnym sensie przestało mu nawet zależeć na swoim największym celu. Miał już gdzieś, czy zabije Marka i czy sam przy tym zginie. Chciał tylko dobrze się bawić, co przychodziło mu z ogromną łatwością. 

Sam nie wiedział, czy może się do tego przyzwyczaić. Przecież teraz nie myślał o śmierci - ale gdyby za tydzień agent z Fu Shang przyłożył jemu oraz Markowi lufę do skroni i kazał wybierać, to oczywiste, że Jackson wybrałby ratunek dla siebie. Musiał się tylko zastanowić - czy to z powodu chęci do życia, czy chęci zemsty? 

\- Możesz nakryć do stołu - polecił Mark. 

Dopiero wtedy Jackson oprzytomniał, orientując się, że kolacja jest gotowa. Bez słowa odłożył fartuch na wieszak i sięgnął po naczynia.

Gdy tylko Tuan wziął do ust kulkę ryżową, ledwo ją przełknął, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Zbity z tropu Jackson podążył jego śladami i od razu pożałował. 

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? To smakuje okropnie - przyznał Wang.

\- Masz rację - potwierdził. 

Zgodnie uznali, że najprościej będzie zjeść tylko to, co się do tego nadaje. Tak ubogiego posiłku nie jedli widocznie od kilku miesięcy. Spoglądając na jasny plaster, Jackson uświadomił sobie, że pamiątkę po tym wieczorze będzie miał co najmniej jeszcze przez kilkanaście dni.

\- Zastanawiam się nad jedną rzeczą. Co plastry robią w twoim fartuchu?

\- Jeśli ci powiem, znowu przyznasz, że nie nadaję się na oficera - mruknął Mark spode łba. - Zostańmy przy tym, że cię dobrze znam, dobra?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Korzystając z wolnego wieczoru, Jackson nie widział innego wyboru jak urządzić sobie wieczór filmowy z domowymi drinkami - w końcu wybierając między snem przez trzynaście godzin, a jakimś amerykańskim hitem i whisky, wolał postawić na pewną rozrywkę. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy jak normalny obywatel oglądał telewizję. Czuł się prawie tak, jakby nie było to legalne. 

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami wcześniej, niż było ustalone, trochę wytrąciło go z uwagi, ale wolał nawet nie fatygować się aby wstać. Zamiast tego naciągnął z lekka koc, czując, jak chłodne powietrze dostaje się do pokoju.

\- Wróciłem wcześniej - powitał go Mark, zostawiwszy zakupy w kuchni. Po chwili wsadził głowę przez szparę w drzwiach by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. - Co oglądasz?

Jackson w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, czekając na kres reklam. Chwilę zastanawiając się, Mark w końcu postanowił do niego dołączyć. Jackson nie zaprotestował, w duchu licząc na to, że dzięki temu może uda mu się wymigać od gotowania.

\- Wybierzmy się któregoś dnia do prawdziwego kina. To trochę lepsza rozrywka od siedzenia w domu - przyznał Mark.

\- Daj mi się oswoić z technologią. Nie oglądałem telewizji od pięciu lat.

Szybki rachunek sprawił, że Mark od razu ściągnął brwi. Chwilę się wahał, pewny, że źle usłyszał. 

\- Ale przecież na wyspę wyjechaliśmy niecałe trzy lata temu - zauważył. 

Jackson nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu, średnio zainteresowany tą rozmową. Czuł, że Mark wbija w niego uważne spojrzenie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. 

\- Dokładnie - zgodził się.

Na to stwierdzenie Mark porzucił dalsze myśli na ten temat. Chociaż wiedział, że Wang starał się unikać polityki, reklam i słabych telenowel, nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że tym samym zrezygnowałby z przyjemności kina domowego. 

Gdy tylko losowy kryminał wpadł im w oko, na dobre zakończyli rozmowy. Niemal czując, jak Mark drży w samej koszulce, Jackson zdecydował się dobrodusznie zarzucić na niego koc.

\- Jest za mały - zaczął narzekać półtonem. - Nie zmieścimy się--

Aby dać Markowi do zrozumienia, że przerywa mu i szuka problemów, Jackson jednym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie. Zaskoczyło go, jak mało wysiłku musiał w to włożyć. Wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że miał do czynienia z dzieckiem, a nie dorosłym mężczyzną - ale nie wziął oczywiście pod uwagę drobnej figury chłopaka i swojej niemałej siły.

Czuł, że Tuan jest spięty i nie może sobie z jakiegoś powodu znaleźć miejsca. Wtedy dopiero do niego dotarło, że w końcu to był pierwszy raz kiedy byli ze sobą tak blisko - pomijając ten raz, kiedy postanowił go sobie przynieść do domu prawie spod piekarni. Zważając na fakt, że wtedy był w zbyt dobrym humorze, w innej atmosferze mógł czuć się niekomfortowo.

Jakby chcąc okazać mu jego granicę, wziął ostrożnie ramię Marka, tylko po to, aby przełożyć je sobie w pasie. Kiedyś Tuan robił to instynktownie, ale teraz widocznie czuł, że nie może się posunąć tak daleko.

Starał się ignorować zimno jego dłoni, choć nie było to dla niego obojętne. Wolną ręką Jackson przejechał po jego boku, czując dokładnie kości łopatek i żeber. Niemal go to przeraziło. 

\- Teraz cieszę się, że przegrałem ten zakład - przyznał półżartem. - Powinienem cię porządnie nakarmić.

W odpowiedzi Mark tylko wtulił twarz w jego szyję, rozkoszując się ciepłem, którego musiało mu długo brakować. Jego wciąż spięte mięśnie musiały pochłaniać większość z tej energii. 

\- Nie przeszkadza ci kiedy dotykam cię w ten sposób? - spytał niepewnie.

Dziesiątki odpowiedzi zrodziły się w tym momencie w głowie Jacksona. Od zwykłego zaprotestowania poprzez subtelną prośbę o więcej, nie wiedział, co najlepiej wybrać. Wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, ale wcale nie skupiając się na filmie, w końcu nie odpowiedział nic, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę Marka. Chłopak podniósł się na łokciu, ale Jackson od razu go powstrzymał, gdy łapiąc go za ramię nakazał mu zostać na miejscu. Czułby się winny gdyby pozwolił mu odejść, kiedy ten niemal trząsł się z zimna. 

On jednak nie chciał się poddać i ostatecznie podniósł się na tyle, by móc nawiązać z Jacksonem kontakt wzrokowy. Nadal czuł na swoich barkach jego ramię, sam natomiast ani drgnął, bawiąc się tylko materiałem jego koszulki. W końcu uległ, spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko. Jesteś pewien, że ci to nie--

\- Mark - przerwał mu wpół zdania. - To ty tu jesteś spięty, nie ja.

Słusznie Tuan odwrócił wzrok, na co Jackson natychmiast zareagował, łapiąc go za szczękę. Coraz mniej onieśmielony Mark sięgnął po jego butelkę whisky. Jackson tylko ściągnął brwi.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem pocałować swojego byłego - przypomniał, po czym wziął potężny łyk. Gdy tylko odjął whisky od ust, Jackson zrobił dokładnie to samo.

\- Więc na co czekasz? - niemal szepnął.

Gdy poczuł tak delikatny dotyk ust Marka, zamknął oczy. W momencie, gdy musnął jego wargi, lekki dreszczyk przeszył jego barki. Tylko Mark potrafił tak drobnym gestem dostarczyć mu tylu emocji.

Nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Zapraszający gest tylko pobudził jego uśpione zmysły, gdy pogłębił pocałunek. Czuł jak Mark zadrżał kiedy powoli oblizał jego wargi. Dłonią przestał bawić się materiałem koszulki, a Jackson nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji czując na swojej nagiej skórze cieplejszy dotyk, powoli wodzący od podbrzusza niemal po obojczyki. Ponownie wystarczył mu jeden ruch aby unieść biodra Marka, tym samym zachęcając go do położenia się na nim. Korzystając z okazji, drugą rękę zanurzył w jego włosach, doszczętnie rujnując ich ułożenie. 

\- Chcesz tego? - szeptem spytał Tuan. Chociaż zaskoczył Jacksona, nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Wystarczającą odpowiedzią musiały być zachłanne pocałunki, które zaczął składać na jego szyi.

\- Od dawna tego chciałem - mruknął w jego pierś, odrywając się tylko po to, aby pomóc mu zdjąć koszulkę. 

Błądząc dłońmi po nagiej skórze Marka zupełnie zapomniał, że już to kiedyś robił. Każdy fragment jego ciała wydawał się być dla niego nowy i nieznany, co tylko sprawiało mu większą przyjemność. Wracając do ust, zaczepnie nadgryzł jego dolną wargę, dbając o to, by żaden z kolejnych pocałunków nie smakował dla niego tak samo. Sam pozwolił się zaskoczyć, czując metalowy kolczyk, którego Mark mimo lat nie chciał wyjąć. Cały czas starał się wprowadzać coś nowego, jednocześnie trzymając się stabilnej podstawy, podczas gdy Mark przejechał dłonią po jego rozgrzanym torsie. Różnica temperatur od razu wywołała u niego przyjemny dreszcz w okolicy krzyża.

Z pomrukiem niezadowolenia ponownie oderwał się od ust Marka, tylko po to, by samemu zrzucić górną część ubrania. Ułatwiając chłopakowi dostęp, ciężko opadł na poduszki, gdy tamten zaczął lubieżnie całować jego niemal gorącą skórę. Kolejny dreszcz objął jego ciało w momencie, w którym zaczepnie podgryzł mu wystający obojczyk. Czując jak oblewa go fala gorąca, przeniósł dłonie na talię Marka, śmiertelnie powoli schodząc do bioder. Zanim pomógł mu chociażby rozpiąć pasek, lekko przejechał kciukiem poniżej pasa, tym samym sprawiając, że w momencie pokrył się gęsią skórką.

Mark także zaczął schodzić niżej, pozostawiając pocałunki na linii jego mostka i samemu rozpinając rozporek. Gdy tylko zrzucił spodnie, na jego nagich biodrach od razu znalazły się dłonie Jacksona. Minęła chwila, zanim zdecydował się zamienić ich miejscami, teraz samemu pozbywając się zbędnych ubrań. Wiedział, że tylko bokserki Mark będzie wolał zdjąć mu osobiście i nie chciał pozbywać go tej przyjemności. Agresywniej całując jego szyję, co i rusz boleśniej ją podgryzając, wsłuchiwał się w jego gardłowe pomruki zadowolenia. Mógł wtedy przysiądz, że jeśli przyjemność miała jakiś dźwięk, to tak właśnie brzmiała.

Lekko przejechał dłonią na wysokości bioder, spokojnie przechodząc do wewnętrznej ich części. Pewniejszym ruchem zmusił go do ich uniesienia, by móc zsunąć jego bokserki. Przyjemne mrowienie przeszło ciało Marka pod wpływem tego dotyku, promieniejąc od krzyża po same ramiona, ale nim przeniósł dłonie na barki Jacksona, zrobił to samo. Cichy syk dał mu do zrozumienia, że zbyt mocno musiał przygryźć jego wargi, gdy chłopak zjechał jeszcze niżej ręką.

Ponownie obdarzył chaotycznymi pocałunkami jego szyję, niezdolny do skupienia się na niczym innym jak dłoni Jacksona, który ujął jego męskość by z wyczuciem zacząć go masować. Mocniej przejechał dłońmi po jego plecach, zatrzymując się dopiero w okolicy łopatek, gdzie jednocześnie zaczął z trudem łapać powietrze. Jego ciężki oddech musiał zrównoważyć nacisk równie zmęczonych dłoni, łaskocząc czułą skórę na szyi.

Nacisk ręki Jacksona był wystarczający, aby ów gardłowy pomruk przemienić w stłumiony jęk. Widząc, jaką przyjemność mu tym sprawiał, zostawił ostatnie pocałunki na jego biodrach, by powoli zacząć składać je coraz niżej. Zaczepnie liżąc i podgryzając jego skórę w najdelikatniejszym miejscu, przeniósł dłonie na wewnętrzną stronę ud, zostawiając Marka ze sprzecznymi myślami na temat tego, co planował zrobić, by zwieńczyć swe starania i wziąć jego członka do ust. 

Mark jęknął z rozkoszy, zostawiając ślady paznokci na łopatkach kochanka, przy czym tamten nie zdołał powstrzymać pomruku aprobaty gdy tak pieścił jego męskość językiem, jednocześnie delikatnie dotykając czułe jądra. Niemal czuł elektryzujący dreszcz przechodzący jego ciało gdy uniósł mu biodra, przy czym poczuł gorzkawy smak spermy w ustach.

Przetarł z lekka twarz wierzchem dłoni, nie spodziewając się, że Tuan przyciągnie go po tym do siebie.

\- Tego mi... brakowało - szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie na wydechu, tuż przy jego wargach.


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson westchnął nad ranem, wdychając zapach sypialni i nadal rozkoszując się ciepłem dwóch ciał. Nie miało to jednak nic wspólnego z przyjemnością.

Nie musiał otwierać oczu by wiedzieć, jaki widok go zastanie. Ich ubrania musiały znajdować się w każdym kącie pokoju, wymięta pościel niemal spadała z łóżka, a oni obaj wyglądali, jakby właśnie przebiegli maraton. Rozwiane włosy i lekkie rumieńce mogły w końcu wskazywać tylko na to lub na ich faktycznie zajęcie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przespał się z Markiem, nawet jeśli pragnął tego od dawna. Brakowało mu jego dotyku, chciał poczuć na sobie jego dłonie, jego usta, posunąć się dalej. Ta bliskość, której nie posiadał, dała o sobie znać dopiero teraz. Miał ochotę niewinnie przytulić się do Marka i nigdy go już nie wypuścić. Nie powinien był tak myśleć. To nie był odpowiedni moment.

Przecież Mark Tuan był osobą, którą obiecał zabić. Nie bez powodu przez kilka ostatnich tygodni podawał mu zatrute herbaty, aby teraz chcieć z wszystkiego zrezygnować. Ten czas przed jego śmiercią zyskał po to, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie, uśpić czujność i sprawić, by zemsta była jeszcze słodsza. To, co zrobił zeszłego wieczoru, wykraczało poza zakres czynności niezbędnych to zdobycia go. Jeśli Mark ufał mu na tyle, że pozwolił mu się rozebrać z ubrań i nieprzyzwoitości, w życiu nie pomyślałby, że Jackson zechce go zabić. To już nie był przymus. To była jego własna zachcianka.

Przyjemne odprężenie i oddech chłopaka, który nadal czuł przy sobie, kazały mu myśleć, że nie ma czego żałować. To było jak instynkt. Gdyby tego nie zrobił w ten sposób, musiałby załatwić to inaczej. Nie zrobił nic złego, tylko dlatego, że jego towarzyszem był Mark. To nie musiało nic znaczyć.

Długo jednak Jackson nie mógł się oszukiwać. To zbliżenie mogło nic nie znaczyć - ale znaczyło, i to dla obu z nich. W końcu miał niezbity dowód na to, że zdominował Marka nie tylko w łóżku, ale i w życiu. Chłopak nie mógłby się mu teraz postawić. Jego uległość, w pewnym stopniu łatwowierna i niewinna, była wręcz rozbrajająca. Mark wydał mu się teraz taki słaby. Przecież jedną swoją decyzją Jackson mógłby pozbawić go życia. Nigdy nie sądził, że poczuje nad kimś aż taką kontrolę.

Nie zostało mu dużo czasu. Wkrótce będzie musiał wypełnić zadanie agencji, na zawsze ukracając cierpienia Marka. Może to nawet lepiej. Niech chłopak pożyje jeszcze w nieświadomości, nacieszy się życiem, w końcu tylko to mu zostało.

Przez myśl Jacksona przebiegło, że może wcale nie chce go zabić. Tak bardzo chciałby aby to, co teraz usilnie podtrzymywali, trwało dłużej. Żeby mógł nie myśleć o konsekwencjach, robić jakieś nic nieznaczące wypady, jeść kolacje i kochać się z Markiem gdziekolwiek. Kiedykolwiek. To życie było tak piękne. Mogło być takie już na zawsze.

Jednak Wang musiał obejść się smakiem. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby tylko spróbował być szczęśliwy z Markiem, agencja by go zwyczajnie zabiła. Na to nie mógłby pozwolić. Wiedział, że Tuan nie dałby sobie rady sam. Skazaliby go na wieczne cierpienie, a on nie mógłby się odpłacić tym sukinsynom. To było prawie tak, jakby mu na nim zależało. Dziwne uczucie.

Prawdę mówiąc, odwracając się lekko by zerknąć na senne oblicze Marka w świetle wschodzącego słońca, każdy chciałby go chronić. Wydawał się być tak niewinny, pogrążony w głębokim śnie, zupełnie jakby nie był byłym żołnierzem obeznanym z bronią, a wczorajszego dnia nie przespał się ze swoim chłopakiem. Przywoływał na myśl studenta, może nawet nastolatka, który nic nie wie o życiu. Nie kogoś, kto to życie wkrótce straci.

Chwilę się wahając przejechał dłonią po jego splątanych kosmykach, czując jak lekko reaguje przez sen na ten dotyk. Nadal musiał być go spragniony. Po tak długim czasie pewnie i on zapomniał, co znaczy zwyczajnie mieć kogoś obok.

Nie chcąc dłużej czekać na niebezpieczne napięcie, Jackson wstał niepewnie, dbając o to, aby żaden ruch nie obudził Marka. Chwilę zajęło mu odnalezienie ubrań rozrzuconych po pokoju, a gdy tylko to zrobił, pomknął do łazienki, następnie do kuchni. Potrzebował zapić czymś poranny smak w ustach.

W końcu postawił wodę i drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po kawę. Emocje nadal dla niego nie opadły. Wciąż nie wiedział, co ma na ten temat myśleć.

Chwilę później z parującym kubkiem przysiadł przy stole tyłem do okna, podpierając zmęczone czoło dłonią. Nie wiedział co dalej. Nic już nie wiedział. Zyskał całkowitą kontrolę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie dawała mu ona satysfakcji. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby potrzebował teraz kogoś, kto poprowadziłby go za rękę do właściwej decyzji. To nie było możliwe. Nikt taki nie mógłby stanąć na jego drodze, a dobry wybór w zasadzie nie istniał. Każdy zakończyłby się tragedią.

Nie musiał długo myśleć, by w końcu powiedzieć to sobie na głos. To tylko seks, nic więcej. Ich sytuacja po tym i tak już się nie pogorszy, a z pewnością obaj uświadomili sobie dużo ważnych rzeczy w tym czasie. Jackson jak na ironię dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak wcześniej był samotny.

Myślałby tak o swoim niewesołym losie, gdyby odgłos skrzypienia podłogi go z tego nie wyrwał. Wyprostował zmęczone barki, by powitać ledwo rozbudzonego Marka w drzwiach. Chwiejne kroki stawiał wyjątkowo ostrożnie, nadal trzymając się framugi, drugą dłonią przeczesują wpadające mu do oczu pasma. Na siebie założył tylko bokserki i zarzucił rozpiętą koszulę, która musiała znajdować się gdzieś w pokoju.

\- Dobrze ci się spało? - rzucił Wang, a uśmiech rozpromienił jego twarz. To było tak niedorzeczne pytanie, że musiał się roześmiać. - Nie chciałem cię budzić.

\- Sam wstałem - wyjaśnił zachrypniętym głosem.

Gdy tylko zaczął sobie także robić kawę, Jackson ostrzegawczo odsunął się. Jednym haustem dopił swoją i przechodząc obok, niby dla asekuracji przeniósł dłonie na jego biodra. Z zaciekawieniem Mark odwrócił się.

\- Idę do pracy - szybko wyjaśnił.

Nim zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo, które i tak już nie było potrzebne, przez ułamek sekundy na swoich ustach poczuł oddech Marka. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że wracają do starej codzienności.

Tego obawiał się przez całe popołudnie, choć przecież nie miał się czego bać. Ich rutyna mogła być piękna przez te ostatnie tygodnie. Może w jakiś sposób również mniej bolesna - ostatecznie nawet z tego krótkiego pocałunku Jackson mógł czerpać radość. Bo wiedział, że w tym momencie nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Gdy tylko wrócił do mieszkania po kolejnym monotonnym dniu pracy, automatycznie skierował się do salonu, jednak nie zastał tam Marka. Również sypialnia była pusta, co kazało mu natychmiast iść do kuchni. Unoszący się w powietrzu zapach wina ryżowego wyjątkowo go zaskoczył.

Widok, który zastał na miejscu, nie powinien był go zdziwić. Mało tego - był scenariuszem, który powinien był rozważyć już dawno. Jednak widząc Marka przy kolejnej szklance wina, z jedną czy dwoma opróżnionymi butelkami pod stołem, poczuł nagłą chęć na zabranie mu trunku sprzed nosa - tłumacząc się oczywiście całkowitą troską, a nie ochotą zasmakowania wina razem z nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Mark? - spytał powoli, zajmując miejsce na przeciwko.

Mark przeniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. Wyglądał na osobę tak opuszczoną przez życie, że Jacksona aż to przeraziło.

\- Dużo myślałem - bąknął. - O nas.

Jego niepewny głos wskazywał na to, że sam nie był pewien swoich przemyśleń i wniosków. Jackson jakby chcąc zachęcić go do mówienia, wziął od niego szklankę i opróżnił ją jednym haustem. Pamiętał, że tak rozmowy prowadzi się im najlepiej.

\- Po tych dwóch latach w samotności dużo się zmieniło - rozwinął, nim Jackson zdążył pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. - Czułem się taki winny. Chciałem cię przeprosić od razu gdy to zrobiłem, ale nie mogłem. W końcu kazałem ci odejść i zrobiłem to wystarczająco dosadnie. A potem spotkaliśmy się ponownie i to było tak, jakbym drugi raz cię stracił. To bolało. Wiesz jak mogłem się wtedy czuć?

Zawahał się, widocznie dając mu czas na przemyślenie. Jackson szybko wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Chyba nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał - wiedział, że Mark był zdrajcą, ale nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak czuł się po dokonaniu tej zbrodni. Widocznie nie on jeden cierpiał po rozstaniu. To było tak oczywiste, że aż Wang potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego o tym nie rozmyślał wcześniej.

\- Ja muszę to wiedzieć, Jackson. Czy teraz... Teraz wszystko między nami gra? Po tym wszystkim?

Przeciągłe spojrzenie, którym go obdarzył, mogłoby topić ściany lodowe. Jackson aż się wzdrygnął. Nie wytrzymałby tego napięcia ani chwili dłużej.

\- Nie wiem, Mark - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Ja też nie czuję się tak jak kiedyś. Nie żywię wobec ciebie żadnych negatywnych emocji już od dawna. A po ostatnich dniach czuję się tak, jakbym się do ciebie na nowo zbliżył. - Jackson musiał odwrócić jakoś wzrok, czując, że nie może dłużej spoglądać w oczy Marka. Wstał, rozglądając się za szklanką, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że uciekanie się po procenty nie będzie dobrym wyjściem. Szybko zrezygnował, opierając się dłońmi o meblościankę. - Nie czuję się z tym źle.

Jackson potrzebował chwili dla przetrawienia swoich słów. Nie było w tym ani jednego kłamstwa; wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą. Faktycznie zaczął czuć do Marka coś, czego nie mógł nazwać miłością, ale nie było to na pewno dla niego całkiem obojętne. Jego przywiązanie, troska i czułość, którą zaczął kierować wobec chłopaka, zupełnie kontrastowały z chęcią zemsty, odejścia oraz obietnicą zabójstwa.

Mark spuścił głowę, jakby stanowiła ona ciężar nie do uniesienia. Chwilę pozostał w tej pozycji, a gdy ciemne plamy zniknęły mu sprzed oczu, wyprostował się.

\- Kocham cię, Jackson - rzucił prosto, ale z pewną siłą. - Nie mógłbym nawet pomyśleć o stracie ciebie.

Nieprzyjemne ukłucie przeszyło klatkę Wanga. Zachłysnąłby się powietrzem, więc tylko obojętnie odchrząknął. Mark widocznie wziął to za ściśnięte gardło, co przyjął za dobrą wymówkę.

\- Ja też cię kocham - skłamał.


	19. Chapter 19

Myśli Jacksona nie pozwalały mu się skupić na pracy, o czym przekonał się dopiero gdy poczuł jak pudełko z żarówkami wypada mu z rąk. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła przywołał go na ziemię, tak jak ciche przekleństwo, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać przy tym. Dziwny wniosek nasunął mu się, gdy pomyślał, że gdyby nie Mark, byłoby to pewnie pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedziałby od paru dni. To nie rozmowy z Tuanem mu przeszkadzały - ale fakt, że z dnia na dzień stawały się coraz szczersze.

A jednak wczoraj go okłamał. Powiedział wprost, że go kochał, choć wiedział, że to nie miłością go darzył. I co najdziwniejsze, wcale nie czuł się z tym źle. Nie miał żadnych wyrzutów, że powiedział nieprawdę na temat czegoś tak ważnego. Przecież za kilka tygodni trucizna zacznie działać. Wszystko się skończy.

Już wiedział, że negatywne skutki dosypywanych prochów dawały o sobie znać. Choć Mark nie dawał po sobie nic poznać, nie dało się ukryć, że coraz łatwiej się męczył, jego oddech przyspieszał, stracił na wadze, a rany coraz gorzej się goiły i coraz więcej siniaków zdobiło jego ciało. Nawet przez chwilę Jackson nie pomyślał o tym, żeby przestać. Bał się śmierci, choć nic nie trzymało go przy życiu. W przypadku Marka - wiedział, że lepiej będzie go zabić niż zrobić to samo, co on. Jackson nie chciał go zdradzać.

Ledwo zdążył posprzątać rozbite szkło, a wybiła godzina oznaczająca koniec jego zmiany, na co tylko westchnął. Wcale nie chciał wracać do domu. Sam nie wiedział, czego chce.

Sięgnął tylko po kurtkę, którą niedbale zarzucił na siebie przed wejściem. Znajoma sylwetka przed magazynem zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. Ściągnął brwi, zachodząc go od tyłu.

\- Powinieneś sobie zrobić odrost - zauważył Jackson na powitanie. W zamyśleniu przeczesał własne włosy. Tak długo sam nie był u fryzjera, że jego blond dawno przemienił się w jasny brąz, a i długość zaczynała mu się w końcu dawać we znaki.

Mark odwrócił się, a drobny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

\- Byłem w okolicy i postanowiłem, że cię odbiorę - wyjaśnił.

Jackson rozejrzał się krótko, żeby dostrzec, że Mark ma przy sobie tylko lekką kurtkę i telefon, który wystawał mu z kieszeni spodni.

\- Nie jechałeś autem? - zauważył zdziwiony. - Zostawiłem ci kluczyki. Mogłeś zrobić przy okazji zakupy zamiast iść pieszo.

Mark przyspieszył kroku, jakby chcąc pokazać, że znużenie wcale mu nie doskwiera, a krótki spacer był tym, czego właśnie potrzebował.

\- Sam chciałem się przejść. Zresztą, zmieńmy temat. Brzmisz jak odpowiedzialny dorosły. Nienawidzę tego.

Jackson miał ochotę roześmiać się na to stwierdzenie. Może był dorosły od dobrych paru lat, ale odpowiedzialność zdecydowanie nie należała do cech, którymi dało się go określić. 

Mark chyba uznał to samo, ponieważ sam nie zaproponował rozmowy. Cisza, w której szli, była wyjątkowo komfortowa. Zwolnili kroku, dopóki okolica, w której się znaleźli, sprawiła, że Mark całkiem przystanął na chwilę.

\- Pewnie szedłeś tutaj z centrum - założył Jackson. - Ta droga jest krótsza.

\- Nie o to chodzi - uciął Mark, podchodząc do jednego z dziko rosnących drzew. Jackson ściągnął brwi, choć podążył za jego śladem, dopóki nie dostrzegł, że chłopak próbuje się na nie wspiąć. Wtedy skrzyżował ramiona, niepewny, czy lepiej uznać go za niespełna rozumu, czy zadzwonić po straż.

\- Mark Tuan - podniósł głos, by chłopak go lepiej słyszał. - Jako byłemu oficerowi, nakazuje ci zejść i zachować się jak wzorowy obywatel--

\- Chcesz mnie ukarać? - odparł Mark z lekka zaczepnym tonem, który normalnie by sprawił, że Jackson zakrztusiłby się powietrzem; gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się nad słuszną odpowiedzią.

\- Nie wejdę tam za tobą. Mam dość zakładów z tobą - rzucił stanowczo.

\- Wielki mi podoficer - mruknął, jednak na tyle głośno, aby Jackson go usłyszał.

Nie musiał długo czekać aby chłopak okazał zupełne przeciwieństwo swoich słów, próbując wejść za nim. Całe szczęście, nie zajęło mu to długo, dlatego dopiero kilka metrów nad ziemią musiał zastanowić się, dlaczego Mark kazał mu tam wejść za sobą.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz czuć się staro, ale są inne sposoby żeby mi to pokazać - pouczył go.

Chłopak natomiast pokręcił głową, siadając naprzeciwko niego na tej samej gałęzi. Nie taki był jego cel i dopiero kiedy wskazał na wyryte w drzewie inicjały, Jackson wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.

\- Nie wierzę - szepnął, spoglądając za siebie. Z tej wysokości dobrze widoczne było ich dawne liceum, które przez cały ten czas nie zmieniło się ani trochę, podobnie jak pierwsze litery ich angielskich imion i nazwisk głęboko uwiecznione w korze drzewa.

\- To tutaj się pierwszy raz całowaliśmy - przypomniał Mark, spoglądając w dół. Jackson także mierzył wzrokiem okolicę, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

Wang pamiętał tamten dzień. Tak jak chyba wszystko w ich relacji, nie przypominało to typowego związku. Żadnemu z nich jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Jakiś urok był w tym, jak rzeczy wyglądały, nawet jeśli ostatecznie doprowadziło ich to do decyzji wagi życia lub śmierci.

\- Ukradłeś wtedy swoim rodzicom samochód, bo w domu był tylko twój brat. - Mark wrócił do tego myślami. - A potem go rozbiłeś i byłeś tak przerażony, że uciekłeś z domu żeby tylko cię nie zamordowali.

Jackson nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego śmiechu. Nie znali się wtedy z Markiem tak dobrze - byli tylko kolegami z klasy i nawet nie spędzali ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu. Coś jednak się zmieniło między nimi tamtego popołudnia, kiedy obaj próbowali się przed kimś ukryć, a jednocześnie znaleźć schronienie idealne.

\- A ty uciekłeś z domu, po czym byłeś przerażony przez to, że to zrobiłeś - wspomniał Jackson. - Nie mogłeś znaleźć drogi do akademika. Miałem wrażenie, że się zaraz popłaczesz - dodał, tym razem starając się ukryć śmiech. Nie chciał okazać chłopakowi, że kiedyś uważał go za słabego, co tylko dodawało mu uroku.

Mark przysunął się lekko, poprawiając nogi przerzucone przez gałąź. Jackson natomiast oparł się bezpiecznie plecami o pień. Wydawało mu się, że te kilka metrów wyżej, w otoczeniu kłujących gałęzi, powietrze jest jakieś inne, więc odetchnął głęboko.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byliśmy takimi idiotami mając siedemnaście lat, skoro obaj uznaliśmy, że wejście na drzewo rozwiąże nasze problemy - przyznał Mark z nutą zażenowania w głosie.

\- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że mając dwadzieścia pięć lat nadal myślimy, że to nam pomoże - odparł Jackson. Po jakimś czasie przestał rozglądać się dookoła i w końcu spojrzał na Marka. Jego wzrok sugerował, że czuje się jakby go widział pierwszy raz a życiu, dokładnie jak kilka lat temu. - I nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak do tego doszło, że to tutaj pierwszy raz się całowaliśmy.

Mark kątem oka dostrzegł, że uważne spojrzenie nie odstępuje go na krok, dlatego po krótkim zawahaniu odwzajemnił je. Napięcie, które wtedy powstało, było niemal namacalne, tak jakby zaczął płynąć między nimi żywy prąd o coraz wyższym natężeniu. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru się odwrócić, zupełnie tak, jakby miało to oznaczać przerwanie czegoś niesamowicie ważnego, a w najlepszym wypadku brak szacunku.

Żaden nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co było takiego w tamtym letnim dniu ani co przyniosło powietrze, że w świetle zmierzającego ku zachodowi słońca zatracili się wtedy w sobie. Może i była to niewinna, młodzieńcza miłość, taka, o której nie chce się mówić, bo przecież nic nie znaczyła, ale pamięta się ją latami. Lekka i ulotna jak liście na wietrze - jednak nie byliby sobą gdyby spoczęli na laurach po tym krótkim impulsie, jednym szybszym uderzeniu serca; gdyby rozeszli się wtedy do domów z uczuciem błogiego szczęścia i spokoju. Ich od zawsze charakteryzowała dynamika, ruch, nic więc dziwnego, że po tamtym krótkim pocałunku żaden nie wrócił na noc do domu. I wcale nie powtórzyli tego aktu tamtej nocy - rozmawiali ze sobą, szczerze, prawdziwie, tak, jak w swoim krótkim życiu nie mieli okazji z nikim pomówić.

Nie mogło się to skończyć inaczej. Nic więc dziwnego, że od tamtego dnia Mark już nigdy nie zgubił drogi do akademika, ponieważ aż do końca szkoły odprowadzał go tam Jackson.

\- Cieszę się, że rozbiłem wtedy ten samochód - wyznał. - Mama była tak przerażona moim zniknięciem, że nic nie powiedziała. Myślała, że bałem się wrócić do domu. Przecież nie mogłem jej rano powiedzieć, że spędziłem noc na słuchaniu przyszłej miłości mego życia.

Mark także skwitował komentarz parsknięciem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Jackson rzucił to półżartem. Jego zbolała mina sprawiła, iż natychmiast spoważniał. Nie chciał go urazić tym, że nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

Zamiast jakiejkolwiek reakcji, Mark nachylił się i nim Jackson zdążyłby zareagować, skradł mu krótki pocałunek, o wiele lżejszy od tamtego pamiętnego. Tym samym sprawił, że w umyśle Jacksona zagościł jeszcze większy zamęt. Jeśli już Mark zaczął wspominać, nie zamierzał się jednak hamować - przypomnienie ich najpiękniejszych wspólnych momentów sprawiło, że naprawdę poczuł się lepiej.

\- Nie powinniśmy - orzekł Jackson, przy czym oblizał z lekka usta. Mark w osłupieniu uniósł brwi, co nie mogło stanowić nic innego, jak prośbę o upewnienie się w tym stwierdzeniu.

Szybko jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy postanowił oddać mu pocałunek, bardziej jednak namiętny niż początkowo. Jego szybka reakcja wywołała u Marka niemałe zaskoczenie, ale szybko chłopak złapał jego rytm i przestał myśleć o tym, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Nie potrzebowali dużo aby uświadomić sobie, że ta jedna rzecz zmieniła się przez wszystkie lata; setki wymienionych pocałunków nauczyły ich wspólnego języka. Doskonale wiedzieli, co zrobić aby nigdy już nie zechcieć zejść na ziemię - i to w dosłownym znaczeniu.

Im dłużej Jackson czuł oddech Marka na swoich ustach, tym bardziej odczuwał jak jego serce przyspiesza. Choć wcześniej faktycznie czuł się jakby poznał Marka pierwszy raz, teraz odniósł nieco inne wrażenie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co w ciągu niemal siedmiu lat znajomości przeszli, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie Markowi wybaczyć wszystko. Ten jeden pojednawczy gest zdawał się wymazać całą przeszłość; Jacksonowi w tym momencie naprawdę na tym nie zależało.

Przyciągnął Tuana bliżej siebie, upewniając się, że nadal obaj stabilnie siedzą na gałęzi, a jednocześnie starając się nie przerwać pocałunku nawet na sekundę, zamiast tego czerpać z niego tyle, ile to tylko możliwe. Mark także nie próżnował, niby w asekuracji przenosząc ramiona na szyję Jacksona. Z tego samego powodu ten złapał go za biodra.

Ciężej oddychając, Jackson mocniej zacisnął dłonie, na skutek czego poczuł jak Mark uśmiecha się tuż przy jego twarzy. Odsunął się tylko po to, aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej tej reakcji. W tym wszystkim Jackson nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to właśnie Mark miał z lekka zaróżowione policzki.

\- Wracajmy do domu, robi się chłodno - zaproponował szorstkim głosem, choć wcale nie wyglądał na zmarzniętego. Jacksonowi pewnie zrobiłoby się go szkoda, gdyby tylko nie miał pojęcia, że tej chrypy wcale nie wywołało zimne powietrze.

Szybko skinął na to głową. Jak się okazało, zejście było dla niego nawet prostsze niż wejście, jakby dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie życie na łonie natury i swój własny surwiwal. Rozejrzał się wokół, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie podglądał i zerknął oczekująco na Marka. Chłopak zeskoczył z ostatniej gałęzi, co widocznie okazało się błędem - w ostatnim możliwym momencie zachwiał się, łapiąc się za kostkę. Jackson znał to na pamięć. Musiał źle wymierzyć odległość albo ustawić stopę pod złym kątem.

\- Wszystko gra? - rzucił ostrożnie.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odparł. Przeciwnie do swoich słów, znów się zawahał.

Jackson zaproponował mu ramię, które chłopak od razu odrzucił. Stanowczo pokręcił na to głową. Tuan nigdy nie potrafił stawiać sobie granic.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi - zaczął Wang rzeczowym tonem. - Ale oficer, który odrzuca pomoc, jest milion razy gorszy od tego, który jej potrzebuje. Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Widocznie ten argument zadziałał, gdy niechętnie Mark oparł się na ramieniu Jacksona. Z całych sił starał się ukryć ulgę, jaką mu to sprawiło, a jego towarzysz usiłował więcej się nie odezwać.

Martwił się o Marka. Nie chciał, żeby cierpiał ani żeby cokolwiek złego mu sie stało. I to bolało go najbardziej - ta świadomość, że los chłopaka nie jest mu już ani trochę obojętny, choć i tak został dawno przesądzony.


	20. Chapter 20

Chociaż Mark próbował namówić Jacksona, aby wziął w końcu wolne, jego starania zdały się na nic. Zanim zdążył choćby otworzyć oczy, sięgnął delikatnie ręką przed siebie, jednak nie wyczuł nic poza szorstkim materiałem pościeli. Sytuacja wyglądała podobnie w salonie, gdzie zastał jedynie pustą kanapę i parę zgniecionych puszek po piwie.

Nawet jeśli nie czuł się najgorzej, nie mógł przestać myśleć o wczorajszym dniu. Zeszłego wieczoru zarzekał się, że nic mu nie jest. Chociaż niefortunne lądowanie dało mu o sobie znać, Mark starał samego siebie przekonać, że wszystko z nim w porządku. To nie sam upadek był tym, co najbardziej mu przeszkadzało - kolejny raz zaskoczył go jego własny spadek wytrzymałości. Kiedyś nie znaczyłoby to dla jego organizmu zupełnie nic, jednak po kilku miesiącach odpoczynku poczuł się tak, jakby przybyło mu paręnaście lat. Sam nie rozumiał, co mogło spowodować ten stan. Przecież Jackson nadal był była idealnej kondycji.

Ten stan naprawdę zaczął go niepokoić. Obawiał się, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić - jednak mimo spokojnego i statycznego życia, jakie prowadzili, na samą myśl o zapisaniu się do lekarza, powołania się na chińskie służby zdrowia i przebrnięcia przez masę dokumentów na temat jego ostatnich aktywności, przechodził go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Prawdę mówiąc, wolał dłużej cierpieć fizycznie niż przez to przechodzić. Nie bez powodu lubował się w nieprzewidywalnych decyzjach. Po tylu latach, nie potrafił całkowicie wrócić do życia statystycznej jednostki, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nigdy do takiej nie należał.

Choć nie tego dotyczył największy lęk Marka, jego stan wieczorem się pogorszył. W końcu nie zdołał udawać przed Jacksonem, że stawanie na lewą stopę jest dla niego bezbolesne.

\- Coś nie tak, Mark? - zagadnął znad kolacji, którą sam przyrządził.

Tuan przez cały ten czas przenosił ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę, co w końcu dało mu o sobie znać; druga kostka całkowicie uniemożliwiała mu stanięcie na niej. Dlatego nie widząc innego wyjścia, podparł się ramionami aby usiąść na blacie kuchennym. Wcale nie uśpiło to czujności Jacksona. Zamiast tego, chłopak skierował na niego uważne spojrzenie.

\- Pewnie. Dlaczego pytasz? 

Irytujący głos w głowie Marka, zapewne zdrowy rozsądek, podpowiadał, że mógł zająć miejsce przy stole, a nie zrzekać się, że pozmywa. Teraz nie dało się już nic ukryć.

\- Myślałem w pracy o wczoraj - zaczął Wang rzeczowo. - Nie odwiedziłeś mnie dzisiaj. Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?

Głośne przełknięcie śliny musiało stanowić wystarczająco wymowną odpowiedź. Mark nie umiał kłamać i nie potrafił ukrywać dłużej tego, że zaczynał się o siebie bać.

Wkładając w to niesamowitą siłę psychiczną, machnął obojętnie ręką, po czym odłożył miskę do zlewu. Gdy zabierał się do tego, aby ostatecznie posprzątać i zaszyć się w sypialni, poczuł na swoim nadgarstki uścisk nim zdążył chociażby zmoczyć ręce.

Westchnął cicho, ale nie wykazał oznak żadnego sprzeciwu. Jackson bez wysiłku złapał go za biodra i posadził z powrotem na blacie, a Mark mógłby się założyć o cały swój dobytek, że sprawiło mu to ogromną radość.

Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Jackson zna go aż tak dobrze. Chcąc mu ulżyć, delikatnie uwolnił swoją kostkę, dziwiąc się, że aż tyle z nią wytrzymał. Przecież wiedział, że chłopak pamięta jego dziwne zachowanie z wczoraj i że nie bez powodu pomógł mu przejść trasę do domu.

Jackson gwizdnął.

\- Nawet nie pytam, jak chodziłeś z tym cały dzień - rzucił.

Mark skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że stopa nie bolała go przy chodzeniu. Wolał zbagatelizować problem i teraz zaczynał tego nieco żałować.

Chociaż obaj przed rozpoczęciem służby, już nawet w szkole wojskowej, otrzymali solidne przeszkolenie medyczne, praktyka, którą dostał Jackson na wyspie, nie mogła się równać z absolutnie niczym. Chociaż nie był lekarzem, Tuan byłby głupcem gdyby mu nie zaufał w tej sprawie. W końcu sam wystarczająco się wycierpiał, lecz teraz pomimo tylko kilku blizn trzymał się zaskakująco dobrze.

To chyba nazywał się prawdziwy pech. Po wielu wzlotach i upadkach na służbie Mark wrócił zwycięsko, jednak wystarczył jeden skok z niewysokiej gałęzi, by skręcił sobie kostkę.

\- Gdybyś nie chodził, byłoby w porządku. Przemieściłeś sobie kość - ocenił Jackson tonem znawcy. - Jestem w stanie ci to nastawić. Ale będzie kurewsko bolało.

Po tym orzeczeniu spojrzał na Marka, któremu krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Sam był sobie winien. Nie wiedział, że coś aż tak go osłabiło, skoro kiedyś jego forma była ponadprzeciętna. Starając się postawić na odwagę, której od niego zawsze wymagano, skinął głową w stronę klęczącego przed nim Jacksona.

Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z płuc, widocznie wahając się ze sprawieniem Tuanowi bólu. Mark schylił się nieco i zamknął oczy. Gdy tylko wyczuł pod dłonią materiał na jego ramieniu, zacisnął dłoń aby dodać sobie otuchy.

Jackson nie miał zamiaru odliczać.

Kiedy tylko Mark poczuł ostre ukłucie bólu, który niemal sprawił, iż spadł z blatu, z trudem powstrzymał krzyk w gardle. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy uczucie to zelżało, zorientował się jak mocno zaciskał dłoń. Odetchnął kilka razy i w końcu otworzył uczy. Jackson, który stale monitorował jego reakcje, posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Dobra robota, oficerze - rzucił prześmiewczo, co wcale nie zamaskowało pogłosu czułości.

Tylko jego obecność sprawiła, że nie zemdlał z bólu. Doskonale wiedział, że Jackson nie zrobi mu krzywdy i chociaż starał się nie okazywać, że zależy mu na nim, to było coś, czego nie potrafił dłużej ukrywać. Mark czerpał satysfakcję z tego nie dlatego, iż w końcu czuł się dla niego ważny - ale ponieważ wiedział, że Wang także nie potrafi powstrzymać swoich uczuć.

Jackson odczekał jeszcze chwilę i w końcu wyprostował się. Kiedy przeniósł dłonie na talię Marka, tamten spokojnie złapał go za szyję. Kolejny raz podniesienie go nie sprawiło mu najmniejszego problemu, podobnie jak przeniesienie go do salonu.

\- Możesz mnie już puścić, Mark - uświadomił go Jackson, gdy pomógł mu zająć miejsce na kanapie, a Mark stale trzymał go za szyję. 

\- A co jeśli nie chcę? - odparł nieodgadnionym tonem. Nie był ani zaczepny, ani poważny.

Jackson skwitował to uśmiechem, lecz i tak wrócił do kuchni aby zaparzyć herbaty. Poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu Marka westchnął. Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść, nie potrafił tego kontrolować. Jakiś głos w głowie podszeptywał mu, iż posunął się o krok za daleko. Zaczynał coś znów czuć do Marka Tuana. Coś niepewnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego.

Dopiero dźwięk czajnika wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Sięgnął po pudełko z herbatą i skierował rękę do kieszeni, w której chował tabletki. Z dziwnym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej pokruszył ją i dosypał do kubka razem z cukrem. Gorąca woda szybko rozpuściła proszek.

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie potrafił.

Chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do salonu i podał mu parujący kubek. Ostrożnie zajął miejsce obok.

Nawet nie zaprotestował gdy zmęczony chłopak osunął się lekko i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Bez słowa wziął łyk herbaty, jakby stanowiło to jedyne, na co było go w obecnym stanie stać.

Celowo podmienił kubki. Tylko jedna myśl zaprzątała jego myśli gdy pił zatruty napój. Nie spodziewał się, że trucizna, którą podawał Markowi dwa razy w tygodniu, była aż tak słodka. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, iż mogła zabić.

\- Chyba położę się wcześniej - rzekł Mark słabym głosem. - Pomożesz mi?

Tym razem Tuan nie miał żadnej blokady prosząc o pomoc. Poczuł, że nie ma w tym nic złego. Jackson wyglądał na naprawdę chętnego do zaopiekowania się nim; a on był zbyt zmęczony żeby myśleć, co to zmieni.

Gdy po chwili jednym haustem opróżnił kubek, zaczekał aż Mark zrobi to samo. Odstawił go na stół i sam wstał, by zanieść go do sypialni. Ta krótka chwila zbliżenia była zupełnie inna od ich pozostałych momentów; nie miała nic wspólnego z przeniesieniem Marka jak worek ubrań przez miasto w celach czysto rozrywkowych ani ofiarowaniem mu ramienia do podparcia się. Czując dotyk wciąż chłodnych, choć zdecydowanie cieplejszych niż wcześniej dłoni Marka, czuł się tak, jakby na rękach niósł ciężar całego świata.

\- Masz zamiar zostać tu ze mną? - poprosił Mark.

Obojętnie Jackson zajął miejsce obok, ciężko kładąc się na łóżku. On też był zmęczony, choć jemu doskwierało to w bardziej psychiczny sposób. Obawy zaczęły go znów dopadać. Teraz już nie bał się, że ktoś go zamorduje. Bardziej przerażało go, iż to, co robił, wyjdzie na jaw. Jak zareagowałby Mark? Co zrobiłby gdyby wiedział, że Jackson odebrał mu resztę jego życia?

Westchnął ciężko czując, jak Mark łapie go za rękę, by zaraz położyć ją sobie w pasie. Wang nawet nie zaprotestował, nawet przyciągnął lekko chłopaka do siebie na znak aprobaty. Nie musieli nic więcej mówić; w końcu nie było takiej potrzeby, skoro rozumieli swoje odczucia bez słów.

Minęła chwila nim nie schował twarzy w zagłębieniu szyi Jacksona, łaskocząc ją swoim nieregularnym oddechem. Momentalnie przeszył go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Łatwo było go doprowadzić do tego stanu. Konsekwencje - choć przecież doskonale zdawał sobie z nich sprawę - dopiero zaczęły do Jacksona docierać i to bolało dokładnie tak, jakby jego własny organizm go wyniszczał. 

A przecież obiecał. Miało mu już nigdy więcej nie zależeć.


	21. Chapter 21

Zawroty głowy były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co spotkało Marka później.

Po kilku dniach, chociaż potrafił już samodzielnie się poruszać, wolałby chyba zostać przykuty do łóżka. Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść i sam nie wiedział, czy to tylko ze strachu, czy może to dalsze objawy jego niezidentyfikowanego schorzenia.

Ledwo łapiąc równowagę w łazience, musiał mocno podeprzeć się zlewu by nie upaść. Mało nie poznawałby siebie, a i jego myśli zaczynały być mu obce. Wizja przewlekłego leczenia naprawdę go przerażała. Czyżby jakiś niewykryty wirus na wyspie zaczynał go zabijać?

Była jeszcze ta jedna, abstrakcyjna myśl. Może tak miało być; niezależnie od tego, czy to z woli karmy, zemsty czy ludzkiej powinności. Zawsze istniała mała szansa, że zasłużył na to, co otrzymał. Niewykluczone, że agencja dobrze o tym wiedziała, a może nawet miała w tym swój zysk i wkład. 

Zanim Mark zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy jest sens zbierać się na odwagę, to co innego zaprzątnęło jego myśli. Coś podpowiadało mu, żeby nie mówił nic Jacksonowi. To nie była zwykła niechęć do szpitali bądź innych ośrodków zdrowia; w tym momencie Mark zaczynał się już obawiać wszystkiego i jak nieuleczalny pacjent, który decyduje się dożyć końca szczęśliwie, on także skazywał siebie na podobne zakończenie.

Nie ukrywał tego przed sobą. Mark czuł, że umiera i nic nie zdoła tego procesu powstrzymać.

Sama świadomość tego wcale nim nie wstrząsnęła. Od dawna oswajał się z tą myślą, już w wojsku ich tego uczono. Ostatnie sprawy także zaczął zamykać dawno temu; jednak jeśli osiągnął pokój z Jacksonem, czy cokolwiek jeszcze trzymało go przy życiu?

Nie chciał się także przyznać z jednego powodu. Mark zbyt dobrze znał Jacksona aby wiedzieć, że od razu spróbowałby zareagować, ratować go, coś zrobić. A Mark wcale tego nie chciał. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to poznać odpowiedzi na jeszcze tylko kilka pytań i może w końcu zamknąć szkatułkę ze wspomnieniami. Niezależnie od tego, czy został mu rok, czy ostatni dzień.

Nie spieszył się z otwarciem drzwi gdy usłyszał dzwonek. Pomyślał, że Jackson pewnie zapomniał klucza, wiec narzucił na siebie bluzę i zgasił światło, z trudem odwracając się od lustra. Musiał oswoić się z tym, co z niego zostało, póki jeszcze miał taką szansę.

Od dawna witając go Jackson nie był sztywny i nie uciekał od razu do kuchni. Tym razem, jak i kilka wcześniejszych, skradł mu wcześniej całusa w policzek i ciągnąc go za rękę, dopiero wtedy się tam udał.

\- Czy nie minął już tydzień od zakładu? - zagadnął Mark, widząc, że zaraz po przyjściu Jackson zbiera się do przygotowania kolacji.

\- Ano minął - przytaknął, tym samym jeszcze bardziej zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - Chyba to polubiłem.

Niewiele myśląc, Mark nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na jego słowa. Powoli podszedł do chłopaka by objąć go od tyłu, a gdy ten zaintrygowany odwrócił się, jego ciekawość została ugaszona szybkim pocałunkiem.

Krótka przerwa, w której wymienili porozumiewacze spojrzenia, tylko zachęciła ich do kontynuowania. Chociaż Jackson nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś inny inicjuje pocałunek, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Złapał się od tyłu blatu, obawiając się, że straci równowagę i na marne spróbował przejąć kontrolę. Po chwili poddał się szybkości i ulotności chwili, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco z każdym razem gdy czuje usta Marka na swoich.

Dla Tuana znaczyło to coś więcej niż odrobinę przyjemności. Za każdym razem gdy doprowadzali do zbliżenia, starali sobie coś udowodnić, więc i tym razem nie było inaczej. Mark bardzo chciał poczuć twardy grunt pod nogami, solidne fundamenty, a nic nie było trwalszego od obecności Jacksona. Musiał sobie zwyczajnie przypomnieć, że ma kogoś obok.

Nie mógł widzieć, jak chłopak ściąga brwi pod wpływem tej samotności, całkowicie mu ulegając i zapominając jakby o obowiązkach domowych. Złapał Marka za przeguby i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, czując jak jego skóra pokrywa się gęsią skórką. W tym momencie odsunął się na niewielką odległość i oparł czoło o jego własne, a otwarte dłonie położył Jacksonowi na klatce piersiowej, jakby chciał nabrać dystansu. Żaden z nich nie chciał otwierać nawet oczu, w obawie, że coś takiego rozdzieli ich i odbierze ten moment. Przez chwilę ich ciężkie oddechy - Marka o wiele płytszy i mniej równomierny - były jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu.

\- Pójdę wziąć prysznic - oznajmił w końcu, gdy atmosfera nieco opadła.

Jackson ze swoim wyćwiczonym refleksem złapał jego nadgarstki, kładąc je je w tym samym miejscu. Nie spotkał się z żadnym protestem, ponieważ Mark wiedział, że taka będzie jego reakcja.

\- A ty nie dołączysz - dodał.

Niemal z bólem serca Wang wypuścił go, nie mówiąc ani słowa, lecz odprowadzając go wzrokiem pod same drzwi. Gdy tylko Mark przekroczył próg, szybko zamknął je za sobą i powoli osunął się na podłogę. Jego oddech nie zwalniał, wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął przychodzić mu z coraz większym wysiłkiem, tak jakby Mark musiał walczyć o każdy krótki wdech.

Gdy poczuł jak coś staje mu w gardle, z trudem przysunął się w stronę wanny i oparł ramiona na jej powierzchni. Boleśnie splunął, widząc jak gęsta i czerwona ciecz zaczyna spływać po jej białej ścianie. Łapczywie złapał oddech.

O ile wcześniej obawiał się, tak teraz zaczął być przerażony. Coś podobnego nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca.

\- Markie? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie. - Wszystko gra?

Mark ledwo uniósł głowę by kolejny raz odchrząknąć. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, Jackson uchylił drzwi.

Widocznie nie spodziewał się zastać nic podejrzanego, ponieważ gdy tylko omiótł całą scenę wzrokiem, cofnął się o pół kroku. Nie odezwał się ani nawet nie drgnął, dopóki nie dostrzegł jak Mark próbuje się podnieść. Od razu klęknał obok, delikatnie kierując twarz chłopaka w swoją stronę. 

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał rzeczowym tonem, choć jego wzrok drżał. 

\- Nie wiem - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Nie wiem, Jackson, to pewnie ze zmęczenia... dam sobie radę.

Widząc, że Wang juz wstaje aby zabrać go z mieszkania, niezbyt mocno, ale stanowczo złapał go za ramię. To wystarczyło, aby zwrócił na siebie spojrzenie Jacksona.

\- Nigdzie nie dzwoń - orzekł. - Po prostu muszę odpocząć. To przejściowe.

Jackson nie wyglądał na ani trochę przekonanego, a gdy ten spróbował się uśmiechnąć, przeszedł go tylko kolejny dreszcz. Mark nigdy, od czasów szkoły wojskowej aż do chwili obecnej, nie widział go tak przerażonego i niepewnego jednocześnie.

\- Kocham cię, Jackson - rzucił prosto, na co chłopak pokręcił głową. Zaczął się obawiać, że jego chłopak oprócz tego zaczął wariować. - Chyba nie mówiłem ci tego często.


	22. Chapter 22

Gdy Mark wrócił po kilkunastu minutach, w których zarzekł się, że wciąż chce wziąć prysznic, Jackson kazał mu zaczekać dopóki sam czegoś nie wymyśli. Choć nie miał problemu z dojściem do sypialni i tak zaczął się obawiać najgorszego. Nie zawahał się z porwaniem portfela oraz telefonu i wybiegnięciem z domu.

Jeszcze na klatce schodowej wykręcił znajomy numer. Nie patrzył nawet, dokąd idzie, byle tylko nie zostawać w miejscu.

\- Dzwonisz w sprawie leków? - odezwał się farmaceuta niemal od razu, dziwnie poważnym i cichym głosem. Jackson aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. 

\- Tak - odparł słabo, po czym odchrząknął by nabrać pewności. - Posłuchaj. Jeśli ten ktoś zaczyna pluć krwią... można mu jeszcze pomóc? Ile zostało mu czasu?

Znajomy zawahał się chwilę, co wcale nie wydawało się być dobrym znakiem. 

\- Jesteś roztrzęsiony - zauważył zamiast tego. - Nie wiem, co znów zrobiła agencja. Ale w tym momencie, jeśli chcesz temu komuś pomóc, dobrze ci radzę, podaruj mu kulkę w łeb. Teraz będzie tylko gorzej. Organy wewnętrzne płonące żywym ogniem, ból piekielny, który potrwa może z dwa tygodnie. Jeśli jest odporny na cierpienie albo ma silny organizm, nawet trzy, ale chyba lepiej dla niego, żeby to trwało jak najkrócej.

Jackson nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie lubił rzucać słuchawką ani kończyć bez pożegnania, ale tym razem nie mógł zrobić inaczej. Machinalnie schował komórkę do kieszeni i zatrzymał się, nawet nie spoglądając na okolicę, w której się znalazł.

\- Jackson Wang, coś ty zrobił?! - wrzasnął, zdzierając gardło.

Kolana się pod nim ugięły i nawet nie próbował tego zatrzymać. Chociaż wiedział, że takie właśnie będą konsekwencje jego działań, nie spodziewał się, iż dostarczy Markowi takiego bólu. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, to wydało mu się niemal nieludzkie. Kiedyś obiecał, że będzie go chronił przed każdym złem - lecz na ironię to on okazał się być tym, co zakończyło jego życie.

Ciężki oddech sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie tak chciał to zakończyć. Ale przede wszystkim, w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy życia jak dawniej, nie spodziewał się, że znów poczuje się w ten sposób.

\- Więc taki był plan? - rzucił w stronę nieba, a krew zaczęła się w nim gotować. - Miałem go zabić, żeby samemu cierpieć? Dokładnie. Stało się. Kocham Marka Tuana - podniósł głos. - Kocham go, kurwa, jak nikogo innego. Dlaczego to spotkało mnie?! Dlaczego mi go odbieracie?!

Jackson pewnie zacząłby klnąć na czym świat stoi, gdyby tylko głos nie złamał mu się wpół zdania. Nie miał siły. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie bał. A co najgorsze, wiedział, że gdy wróci do domu będzie musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o niesprawiedliwości, która go dopadła. Gdyby ktoś miał zawyrokować nad jego losem, teraz byłoby mu to zupełnie obojętne. Przecież wykonywał tylko rozkazy, tak jak Mark na wyspie. Nie mógł przeciwstawić się przełożonym. Robił to, co mu kazano, więc wina nie leżała po jego stronie. Poza tym naprawdę kochał Marka, a czy morderca byłby zdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć? 

Była także druga strona medalu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji leków, które dostał od znajomego. Wiedział, że zniszczą doszczętnie organizm Marka i nic nie zdoła go uratować, a mimo to wciąż podawał mu tę truciznę. Początkowo nawet powtarzał sobie, że robił to w dobrej intencji - ze ulży jego cierpieniom, a jednocześnie się zemści i zamknie ten rozdział. Lecz za jaką cenę?

Jaki więc powinien być dla niego sprawiedliwy wyrok? Czy w wykonywaniu rozkazów i miłości istniało w ogóle coś takiego jak sprawiedliwy osąd?

Pluł sobie w brodę, że tak późno dostrzegł swoje uczucia. Może i nie mógłby przestać zabijać Marka, ich czas i tak byłby policzony, ale przynajmniej te dwa miesiące spędziliby w zupełnie innej atmosferze. Gdyby nie jego duma, pokochałby Marka na nowo o wiele wcześniej.

Gdy Jackson wracał do domu, zorientowawszy się, że niemal zawędrował pod ich stare liceum, czas jakby przestał płynąć. Dla niego to nie była już piąta po południu, jakiegoś letniego miesiąca, kolejnego roku. Był tylko nieokreślony czas, chwila, której długość Jackson sam mógł ustalić. Poczuł, że znów ma kontrolę, której nikt nie może mu odebrać; i doskonale wiedział, że dobrze z niej skorzysta.

Nie zmieniło to faktu, iż im bliżej mieszkań był, tym gorzej zaczął się czuć. To wszystko, czego nie powiedział na głos, w końcu go uderzyło, do tego stopnia, iż drugi raz niemal nie padł na kolana.

Zamiast skierować się do sypialni, zamknął się w łazience i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Musiał się uspokoić, a naprawdę nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że emocje biorą nad nim górę. Jako zawodowy żołnierz poczuł się niemal znieważony przez swój własny organizm. Zawiódł go, jakby i on zabijał Wanga od środka.

Z trudem spojrzał w lustro. Ta przystojna twarz, z której kiedyś był dumny pomimo lat ciężkiej pracy, teraz była obliczem prawdziwego potwora.

\- Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz? - warknął, opierając dłoń na powierzchni lustra. - Zabiłeś go. Jesteś taki sam, jak cała ta popaprana agencja. Przeciągnęli cię na swoją stronę. Jesteś taki sam. Nienawidzę cię. Jak mogłeś go zabić?!

W końcu spuścił głowę, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać jej prosto. Gdy dobiegł go spokojny głos z sypialni, oprzytomniał. Nabrał wody w dłonie i przetarł twarz. Nawet to nie uświadomiło go, że jeszcze żyje i tego życia nikt mu nie odbierze.

\- Jeśli mogłeś zabić kogoś tak niewinnego, nic cię już nie ułaskawi - wypluł z siebie. Nienawidził tego, co widział przed sobą i trzymał w sercu. Wyrzuty sumienia zaczynały go dobijać.

Zanim zdołał powstrzymać swój instynkt, jego pięść automatycznie natrafiła na gładką taflę, a on nie zorientował się, że użył aż tyle siły, dopóki coś ciepłego nie zaczęło mu spływać po ręce, natomiast kryształki szkła nie rozprysnęły się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Jackson?

Ból nie docierał do Jacksona, choć wziął płytki oddech zanim otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Pytające spojrzenie Marka dało mu znać o tym, że słyszał co nieco z jego krzyków.

\- Nie wiem co się z nami dzieje - zaczął Mark, powoli podchodząc do chłopaka. Spróbował złapać go delikatnie za rękę, jednak w ostatniej chwili się zawahał. Dopiero widząc, jak tamten spuszcza głowę, powoli go objął.

\- Mark - zaczął niepewnie, opierając czoło o jego ramię. - Wybaczyłbyś mi gdybym kogoś zabił?

Pytanie to niewątpliwie wprawiło Marka w osłupienie. Nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, ponieważ chwila wcale tego nie wymagała. Miał dokładnie tyle czasu, ile potrzebował.

\- Byłbyś w stanie dokonać zabójstwa - orzekł rzeczowo, ale z delikatnością. - Jednak musiałbyś mieć ku temu dobry powód. A skoro miałbyś powód, nie mógłbym ci nie wybaczyć.

Mark poczuł jak całe ciało chłopaka zadrżało gdy przenosił ręce na jego łopatki. Pierwszy raz miał wrażenie, iż to jego dłonie były zimniejsze.

Nie chciał pytać o szczegóły i prawdę mówiąc, nawet ich nie potrzebował. Wszystko wydawało mu się być takie oczywiste, jakby całą historię ktoś spisał na kartkach i rozwiesił ją w mieszkaniu, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chociaż minęło sporo czasu, a nauczyli się więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, zarówno o sobie, jak i o innych kwestiach, morał był prosty. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami, a im nigdy nie była pisana rozłąka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wy jak uważacie - Jackson był winny czy niewinny?


	23. Chapter 23

Gdy tylko Mark zamknął się w łazience aby wziąć prysznic, Jackson wiedział co robić.

W pierwszej kolejności skierował się do szafy na korytarzu i wyciągnął pudło z rzeczami na kemping, których to nie zostawili w samochodzie. Na dnie znoszonego, dziurawego plecaka wyczuł chłodną powierzchnię pistoletu, natomiast w jednym z za małych traperów naboje. Sprawnym ruchem, jakby to wczoraj zakończył służbę, załadował i odbiezpieczył broń.

Nie miał już ani trochę chwiejnego kroku, nawet jego zmysły wydawały się jakby wyostrzyć gdy chodził po mieszkaniu. Dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić, a to ostudzało jego krew. Pewnie otworzył barek, zadowalając się winem ryżowym po tym, jak skończyli całe zapasy whisky. I tak wystarczyłoby mu wszystko, co tylko sprawiłoby, że będzie pijany.

Pociągnął spory łyk i z butelką w ręce zajął się opatrzeniem rozciętej dłoni, która w końcu dała o sobie znać. Niewielkie odłamki szkła wbiły mu się w skórę, jednak Jackson zignorował je, uznając, że zajmie się nimi później. W cieple zachodzącego słońca zasłonił okno i ciężko opadł na materac.

Naładowany pistolet wrzucił obojętnie do szuflady obok łóżka, modląc się po cichu, aby musiał go użyć jak najpóźniej. Był dziwnie o to spokojny.

Właściwie żadna myśl już nie zaprzątała jego umysłu, jakby wreszcie zdołał go wyłączyć. Nie była to bynajmniej wina alkoholu, a nawet jeśli, nie zrobiłoby to już żadnej różnicy.

W letargu ostatnich wydarzeń Jackson nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dokładnie momentu, w którym uświadomił sobie, że pokochał Marka. Stało się to dla niego tak naturalne w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, iż czuł się, jakby kochał go od zawsze i nigdy nie musiał sobie tego uświadamiać, ani ponownie, ani za pierwszym razem. Może popełnił kilka okropnych błędów, ale tego jednego nie mógł uznać za nic złego. Taka była prawda. Nie przeszkadzało mu już, że nazywał to uczucie miłością. 

Gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć kłótnię, która ich poróżniła, przed oczami miał tylko obraz takiego Tuana, z jakim miał do czynienia przez ostatnie miesiące. Faktycznie nie było w nim agresji, nienawiści czy defensywnej postawy. Nie próbował się bronić, mało tego, nawet podporządkować się Jacksonowi. Był po prostu sobą, spokojnym, czasem niepoważnym, kochanym chłopakiem, któremu nie dałoby się zarzucić nic złego.

W ciągu kilku miesięcy Jackson zyskał stuprocentowe zaufanie Marka. Czasem przywiązanie bywa zgubne i na nowo rozpoczynając życie z Jacksonem, nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że tak też zakończy się to dla niego.

Może taki koniec właśnie był im pisany. Nic w tej historii nie mieściło się w granicach normy, dlatego mogli się domyślić, że wcześniej lub później tak właśnie się stanie.

Jackson nie chciał o tym myśleć. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciał już myśleć o niczym. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, starając się ukoić nerwy. Mimo to słysząc odgłos zamka podniósł się jak porażony.

Wyszedł chłopakowi na przód, by zastać go z zarzuconą luźno koszulą, gdy przeczesywał mokre włosy dłonią. Nagłe spojrzenia spotkały się, pełne napięcia, które nie miało zostać w żaden sposób przerwane. W tej krótkiej chwili Jackson zobaczył w jego wzroku to, czego sam bał się powiedzieć na głos; silne, ukryte uczucie, walczące o dominację ze strachem. Im dłużej obserwowali się bez słowa, Jackson miał wrażenie, że jednak zaczyna przeważać pierwsza z tych emocji.

A tylko Mark jeden wiedział, co w tym momencie powiedziało mu o nim puste spojrzenie Jacksona.

Jego usta już układały się w jedno, krótkie słowo, przy czym Jackson od razu mu przerwał. Łapiąc jego nadgarstek, delikatnie, ale stanowczo pociągnął go do sypialni. Nie chciał myśleć jak lekki był ten uścisk. Porywając chłopaka w objęcia, sam opadł na łóżko, pozwalając Tuanowi położyć się na nim.

\- Nie mów tego - rzucił półszeptem.

Zaszklone spojrzenie Marka nie dopuszczało do siebie sprzeciwu.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Prosiłem, żebyś tego nie mówił - odparł ostrzej Jackson.

Wszystko to, przez co przeszli, musiało dostatecznie udowodnić, iż obaj odpokutowali. Jackson nie chciał słyszeć tego słowa, bo sam był tym, który miał najwięcej powodów do błagania o przebaczenie.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz, w porządku? - Jego głos znów wrócił do normalności, choć miał wrażenie, że się załamie gdy tylko chłopak oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Przełknął głośno ślinę, by wygłosić to, co powinien był zrobić dawno temu. - Bałem się, Mark. Bałem się, że gdy się do ciebie zbliżę, znów mnie zranisz. Dlatego bałem się w tobie zakochać. Miałem dość cierpienia. Wiedziałem, że ty też. Tak bardzo chciałem tego uniknąć.

\- Wiesz, że chciałem dobrze na wyspie, prawda? - wciął się Mark. - Wiedziałem, że jeśli zostaniesz ze mną przy agencji, znajdą inne sposoby na zniszczenie nas. Ja mogłem tam cierpieć. Najważniejsze było żebyś to ty był bezpieczny.

\- Dlaczego nie mogliśmy powiedzieć sobie tego dwa lata temu? - spytał. 

Mark zastanawił się chwilę nad komentarzem, który nie wymagał odpowiedzi. Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej gdyby niegdyś Mark nie bał się mówić, a Jackson umiał słuchać.

Wang wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc mieć już najcięższe za sobą.

\- I posunęli się dalej - ciągnął po chwili. - Posłuchaj. Cztery miesiące temu dostałem od nich maila--

Mark gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc. Jackson od razu uciął, kiedy zorientował się, że to nie było zaskoczenie. Ta reakcja przypominała bardziej upominające westchnienie, jakby potwierdzające jakąś rację. 

\- Wiedziałeś? - upewnił się, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź. Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej. - Kiedy się domyśliłeś?

\- Na stacji benzynowej. Widziałem jak kruszysz jakieś tabletki do kawy. Wszystko połączyło mi się w całość. 

Jackson miał ochotę wybuchnąć i zapytać go, dlaczego wtedy nie zwrócił mu uwagi - ale to nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Przecież Mark znał zasady. I jakieś dziwne wewnętrzne poczucie sprawiedliwości kazało mu myśleć, że tak będzie najlepiej. 

Nie pytał o nic. Mocniej objął Marka, jakby trzymał go w ramionach ostatni raz w życiu. Teraz pozostała mu tylko jedna kwestia do załatwienia.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął. - Nie mówiłem tego zbyt często.

\- Nie musiałeś - szybko odparł Mark. - Wiedziałem o tym, nawet kiedy nie było cię przy mnie i kiedy zarzekałeś się, że mnie nienawidzisz. I ty też o tym wiedziałeś.

Jackson nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Gdyby tego nie wiedział, nie mógłby założyć, że zbliży Marka do siebie na tyle, aby zabić go w momencie, w którym najmniej będzie się tego spodziewał. Nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, iż samemu wpadnie w tę pułapkę. 

\- Przynajmniej nie wyjechałeś do Ameryki - przyznał Jackson z westchnieniem. - Wtedy byłoby dziesięć razy trudniej.

Mark poruszył się niespokojnie, ale zaraz odetchnął głęboko. Lekkim ruchem Jackson przeczesał jego włosy palcami, drugą dłonią natomiast sięgnął do szuflady. Zacisnął ją na stalowej powierzchni i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem.

To był ten moment.

\- Czy jeśli poproszę cię teraz o wybaczenie, będę egoistą? - spytał.

\- Nigdy nie miałem ci czego wybaczać, Jackson. - Jego głos, choć był pewny, dotarł do Wanga jakby przez mgłę. - Po prostu to zrób.

Jackson wziął głęboki oddech. Wtedy znów przemawiał nim instynkt, który wypracował przez lata. Tak jak sobie powtarzał na początku, mógł odebrać Markowi cały jego ból i w końcu go uwolnić.

A siebie przy okazji.

Ciepło ciała Marka gdy mocniej złapał się jego koszuli było ostatnim co zapamiętał przed dwukrotnym naciśnięciem spustu. Później - mógłby przysiąc - znów widział na jego twarzy prześwitujące między liśćmi słońce, gdy siedzieli na gałęzi drzewa przy starym liceum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właściwie "One Shot" było dla mnie okazją do napisania czegoś nowego, sięgnęłam po gatunki i sceny, jakich wcześniej nie używałam i myślę, że wyszło całkiem dobrze. 
> 
> Szczególnie zwracam się do tych, którzy przeczytali także "Mayday", bo jednak to tam zaczyna się przygoda bohaterów. "Mayday" z podziwem do samej siebie napisałam w miesiąc (!), ale chociaż skończenie "One Shot" trwało dłużej, było warto przetrwać te najtrudniejsze momenty.
> 
> Chciałabym jeszcze podkreślić, że jak większość moich prac, skłania ona do zadumy, do zastanowienia - w końcu bohaterowie popełnili wiele błędów, ale ostatecznie zakończenie nie jest złe czy smutne. Jest czymś, czego wcześniej nigdy nie doświadczyli - to jedność, pełnia, spokój. Nie ma się czym denerwować. To tylko kolejny powód do zamyślenia.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo trudnego początku, długo rozkręcającej się akcji oraz budzącego sprzeczne emocje zakończenia ten ficzek przypadł komuś do gustu. Myślę, że w przyszłości wrócę jeszcze do Got7 w fanfickach.
> 
> Niech ten dowiedzie, że ahgase to nie tylko dobre memy.


End file.
